The Rare Omega
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Faktanya para omega terlahir dengan wujud wanita. Jika ada yang terlahir dengan wujud laki-laki, itu artinya sang anak membawa dosa para orangtuanya ke dunia dengan menjadi omega langka yang pernah ada. / Chapter 1. ASHUIN/ Chapter 2. NARUSASU/ YAOI/ OMEGAVERSE/ M for SAVE.
1. Ashura to Indra

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Rare Omega ® Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning: Chapter pertama penuh sama bagian Ashuin (Ashura X Indra), buat yang ga suka saya tidak menyarankan kalian untuk membaca, tapi di chapter keduanya penuh sama adegan Narusasu, jadi saya menyarankan kalian jika ingin membaca chapter keduanya harus baca yang bagian pertama biar ceritanya jelas.**

* * *

Terlahir sebagai laki-laki bukanlah suatu kesialan. Laki-laki memikul banyak hal di bahunya, menjadi penerus di dalam sebuah keluarga menggantikan sang ayah jika telah berusia senja, tetapi laki-laki tak dapat mengandung atau bahkan melahirkan. Tanpa menghasilkan seorang penerus, laki-laki belum bisa dikatakan sebagai lelaki sejati. Hidup di zaman yang serba sulit, menemukan seorang wanita yang mau menerima dan mencintai laki-laki memang bukan perkara yang mudah. Karena 70% manusia yang hidup di bumi berasal dari kaum adam, lalu sisanya barulah kaum hawa.

Sudah menjadi kodratnya laki-laki bersanding dengan perempuan, membina rumah tangga, hidup berdampingan saling mengisi kekurangan, lalu membuahkan keturunan. Anak hanya bisa dihasilkan oleh rahim yang dimiliki perempuan, sementara lelaki tidak memilikinya. Tapi bagaimana jika lelaki juga bisa memiliki rahim? Bisa mengandung? Melahirkan? Apakah hal itu terdengar masuk akal? Apakah lazim? Tentu saja tidak.

Tidak. Memang begitulah seharusnya, sampai sebuah dosa dan bencana ini terjadi.

Zaman sudah semakin gila. Ketika pemerintahan belum terbentuk, manusia saling hidup berkelompok dan saling ketergantungan oleh seseorang yang lebih hebat. Si hebat disebut sebagai alpha, pemimpin, kaum dominan. Sementara pendukung disebut sebagai beta. Beta notabene-nya adalah para lelaki yang tidak cukup kuat membangun sebuah pemukiman, mereka tidak bisa menjadi raja karena kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding dengan golongan para alpha yang mutlak. Lalu perempuan? Makhluk terlemah dan paling sensitif itu dinamakan omega. Semua setuju dengan ketiga julukan itu dan menerapkan hal itu dalam sistem kehidupan.

Tapi… bagaimana jika ada omega bergender laki-laki? Kalian pasti akan menganggap hal itu mustahil. Tapi tidak, hal itu memang mungkin terjadi.

Di dunia ada 2 ras yang mendominasi daratan —selain para hewan tentunya. Yakni; bangsa siluman dan juga bangsa manusia. Siluman memiliki banyak wujud yang beragam —nyaris menyamai para binatang. Sementara manusia dikategorikan menjadi dua; ada manusia biasa, dan manusia luar biasa.

Seperti pada umumnya, manusia biasa tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial —mereka normal. Tapi berbeda dengan manusia yang satunya, mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir —seperti bangsa siluman. Para tetua pernah bercerita, hal itu terjadi karena adanya persilangan antara manusia dengan siluman. Faktanya jika seorang wanita manusia dibuahi oleh kaum siluman, maka besar kemungkinan anak yang dihasilkan oleh keduanya akan mewarisi gen sang ayah. Tapi tidak, kasus ini terjadi karena sang anak ternyata mewarisi keduanya. Wujud sang ibu sebagai manusia, dan kekuatan sihir layaknya bangsa siluman. Anak itu dikenal dengan nama Kaguya.

Selang 17 tahun kemudian, Kaguya —nama anak persilangan itu, akhirnya menikah dengan seorang manusia, dan menghasilkan dua orang anak laki-laki yang juga ikut mewarisi kekuatannya. Anak-anak itu diberi nama; Hagoromo dan Hamura.

Hagoromo cenderung menuruni sifat sang ibu yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, pendiam, dan juga keras kepala. Sementara Hamura jauh lebih bijak dan periang seperti ayahnya. Seharusnya kisah ini berakhir menjadi kisah yang bahagia, tapi sayangnya tidak.

Beberapa tahun kemudian sang ayah meninggal karena penyakit menahun yang dideritanya sejak lahir. Kaguya memang memiliki ilmu sihir, begitu juga dengan kedua puteranya, tetapi mereka tak bisa menyembuhkan apa yang telah digariskan langit terhadap para makhluknya. Mereka hanya bisa menggunakannya untuk melindungi klan dan desa, tapi tidak untuk menyembuhkan. Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun hidup tanpa sang ayah, ibunya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Hagoromo dan Hamura tidak menentang keputusan Kaguya dan justru malah mendukungnya. Keduanya telah beranjak remaja saat ibunya dinyatakan hamil lagi lalu melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik.

Masalah tiba-tiba terjadi ketika sang anak perempuan tumbuh besar dan semakin memikat lawan jenisnya. Hagoromo jatuh cinta, ia lalu menjalin kasih dengan gadis itu yang tak lain adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

Hagoromo selalu membantah jika gadis itu memiliki darah yang sama dengan dirinya, karena faktanya ayah si gadis berbeda dengan ayah Hagoromo dan Hamura. Mereka seolah menentang takdir yang telah ada, dengan membiarkan seorang janin yang tidak berdosa hadir di tengah-tengah hubungan terlarang keduanya. Dan jabang bayi itu diberi nama Indra.

Saat mendengar berita kehamilan puterinya, Kaguya marah besar. Ia menghukum sang puteri yang baru saja melahirkan dengan hukuman cambuk. Hagoromo tak mampu berkutik karena terhalangi oleh dinding sihir Kaguya yang begitu dahsyat. Sang ayah lagi-lagi meninggal karena terkena serangan jantung, lalu disusul oleh puteri semata wayangnya yang terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya. Hal itu memberikan pukulan besar bagi hidup Hagoromo. Ia merutuki kesialan hidupnya dengan mengabaikan buah hatinya sendiri. Indra tumbuh besar di bawah didikan tangan dingin seorang Kaguya.

Ketika usia Indra beranjak 2 tahun, Kaguya menjodohkan Hagoromo dengan seorang puteri dari klan lain. Karena desakan dan paksaan sang ibu beserta sang adik —Hamura, akhirnya Hagoromo menyerah dan bersedia menikahi wanita itu sampai dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang kedua. Kali ini anaknya diberi nama, Ashura. Namun naas, beberapa hari Ashura terlahir ke dunia, sang istri lagi-lagi harus meregang nyawa oleh penyakit yang tidak ia ketahui asal-usulnya.

Berbeda dengan Indra, Hagoromo justru merawat dan membesarkan Ashura dengan penuh cinta. Ia seolah ingin menyalurkan rasa penyesalannya kepada sang istri kedua, yang tidak sempat ia bahagiakan ketika semasa hidupnya dulu. Perbedaan kasih sayang yang diberikan sang ayah, lantas tidak membuat Indra mendendam atau membenci keduanya. Dia justru sangat menghormati Hagoromo dan juga menyayangi Ashura dengan sepenuh hati. Indra bertekat akan menjadi kakak yang baik, menjadi panutan untuk adiknya, dan menjadi penerus ayahnya jika ia sudah dewasa nanti.

Indra kecil sering menghabiskan waktunya berjemur di bawah langit biru. Ia paling suka memandangi langit sambil berbaring di antara rumput ilalang yang tumbuh subur di belakang rumahnya. Sesekali tangan-tangan kecil Indra tampak menggapai-gapai, seperti hendak menggenggam permukaan khatulistiwa yang biru jernih. Ia begitu suka. Terkadang Indra bertanya-tanya, apakah di atas langit ada kehidupan lain selain yang ia ketahui di bumi. Tapi jawaban atas pertanyaannya tak pernah ada, karena tidak ada satupun penduduk desa yang sudi berteman dengannya. Karena itu Indra paling suka menyendiri dan berbicara kepada serangga terbang yang sering kali menemani kesendiriannya di tempat ini.

"Kak Indra ternyata disini."

Langkah tapak kaki yang menginjak rimbunnya ilalang kering bergemerisik di telinga Indra. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Tanpa menoleh Indra sudah tahu kalau adiknya yang manis, adiknya yang lucu telah berhasil menemukan keberadaannya di tempat ini.

"Bukannya Ayah menyuruhmu berlatih memanah?" ia bertanya halus. Dua pasang mata hitamnya menatap wajah lugu Ashura dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku bosan. Ayah mengajariku memanah setiap hari. Padahal aku ingin main bersama Kak Indra."

Kepolosan sang adik selalu membuat perasaan Indra menghangat. Ia tertawa tanpa sadar. "Kalau kau kabur, nanti Ayah marah loh."

"Ayah tidak akan pernah bisa marah padaku, Kak. Kalau Ayah marah aku hanya perlu menangis lalu beliau akan menuruti semua permintaanku."

Adiknya yang lucu, juga menjadi anak kesayangan sang ayah. Indra melupakan fakta penting itu. Jika Ashura yang menangis, Hagoromo akan melakukan banyak cara untuk membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Tetapi jika seandainya itu adalah Indra, maka yang dilakukan Hagoromo justru adalah sebaliknya. Hagoromo tak pernah membuat Indra tersenyum karena Hagoromo lebih senang mengabaikannya sepanjang waktu.

"Kakak," suara panggilan Ashura yang menggemaskan mengalihkan lamunan Indra. "Kenapa Kakak sangat suka berada disini?"

"Karena… ini memang tempatku. Aku suka berada disini, karena disini sangat tenang dan damai."

"Tapi sendirian kan tidak seru. Kenapa Kakak tidak bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain lalu bermain bersama mereka?"

Indra menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tidak ada satupun anak yang mau berdekatan dengannya. Bahkan sang ayah sendiri melarang Indra pergi keluar rumah tanpa izin. "Kau akan tahu saat kau melihat langit sambil berbaring di rerumputan ini."

Ashura menatap ke atas langit, lalu bergantian memandangi wajah cantik sang kakak. Sejak dulu ia tak pernah habis pikir, kakaknya ini laki-laki tapi kenapa wajahnya cantik seperti anak perempuan. "Baiklah…."

Tak ada salahnya bersantai-santai sebentar. Lagipula Ashura sangat suka berdekatan dengan sang kakak. Hanya dengan berada di sampingnya Ashura selalu merasa tenang dan bahagia. Ia perlahan membaringkan diri di sebelah Indra, menjadikan kedua pangkuan Indra sebagai bantal, lalu menatap teduh ke arah langit yang nampak biru dan sejuk.

"Wow…."

"Kau mengerti kan sekarang?"

Ashura mengangguk sambil tersenyum amat lebar. Bukan langit yang ia kagumi tapi wajah Indra yang jauh lebih bersinar dan cantik jika dilihat dengan langit sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Aku sangat suka melihat langit. Karena langit itu mencerminkan sebuah kebebasan," raut Indra menyendu. Ia selalu berpikir, alangkah baiknya jika ia terlahir sebagai burung yang bisa terbang bebas di udara.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Indra hendak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, tapi suara berat yang cukup menggelegar lantas menghentikan pergerakan bibir Indra beserta perhatian Ashura darinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" sosok Hagoromo telah menjulang di hadapan kedua kakak-berdik itu. Suara yang terdengar dari bibir pria itu juga terkesan dingin. "Apa kakakmu yang mengajakmu kesini?"

Sontak Ashura menggelengkan kepala, ia membantah tuduhan tak mendasar itu. "Bukan, Ayah. Aku kesini karena keinginanku sendiri. Aku ingin bermain dengan Kak Indra."

"Bermain?" Hagoromo terkesan tidak senang dengan pernyataan itu. Matanya yang begitu sinis menatap Indra, mulai memindai penampilan putera pertamanya dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. "Bermain tidak akan menjadikanmu sebagai penerusku," Ucapan itu terdengar sangat lantang dan juga menusuk. Secara tidak langsung Hagoromo telah menolak harapan Indra untuk bisa menjadi penerus klannya kelak ketika ia dewasa nanti. "Kembalilah ke tempatmu berlatih."

Dengan lesu Ashura menuruti perintah ayahnya. Ia sempat mengerling ke arah Indra yang nampak tersenyum lembut memberinya semangat sebelum melanjutkan latihanya kembali. Di dalam hati Indra tersimpan secuil rasa iri ketika melihat adiknya yang kecil mendapatkan banyak keistimewaan dari sang ayah. Sementara dirinya, yang ia lakukan setiap hari hanya kegiatan yang tidak berarti. Padahal yang menjadi anak pertama di keluarganya adalah Indra, tapi justru adiknyalah yang disebut-sebut sebagai penerus klan Otsutsuki ketika dewasa nanti.

Indra melirik pergerakan punggung Hagoromo ketika membalik badan. Tatapan Indra seketika berubah nanar. Sejak dulu ia selalu melihat figure sang ayah hanya dari balik punggungnya saja. Ia tak pernah merasa sangat dekat dengan beliau. Indra merasa kalau Hagoromo memang sengaja menjauhinya karena suatu hal.

"Ayah, aku juga ingin berlatih seperti Ashura," ucapan spontannya berhasil menghentikan langkah ayahnya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" ulangnya berusaha meyakinkan. Punggung pria itu seketika berbalik, dan hal itu justru membuat Indra kehilangan kata-katanya. Hagoromo tengah menatap Indra dengan kedua iris matanya yang tajam. Indra merasa Hagoromo tak begitu menyukai permintaannya yang barusan.

"Aku..."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa," kecamnya yang semakin membuat Indra membeku di tempat. "Kau tidak bisa menjadi penerusku. Sebaiknya lupakan keinginanmu itu karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa membanggakanku."

"Tapi... kenapa Ayah?"

"Karena kau bukan Ashura, dan sampai kapanpun kau tidak bisa menjadi sepertinya."

Perkataan itu bagaikan vonis mati untuknya. Menyakitkan sekaligus membinasakan. Indra tak mengerti bagian dirinya yang mana yang tidak memuaskan Hagoromo. Kenapa hanya dia yang diperlakukan berbeda, tak hanya oleh ayahnya tapi juga neneknya. Dulu saat Indra berusia 5 tahun, Kaguya pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit sekali diartikan. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tidak disukai oleh beliau. Semacam sesuatu yang memalukan atau mungkin tak diinginkan. Indra pernah bertanya, tapi tak ada satupun pihak keluarganya yang menjawab. Suaranya tak pernah sampai, tak pernah didengar oleh siapapun. Ia bagai sesosok hantu yang tak terlihat. Ia ada, namun tak ada yang mempedulikannya.

"Tapi aku ingin seperti Ashura," bisiknya sepelan angin. Tatapannya tertuju pada punggung ayahnya yang mulai menghilang dari balik sekat pintu. Indra masih tetap diam mematung, meratapi nasibnya, lalu menunduk. "Kalian selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang pangeran, sementara aku... aku hanya akan berakhir menjadi bayangan. Tidak ada yang peduli padaku," Indra mengepalkan tangan, napasnya terhirup seperti batu, berat dan sesak. Tapi meski begitu ia masih menaruh harapan pada ayahnya, mungkin suatu hari beliau akan sadar jika tak hanya Ashura yang pantas menjadi penerusnya tetapi juga dirinya.

Namun harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan. Angan-angan yang selalu tersimpan dalam hatinya terpaksa harus pupus begitu saja. Indra tak pernah membayangkan saat dirinya tengah tertidur lelap di tengah malam yang sunyi, seseorang akan menarik tubuhnya sekasar ini. Ia bahkan sampai tersentak, tapi tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat tahu bahwa seseorang yang memperlakukannya seperti ini adalah ayahnya sendiri. Indra diseret keluar rumah —tanpa alas kaki dan dalam keadaan yang masih memproses sehabis bangun tidur. Ketika berada di luar rumah, Indra mendapati beberapa ketua klan terkenal di desa ternyata tengah menanti kedatangan dirinya bersama sang ayah.

"Dimana Kaguya-sama?" tanya pemimpin klan Aburame. Tatapan pria itu begitu dingin ketika menatapnya, membuat perasaan Indra berubah gelisah.

"Di kuil rahasia."

Orang-orang itu mengangguk seolah paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Hagoromo. Hanya Indra yang sepertinya tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka, terlebih lagi selama hidupnya ia baru tahu kalau ternyata desa Ninshu memiliki sebuah kuil rahasia. Tapi untuk apa fungsinya kuil itu?

Indra tersentak saat melamun, ia lagi-lagi diseret oleh ayahnya menuju suatu tempat, mungkin kuil rahasia yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi, tapi untuk apa ia dibawa kesana malam-malam begini? Dan kenapa semua orang yang ikut nampak memasang ekspresi serius begitu? Indra jadi semakin tak mengerti.

"Ayah —" suara Indra tertelan ke dalam tenggorokannya, napasnya tertahan. Selama ini ia tahu ayahnya selalu memasang ekspresi datar dan dingin ketika berpapasan dengannya, tapi Indra berani bersumpah jika ekspresi yang diperlihatkan ayahnya malam ini jauh lebih dingin dan mengerikan. Akhirnya Indra memilih bungkan dan menelan seluruh pertanyaannya bulat-bulat. Ia tak ingin ditatap seperti itu lagi.

Ternyata kuil rahasia tidak sejauh apa yang ia pikirkan. Kuil itu terletak di bawah tanah kuil utama, letaknya yang tersembunyi menjadikan kuil itu nampak spesial dari apa yang terlihat dari luar. Jejeran tatami yang menutupi lantai kuil utama digeser hingga memperlihatkan sebuah tangga curam nan gelap yang menghubungkan mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Disana tak hanya ada neneknya saja, tapi sebagian penduduk desa yang tak ia kenal nama-namanya juga tampak menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Hagoromo-sama apa Anda yakin dengan keputusan Anda ini?"

Bersamaan dengan adanya pertanyaan itu, Indra didorong ke tengah-tengah ruangan sampaidirinya terjerembab menghantam lantai beton. Ia hanya bisa mengaduh dalam desisan.

"Demi desa apapun akan kulakukan," bertepatan dengan Indra yang menoleh pada ayahnya, Hagoromo ternyata juga sedang meliriknya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang ia lihat saat di perjalanan menuju kuil ini. "Dari pada gadis-gadis tak berdosa itu yang menjadi korban, aku lebih rela jika anak ini yang kukorbankan demi keselamatan penduduk dan juga desa."

Apa-apaan semua ini?! Indra terperangah tak bergerak ketika mendengar kalimat kejam itu dari mulut ayahnya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi suara tegas sang nenek ternyata lebih dulu menarik perhatian ketimbang dirinya yang malah berakhir gemetar —nyaris menangis.

"Anak ini berbeda. Dia dikutuk. Seorang laki-laki tidak mungkin menjadi seorang omega, dan anak ini justru memiliki hal yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh wanita."

"Apa maksud Nenek? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kalian," sela Indra yang pada akhirnya berani bersuara. "Lalu apa maksud perkataan Ayah? Gadis-gadis yang tak berdosa, korban, apa maksud semua itu? Jika mereka tak berdosa akupun juga sama. Seharusnya Ayah juga melindungiku."

Semua orang terdiam mendengarkan rintihan Indra. Tapi meski begitu mereka tetap bersikeras memandanginya seolah ia adalah makhluk pembawa bencana dan malapetaka.

"Tolong hentikan... aku memang tak tahu apa yang ingin kalian lakukan terhadapku, tapi aku sungguh takut. Kalian menatapku seolah-olah aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal."

"kesalahanmu memang fatal," jelas Hagoromo yang masih mempertahankan tampang dinginnya. "Kau ingat saat aku mengatakan kau tak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Ashura? Kenyataannya kau memang tak bisa, sejak kau dilahirkan aku tahu memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirimu."

"Apa yang salah dengan diriku?" tanya Indra frustasi. Ia tak menyukai tatapan yang dilayangkan para warga kepada dirinya.

"Kau tidak sepertiku, tidak juga seperti para lelaki di desa ini. Kau berbeda."

"Apa yang sebenarnya Ayah maksudkan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..."

Kaguya maju ke depan, menatap Indra yang sudah menangis tergugu ketakutan. Dipikirannya masih terbayang sosok sang puteri yang ia hukum karena melahirkan anak terlarang ini. Kaguya jadi semakin yakin jika apa yang ada di dalam diri cucu pertamanya adalah sebuah kutukan, sebuah aib. Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan wajah Indra. "Kau terlahir sebagai omega, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi selama ini. Dan itu bukan hal yang lazim terjadi pada diri manusia normal."

"Nenek..." Indra meradang. Kenyataan itu menamparnya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika di dalam dirinya terdapat jiwa seorang omega, selama ini Indra merasa dirinya normal, wujudnya juga laki-laki tapi kenapa ia terlahir dengan predikat yang seharusnya mendiami raga seorang perempuan. Indra ingin meraih kaki neneknya, atau kaki ayahnya untuk kembali memohon sedikit saja belas kasih dari keduanya, tapi beberapa warga yang mencekal kedua tangannya tentu saja membuat ia terkejut. "Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku! Ayah, tolong aku, Ayah..." Indra meronta-ronta, lalu tanpa sadar menghempaskan salah satu tubuh pria dewasa dengan kekuatan tenaga dalamnya, melihat hal itu tentu saja Hagoromo terkejut. Pasalnya selama ini ia tak pernah mengajarkan ilmu apapun kepada putera sulungnya. Tapi hari ini Indra menunjukkan sesuatu yang cukup mencengangkan semua orang. Seluruh tubuhnya diliputi aura berwarna ungu, bola matanya pun berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiga koma di bagian luar retinanya.

"Kau..." Hagoromo tiba-tiba saja melesat secepat kilat. Ia berdiri di belakang Indra kemudian menekan titik syarat lehernya. Indra lengah, tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak menuruti perintah otaknya. Tiga totokan syaraf yang menyerang bagian leher belakangnya seketika membuat dirinya kehilangan kesadaran. "Dia bisa menjadi ancaman jika tidak segera dihentikan. Aku tidak ingin hal ini menguntungkan pihak mereka."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Kau sudah terlanjur mengumpankan anak ini pada mereka."

Semua orang berbisik penuh kekhawatiran, namun Kaguya justru tak memberikan banyak reaksi. Ia terlalu hanyut menatapi wajah Indra yang terlelap. Bayangan masa lalu beserta masa depan yang akan terjadi, terasa berputar-putar di dalam benaknya. Ia tak ingin kesalahan yang sama kembali terulang di garis keturunannya. Ia tak ingin hubungan terlarang yang menyebabkan seorang anak terkutuk lahir ke dunia ini lagi. Ia tak ingin anak dalam ramalannya benar-benar mengacau di masa depan. Indra dan Ashura harus dipisahkan, atau kesalahan yang sama akan kembali terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Kau harus membuat anak ini lemah. Jangan sampai kekuatannya menguntungkan pihak mereka."

Tak ada satupun yang dapat menebak rencana Kaguya, tetapi satu hal yang mereka pahami. Membiarkan kekuatan Indra terus berkembang adalah sesuatu yang membahayakan bagi desa dan juga kehidupan mereka di masa mendatang. Hagoromo terpaksa menunda perjanjiannya dengan bangsa siluman untuk menyerahkan Indra sebagai balas ganti agar para siluman tidak lagi menculik gadis-gadis di desa Ninshu dan menjadikannya sebagai omega mereka.

Selama masa pelumpuhan kekuatan Indra, Hagoromo memutuskan mengurung Indra di kuil rahasia. Ia mencekokinya ramuan racun setiap hari. Ramuan itu tidak akan membunuhnya tetapi hanya akan melenyapkan ilmu Ninshu dalam tubuh Indra. Sehingga ketika perjanjian nanti ditepati, setidaknya Hagoromo yakin Indra tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi keluarga dan desanya di kemudian hari.

Lamanya Indra menghilang dari rumah, tentunya membuat Ashura khawatir. Karena hanya dia yang tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi di malam saat kakaknya dinyatakan menghilang. Setiap kali ia menanyakan perihal kakaknya, Hagoromo selalu mengatakan bahwa Indra sedang berlatih di tempat rahasia, tapi saat ia tanya dimana tempat rahasia itu Hagoromo tak menjawab. Begitu juga saat ia bertanya pada Kaguya, sang nenek juga mengatakan hal yang serupa. Ashura kesal. Padahal ia ingin bermain bersama kakaknya, tapi sang kakak justru tak pernah kembali selama apapun Ashura menunggunya di rumah. Pernah suatu kali ia bertanya pada Hamura selaku pamannya, tapi yang dilakukan pria itu justru berbeda. Dia tak menjawab ataupun berbicara, hanya mengusap sayang puncak kepala Ashura sambil tersenyum dengan wajah sedih. Ashura jadi semakin tak mengerti, 3 tahun Indra menghilang tak sekalipun kakaknya itu pulang ke rumah ataupun menemuinya.

 **...**

Bunyi gerendel pintu yang dibuka adalah satu-satunya suara yang didengar Indra setiap hari selain bunyi napas dan suaranya sendiri. Gemerincing suara kunci beserta decitan pintu kayu menghantarkan sebentuk udara semilir yang menyegarkan tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama Indra tak merasakannya, yang pasti ia sudah tak bisa lagi menghitung ribuan hari yang terlewat begitu saja sejak dirinya dikurung bahkan dipasung di tempat ini.

Setiap hari akan ada seseorang yang memberinya makanan serta memaksanya meminum ramunan pahit yang selalu membuat tenggorokannya panas bagai terbakar percikan api. Awalnya Indra selalu menolak, tak terhitung berapa kali dirinya memohon ataupun menangis, tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau mengasihani atau bahkan menolongnya keluar dari sini.

"Kali ini Ayah yang mengunjungiku," katanya sembari tersenyum lemah. Akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya semakin tak bertenaga, untuk menggerakan tangannya saat makan saja terasa sulit, tak jarang Indra memakan makanannya langsung dari piringnya tanpa menggunakan tangan.

"Kau ingin aku memaksamu atau kau minum ramuan ini sendiri secara sukarela?" dingin dan datar, seperti yang ia duga suara ayahnya tak banyak berubah.

Indra tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia tahu ayahnya meracuni setiap ramuan yang ia minum selama 7 tahun belakangan ini. "Aku akan meminumnya jika Ayah yang memintanya. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menggerakan tanganku karena lapar, apakah Ayah bisa membantuku meminum ramuan itu?" di luar dugaan Hagoromo menuruti permintaan itu. Tentu saja Indra senang bukan kepalang. Selama ia hidup, ia tak pernah dimanjakan seperti ini oleh Hagoromo. Meskipun ramuan itu pahit dan membuat tenggorokannya sakit, Indra rela menegaknya sampai habis asalkan minuman itu diberikan langsung oleh kedua tangan ayahnya sendiri. "Ohok!" seperti yang sudah-sudah, Indra memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya saat merasa tenggorokannya kembali terbakar oleh ramuan itu. "Ghok —hkk—Ohok!" ia terkulai lemah setelahnya, tapi Indra tetap berusaha terjaga agar bisa melihat wajah ayahnya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

 **...**

Indra berpikir, ia takkan pernah dibebaskan dari tempat ini seumur hidupnya, tapi rupanya hal itu salah. Karena pada hari ini, hari yang kesekian ribu dari hari-hari beratnya dikurung di bawah kuil rahasia ini, akhirnya kebebasannya pun tiba. Seluruh belenggu yang mengekang tubuhnya dilepas, Indra lalu digiring menuju kuil utama, melewati pintu sorong demi mempertemukan dirinya dengan sinar matahari yang sangat terik. Dulu ia tak pernah merasa sinar mentari akan semenyenangkan ini ketika menyengat kulitnya, ia lebih suka berjemur di bawah langit biru yang memperlihatkan khatulistiwa jernih dengan gumpalan awan putih yang selalu berarak bagaikan parade di musim panas. Mengingat hal itu ia jadi teringat pada sosok kecil adiknya yang berwajah manis. Apa kabar Ashura sekarang ini? Dia pasti sudah besar dan tampan. Indra jadi tak sabar bertemu kembali dengan adiknya setelah sekian lama.

Rumahnya begitu sepi ketika beberapa orang pelayan yang membawanya pulang langsung menuntunnya ke arah kamar mandi. Mereka membantu Indra membersihkan diri, mereka juga memakaikannya sebuah kimono putih bergaris hitam di bagian pinggang serta pergelangan lengannya. Indra merasa tak pernah sesegar ini sejak dirinya dikurung pada malam hari itu. Tapi ia juga bingung kenapa setelah sekian lama dirinya justru dibebaskan. Bukannya Indra tak senang, ia justru bersyukur ayahnya mau membebaskannya dari ruangan kumuh itu, tapi tak dipungkiri juga ia merasakan adanya firasat buruk mengenai kebebasannya hari ini.

"Kak Indra?" pekikan kaget seseorang menyentak lamunan Indra di tepi kasur lamanya. Ia sampai tak sadar kalau sejak tadi ia duduk termenung setelah para pelayan meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar ini.

"Kau..." belum sempat Indra mengucap, orang itu segera memeluknya dengan sangat kuat.

"Akhirnya Kakak pulang juga. Kenapa latihanmu begitu lama sekali sih?"

Perhatian Indra jatuh sepenuhnya pada penampilan laki-laki itu. Tentu saja ia mengenali sosok adiknya yang telah berubah menjadi remaja tampan. Memangnya siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak' selain Ashura. Tapi tak lama Indra malah tercenung, seingatnya tadi Ashura mengatakan kalau dirinya berlatih begitu lama. Tanpa sadar Indra tersenyum kecut, ayahnya pasti berbohong demi menyembunyikan dirinya yang dikurung di bawah kuil rahasia itu.

"Kakak? Kak Indra?"

Indra tersentak merasakan bahunya diguncang oleh Ashura. Ternyata meskipun sudah sebesar ini Ashura masih bersikap kekanakan seperti dulu. "Ashura... kau sudah besar sekarang."

"Kakak juga," Ashura membalas ucapan itu dengan cengiran lebar. Ia duduk di tepian kasur tepat di sebelah Indra. "Ayo ceritakan padaku seperti apa pengalaman Kakak selama berlatih di tempat rahasia yang diceritakan Ayah."

Tak ada yang bisa diceritakan Indra kepada Ashura, karena selama Indra dikurung tak ada kejadian lain selain dirinya yang dipaksa meminum ramuan berisi racun pelemah dan juga dirinya yang sering menangis kesakitan tanpa ada siapapun yang menolongnya dari tempat itu.

"Kakak? Kenapa wajah Kakak pucat?" tanya Ashura Khawatir. Seingatnya dulu Indra tidak bertubuh sekurus dan berwajah sepucat ini. Memangnya latihan seperti apa yang diberikan ayahnya selama ini kepada kakaknya.

"Aku hanya lelah... Ohya, selamat karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi penerus kebanggaan Ayah."

"Seharusnya kaulah yang menjadi penerus Ayah, bukan aku. Lagipula usiaku masih 14 tahun Kak, belum pantas menjadi penerus."

Oh ternyata usia Ashura sudah beranjak 14 tahun, berarti kalau tidak salah hitung seharusnya usia Indra sudah 17 tahun sekarang. Rupanya ia dikurung selama 7 tahun, benar-benar waktu yang sangat lama sekali.

"Kaulah yang pantas," suaranya serak ketika mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lalui selama 7 tahun terakhir, sendirian. "Kau seorang alpha, sudah sepantasnya kau menjadi penerus untuk klan ini dan juga pemimpin bagi desa ini kelak."

"Kenapa harus aku? Yang menjadi putera tertua di keluarga ini adalah kau Kak."

"Aku tidak bisa. Mana mungkin lelaki sepertiku memimpin klan dan desa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ashura tak puas. Mimik wajahnya berubah tegas ketika bertatapan dengan Indra. Kontur wajah Ashura sedikit berubah, dulu ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi sebulat bakpao, tapi sekarang pipinya tirus dan rahangnya begitu kokoh seperti ciri khas seorang alpha pada umumnya. Indra sampai tak bisa berpaling ketika menatap wajah adiknya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Karena aku —"

"Karena kau seorang omega?" tebakan itu tepat mengenai sasaran. Indra berjengit, kenyataan kalau Ashura mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai seorang omega tentunya memberikan pukulan berat terhadap mentalnya.

"Kau... tahu?"

Ashura menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Indra. Ia menarik napas sembari membaui aroma manis yang tercium dari tubuh kakaknya. "Seperti katamu, aku ini seorang alpha. Tentu saja aku bisa mencium bau tubuhmu," ia tercenung sebentar, lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat seraya bangkit berdiri. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari dulu. Baumu berbeda dengan anak laki-laki lainnya, baumu cenderung manis seperti anak perempuan, karena itulah aku berpikir kau adalah omega. Tapi karena dulu aku masih sangat kecil, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu. Apa kau akan menganggapku aib seperti warga lainnya?"

"Tidak!" Ashura membantah tegas. Keningnya yang tertutupi kain pengikat kepala berwarna putih terlihat mengerut tak senang. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu. Memang kenapa jika kau berbeda? Memang kenapa kalau kau adalah omega? Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Kalau mereka tak bisa menerimamu, biar aku saja yang menerimanya kalau begitu. Jika mereka menganggapmu sebagai aib, biar kupatahkan lehernya agar tidak menghinamu seperti itu lagi."

"Itu tidak perlu..."

"Itu perlu!" desaknya keras kepala seraya menarik lengan Indra sampai sang kakak berdiri sempoyongan. Tapi dadanya yang bidang lekas memberikan bantalan ketika kepala Indra terantuk ke arah depan. "Kau omega dan aku adalah alpha. Lihat? Kita bisa bersama dengan dua perbedaan itu kan?"

Indra tersentak, cepat-cepat ia mendorong tubuh Ashura menjauh, tapi tangan-tangan kokoh sang adik yang berwarna kecokelatan akibat terpaan sinar matahari itu lagi-lagi meraup tubuhnya yang sekurus tulang berjalan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia meronta tak nyaman. Tatapan mata Ashura begitu mutlak tak terelakan.

"Sejak dulu aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Kau sangat cantik Kak dan aku menyukaimu."

Pernyataan itu membekukan seluruh syaraf di tubuh Indra. Inginnya ia berkelit, melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan posesif adiknya, tapi ia tak sanggup. Aura dominan yang menguar dari tubuh Ashura serasa melemaskan seluruh otot di tubuh Indra. Ia tak bergeming, bahkan ketika naluri pendominasi di diri Ashura bergerak mengikis jarak wajah mereka berdua. Menempelkan bibirnya yang penuh untuk melumat bibir tipis Indra secara hati-hati. Menyesapnya. Mengulumnya. Memperlakukan belah bibir seranum buah apel itu bagaikan kaca yang mudah pecah. Ashura hanya butuh naluri alpha-nya untuk membimbingnya. Karena naluri seorang alpha selalu ingin menyentuh bagian tubuh omega yang disukainya.

Suara dehaman keras yang begitu menggelegar lantas menghentikan keinginan Ashura untuk menjamah kulit tubuh kakaknya yang sehalus dinding kaca. Spontan ia bergerak mundur, melepaskan pelukan posesifnya terhadap pinggul Indra, lalu membeku ketika mendapati sosok ayahnya yang tegas telah berdiri di depan ambang pintu kamar.

"A —Ayah."

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Ashura," ujarnya dengan wajah keras dan dingin.

Mau tak mau Ashura kembali ke kamarnya. Ia begitu malu untuk sekedar berpamitan pada Indra, dan lebih memilih menatap jari-jari kakinya ketika melangkah pergi. Setelah Ashura benar-benar menjauh dari mereka, Hagoromo berjalan menghampiri Indra yang hanya diam seperti patung. Ketika dekat, telapak tangannya telah melayang cepat menampar pipi Indra.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba," kecamnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau masih berani mendekati Ashura!"

Ini pertama kalinya Hagoromo mengancamnya, biasanya pria itu hanya menatapnya dingin atau mengabaikannya ketika berpapasan. Sewaktu Indra masih dikurungpun Hagoromo tak banyak berbicara. Tapi hari ini Indra justru mendapatkan ancaman serta tamparan. Indra mengaku bersalah karena dengan bodohnya ia malah menikmati ciuman itu dan berharap Ashura akan melakukan hal yang lebih ketika hasrat telah membutakan fungsi otaknya. Ia benar-benar berdosa, tetapi kenapa hanya dia yang disalahkan disini. Kenyataannya Ashuralah yang memulai ciuman itu lebih dulu.

Indra menatap kecewa pada punggung sang ayah yang sekali lagi meninggalkannya setelah menggoreskan luka di hatinya. Ia kembali mendudukan dirinya di tepian kasur, melamun. Rasa panas yang ada di pipinya tak sebanding dengan rasa panas yang bergejolak dalam dada. Napas dihempas kasar, tapi sesak yang menggerogoti perasaannya tak juga membaik, justru malah semakin membuatnya sesak.

 **...**

Jam berdenting menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Suara ketukan angin yang menggerakan ranting menggesek permukaan jendela kayu dari luar. Indra terbangun, tidurnya sangat terusik. 7 tahun dikurung di bawah kuil, berteman sunyi dan rasa sepi tentunya tak membiasakan dirinya dari kegaduhan secuilpun. Ia bangkit terduduk pada sandaran kasurnya yang terbuat dari dipan kayu, ada suara langkah kaki dan bisikan samar dari arah luar pintu kamarnya. Tak lama dahan pintu kokoh itu menjeblak terbuka. Indra spontan menarik diri sampai punggungnya bersinggungan dengan sandaran kasur. Beberapa orang yang ia kenali sebagai penduduk di desanya memasuki ruang kamarnya, mereka menarik tubuh Indra, menyeretnya keluar kamar, sementara Indra hanya diam membiarkan orang-orang itu membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Hagoromo-sama," panggil seseorang yang mendorongnya dari belakang. Indra yang baru saja terjatuh lekas mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok sang ayah yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan dengan Kaguya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan menepati janjiku asal kau berhenti menculik para gadis di desa kami," ucapnya. Indra mengernyitkan dahi. Ia bingung dengan siapa ayahnya berucap.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian panjang Indra di udara. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena dingin yang serasa menusuk sampai ke tulang-belulang. Tengkuknya meremang, ia mendengar suara kekehan serak saat hembusan angin dingin itu berhenti membelai kulitnya.

"Kami tidak suka menunggu lama, Manusia," geraman suaranya seperti binatang.

Indra berkelit dari kumpulan warga yang menutupi arah pandangannya. Ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut kuning panjang tak beraturan tengah berhadapan sinis dengan sang ayah. Lalu seseorang menarik lengannya, Indra terhuyung berdiri lalu terhempas menuju cengkraman ayahnya. "Jika aku memberikanmu seorang omega, kau berjanji tidak akan mengganggu ketentraman desa ini lagi kan?"

"Ya, aku berjanji," mata lelaki itu berkilat buas, campuran mata manusia dengan lensa seekor hewan. "Berikan aku satu, maka aku tidak akan menculik para gadis di desa ini lagi. Itupun jika dia tidak berniat kabur ataupun bunuh diri seperti mereka."

Hagoromo menggertakan giginya saat mendengar kekehan menyebalkan lelaki itu. Ia lalu menoleh hanya untuk menatap Indra tepat di mata. "Kau dengar? Jangan mencoba untuk kabur, dan turuti semua perintah alphamu."

"Apa maksud Ayah?"

Tapi Hagoromo tak menjawab, beliau dengan segera justru melemparkan Indra ke arah pria itu. Tubuh ringkihnya berhasil ditangkap dan Indra membaui aroma tubuh si pria yang tercium sangat menusuk. Itu bau darah. Pria ini pasti siluman pembunuh manusia yang sering ia dengarkan ceritanya sewaktu kecil. Anak-anak perempuan seusianya dulu sering bercerita mengenai hal ini, dan Indra pada saat itu hanya bisa menguping cerita mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Apa maksudnya ini Ayah?" tanya Indra tak terima. Tangannya memberontak ketika lelaki itu mencekal tubuhnya erat-erat.

"Ayahmu membuangmu, Sayang... Beliau mengorbankanmu demi menyelamatkan ketentraman desanya dari kaumku."

"Tidak," ia menolak mentah-mentah perkataan si pria siluman. "Katakan itu tidak benar Ayah. Aku anak Ayah, Ayah tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini padaku kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Namun sekali lagi Hagoromo tak mejawab. Ia hanya menatap datar sosok mengiba Indra dan segala linangan airmata di pipinya.

"Ayah boleh mengurungku lagi tapi tolong jangan buang aku."

Telapak tangan si pria siluman mengusap kasar puncak kepala dan pipinya. Kekehan seraknya yang menyebalkan itu lagi-lagi mengalun memecah kesunyian malam. "Aku sudah menantikanmu selama 7 tahun. Usiamu sudah pantas menjadi seorang omega dewasa yang melahirkan keturunanku."

"Tidak!"

Hagoromo membalik tubuhnya tanpa menghiraukan jeritan Indra. Hatinya benar-benar keras seperti batu. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain dikurung selama 7 tahun lalu diumpankan menjadi tumbal demi ketentraman desa yang bahkan tak pernah menerima kehadirannya. Kenapa harus dirinya yang mengalami seluruh kepahitan ini. Pria yang paling ia sayangi dan hormati justru malah mnghancurkan hidup serta perasaannya sampai berkeping-keping.

"Ayah!" Indra menjerit lebih keras saat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat lalu dipanggul seperti beras. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung pria siluman itu, ia berharap bisa mengeluarkan sedikit saja kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan diri, tapi rupanya nihil. Selama ini Hagoromo telah melemahkan kekuatan Indra melalui ramunan yang diminumnya setiap hari.

Rombongan warga yang memenuhi tempat transaksi itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Mereka nampak tak peduli pada nasib Indra dan juga pada jeritannya yang memilukan. Ia mendengar beberapa bangsa siluman yang juga ada di tempat itu bersorak kegirangan saat ketuanya berhasil mendapatkan seorang omega meskipun bergender laki-laki. Suara auman ala binatang berlomba-lomba memecah suasana malam hari. Hingga di tengah rasa putus asanya Indra mendengar suara teriakan Ashura dari tempat transaksi dirinya dilaksanakan.

"Kak Indra!"

Dari jauh Indra menyaksikan kedatangan Ashura, disusul sosok ayahnya yang tengah murka mengejar langkah sang adik.

"Ashura! Ashura tolong!"

Pria siluman itu menggeram marah mendengar Indra yang memanggil nama lelaki lain di dekat telinganya. "Diam!" ia membentak, lalu menggertakan giginya yang berupa taring tajam.

Keputusasaan Indra tak juga berakhir saat ia menyaksikan Hagoromo yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Ashura kemudian menyeretnya pergi. Harapannya terasa hilang, ia hanya memandangi wajah kesakitan Ashura ketika Hagoromo memukul tengkuk lehernya sampai pingsan. Dunianya runtuh seketika. Kepahitan hidup yang ia rasakan lagi-lagi menghancurkannya begitu dalam.

 **...**

Sesampainya ia di sarang makhluk itu, tubuh Indra segera dihempaskan ke arah lantai. Ruang bangunan ini terbuat dari batu yang beralaskan tanah kering, tak heran jika pakaian Indra yang berwarna putih seketika langsung kotor penuh debu dan tanah.

Makhluk itu tertawa melihat ekspresi kesakitan Indra saat terjatuh. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah pengantinku. Lahirkanlah banyak omega untukku."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Seketika tawa lelaki siluman itu berhenti. Wajahnya berubah murka, dan dia langsung menerkam Indra yang telah tersudut di tanah.

"Ah! Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!"

"Panggil namaku yang benar! Panggil aku Kinkaku."

Indra mengerang, dua pergelangan tangannya dicengkram sampai ia tak bisa menggerakannya seinchipun, "Aku tidak sudi! Lepaskan aku!"

Geraman siluman bernama Kinkaku semakin keras bergaung. Ia menyentak kedua tangan Indra yang telah memerah lalu mencabik ganas Kimono putihnya. Ketika Indra berusaha memberontak, naluri kebuasan Kinkaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tertawa saat melihat airmata meluncur membasahi kedua pipi Indra yang mulus. "Khh! Kenapa kau menangis? Malam ini kau telah resmi menjadi pengantinku," jari-jari tangannya yang kasar meraba-raba perut Indra yang tak terhalangi apapun. Kimono putih miliknya telah koyak menjadi beberapa bagian, sementara sisanya yang masih bertahan di tubuh Indra hanya menggantung di antara bahu dan punggungnya yang menyentuh tanah. "Aku akan segera mengisi perut ini dengan banyak benihku. Kau akan menjadi sumber penghasil omega untuk klanku, karena kami para siluman tidak seperti manusia yang mudah mendapatkan omega. Sperma kami itu sangat mematikan, kuharap kau sanggup menahannya lebih lama dari para gadis jalang itu, setidaknya sampai kau melahirkan anak-anak kita."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Indra menyentak kasar tangan Kinkaku yang bermain-main dengan perutnya. Ia ingin menarik diri, tapi Kinkaku dengan segera mengurung tubuhnya kembali di atas tanah.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak perintahku. Aku adalah alphamu sekarang!" bentaknya. Mata Kinkaku bersinar merah, memperlihatkan iris lensanya yang berbentuk vertikal. Di masing-masing pipinya ada semacam tiga goresan yang membentuk kumis hewan, Indra baru menyadarinya saat melihat sedekat ini, dan ketiga goresan itu semakin menebal seiring besarnya kemarahan lelaki itu. Indra panik. Naluri terdalamnya berkali-kali berbisik agar dia segera lari, tapi tubuhnya tak mampu berkelit. "Aku tidak pernah menandai omega laki-laki sebelumnya, dan kau adalah yang pertama, Manis..." ia terkekeh memperlihatkan taringnya yang baru menyembul dari dalam gusi.

"A —Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Indra mencicit ketakutan. Kinkaku lagi-lagi mencengkram kedua tangannya lalu mengangsurkan helai rambut yang menempel di sekitar leher Indra. "Le—Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" dan bersamaan dengan itu Indra tak lama berteriak. Lehernya seperti terkoyak oleh gigi-gigi tajam Kinkaku. Urat-urat lehernya menegang, rasa panas dan perih yang tak tertahankan membuat tubuhnya mengejang penuh penderitaan.

Sebuah tanda kepemilikan berhasil tercipta. Kinkaku menggeram puas. Sekarang ia punya omega, omega laki-laki yang sangat langka. Ia yakin omeganya kali ini takkan bisa kabur ataupun bunuh diri seperti para gadis yang ia culik dari desa Ninshu. Kinkaku lantas melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Ia segera mempersiapkan Indra yang hanya bisa merintih menahan sakit di lehernya.

 **...**

Hari-hati bergerak sangat lambat. Setiap hari yang dilakukan Indra adalah mengutuk hidupnya yang penuh kepahitan. Kinkaku selalu menemuinya setiap malam, melakukan penyatuan, menandai seluruh jengkal kulitnya, dan melakukan banyak hal sampai rasanya Indra mau mati di detik itu juga. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia bunuh diri jika di tempat ia dikurung tidak ada satupun benda yang bisa Indra pakai untuk melukai dirinya. Kinkaku juga merantai tangan dan kaki Indra, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik sekalipun ada kesempatan untuk lari dari tempat neraka itu.

Setiap pagi, perasaan Indra selalu kacau. Perutnya mual, penuh dengan benih siluman pirang itu. Sekujur kulitnya juga bertanda biru, hasil kekerasan dan cumbuan Kinkaku yang begitu liar dan brutal. Terkadang Indra tak habis pikir, kenapa langit menghukumnya seperti ini. Indra tak pernah melakukan kesalahan, ia selalu menuruti perintah ayahnya, tapi kenapa ia dibuang. Dulu ayahnya selalu mengabaikan Indra, lalu di suatu malam tiba-tiba saja ayahnya menyeret Indra dan mengurungnya selama 7 tahun di kuil rahasia, setelah dibebaskan tak sampai 12 jam Indra sudah diserahkan pada Kinkaku sebagai tumbal untuk keselamatan desanya. Apakah bagi mereka nyawa Indra tak lebih berharga. Padahal ia juga manusia, ia ingin bahagia dan merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta.

Di tengah lamunannya, Indra tersentak saat mendengar bunyi kunci yang diputar dari luar, disusul bergeraknya bidang datar itu yang kemudian menyembulkan sosok siluman bernama Kinkaku disana. Tapi kali ini Kinkaku tidak datang sendirian, lelaki itu mengajak seseorang yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan dirinya.

"Aku tidak percaya, makhluk secantik dan seindah ini kau sembunyikan di tempat kotor seperti ini? Dimana akal sehatmu, Kak?" siluman itu berdecak sambil memindai seluruh jengkal tubuh Indra yang telah ternoda.

"Aku akan membiarkannya bebas berkeliaran setelah dia melahirkan keturunanku," Kinkaku terbahak seraya mengerling genit kepada Indra yang menatapnya penuh benci. Rasa-rasanya Indra semakin mual melihat wajah siluman brengsek itu lama-lama.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa keadaannya? Ini sudah hampir 3 bulan kan?"

Kinkaku tergelak lagi, kali ini terkesan lebih puas dari yang sebelumnya. "Tidak perlu. Memangnya kau pikir bangsa siluman itu seperti manusia? Kita tidak membutuhkan tabib," ia berjalan memutari Indra lalu berjongkok di belakang punggungnya. Kinkaku melingkarkan kedua tangannya hanya untuk memeluk leher Indra dan menciumi puncak kepalanya. Tentu saja Indra memberontak, tapi dibanding kekuatan alpha silumannya, kekuatan Indra hanya serupa geliatan cacing. "Aku bisa menciumnya. Keturunan pertamaku," perkataan itu menghentikan tarikan napas Indra selama beberapa saat. "Apa kau tidak merasakannya, Sayang?" Kinkaku mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan pelan. "Ada anak kita di dalam sini."

Indra menolak mentah-mentah sentuhan siluman itu di perutnya. Ia juga menyentak tubuh Kinkaku lalu menyeret dirinya sendiri ke pojok ruangan. "Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!"

Kekehan 2 siluman itu serasa bagaikan mimpi buruk di hidup Indra. Ia memukul kasar perutnya yang terdapat sebuah janin, tapi Kinkaku tiba-tiba melesat dan mencekal kedua tangannya ke arah tembok. "Kau masih ingin menyangkal statusmu sebagai omega? Janin ini telah membuktikan bahwa kau memang aib untuk klan dan desamu sendiri. Tapi tak usah khawatir, sebagai alphamu aku akan selalu menerima apapun kondisimu. Jadi cukup berikan aku banyak keturunan sebagai balas jasaku terhadapmu," ucapnya lewat bisikan seduktif. Kemudian Kinkaku terbuai oleh aroma tubuh Indra yang semakin kuat tercium saat dirinya sedang hamil.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sentaknya. Tapi Indra tak mampu melakukan apa-apa saat Kinkaku mencumbui leher dan dan dadanya.

Kenyataan yang terlalu berat menyebabkan jiwa seorang Indra terguncang. Tapi lihatlah apa yang dilakukan siluman itu padanya. Kinkaku hanya mementingkan naluri hewanya saja dengan menyalurkan segala libido liarnya terhadap Indra yang sedang terpukul bahkan menangis.

 **...**

Ashura melayangkan pukulan telapak tangannya yang dialiri kekuatan Ninshu pada pepohonan besar di tengah-tengah hutan. Berlatih selama 1 tahun menjadikan tubuh serta ototnya terbentuk dengan sangat baik. Peluh dan keringat dengan cepat membanjiri tubuhnya yang hanya bertelanjang dada. Kernyitan dahinya yang tertutupi sebuah kain pengikat kepala berwarna putih nampak terlihat jelas menunjukan guratan emosinya. Ashura memfokuskan arah serangannya sekali lagi, namun ia tidak memakai pukulan telapak tangan seperti tadi melainkan memusatkan ilmu Ninshunya membentuk sebuah bulatan energi di atas kulit telapak tangannya. Kumpulan tenaga dalam yang memadat, mericuhkan tekanan angin beserta pergerakan ranting hingga menggugurkan dedaunan kering di udara. Dengan mengokohkan rasa dendam dan tujuannya berlatih keras selama ini, Ashura kemudian melemparkan bola energi yang terbuat dari gumpalan angin padat pada dinding batu yang menghalangi arah pandangannya sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hebat! Yang tadi itu hebat sekali!" seseorang bertepuk tangan menyaksikan jurus terbaru Ashura yang baru disempurnakannya dalam waktu 3 hari. "Kau sudah melampaui Ayahmu, apa sekarang kau sudah berubah pikiran dan ingin menjadi penerus beliau?"

Ashura melirik orang itu tanpa minat, lalu menyambar sehelai handuk yang ia gantung di salah satu ranting pohon.

"Hei! Setidaknya kau bisa menjawab guyonanku, Bodoh!"

"Pergilah, Izuna. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Hah? Kenapa? Padahal aku selalu menemanimu berlatih di tempat ini."

Ashura mendengus seraya melemparkan handuknya yang telah basah ke tanah. Ia tampak tak berminat meladeni ucapan Izuna dan lebih memilih untuk pergi.

"Kau masih mencari keberadaan Kakakmu?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak menghentikan langkah Ashura. Izuna tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Selama ini hanya dialah yang bisa membaca isi hati Ashura yang selalu memikirkan bahkan merindukan kakak tersayangnya, Indra.

"Aku tahu dimana Kakakmu ber—"

"Hutan Kumo bagian selatan. Ya, aku tahu. Karena itulah aku berlatih keras setiap hari demi bisa merebutnya kembali," sela Ashura tegas seraya membalikan tubuhnya untuk bertatapan dengan Izuna yang nampak tersenyum. Ia mengernyit heran. Apa-apaan ekspresi yang dipasang sahabatnya itu.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga," Izuna berjalan menghampiri Ashura lalu menepuk keras bahunya yang kokoh. "Sejak dulu kau selalu menceritakan tentang kakakmu. kau begitu antusias saat dia mengajakmu bermain atau berbicara. Awalnya aku berpikir, kau sangat mengagumi sosok kakakmu itu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau hal itu ternyata lebih dari apa yang kuperkirakan selama ini."

Tak ada respon apapun dari Ashura. Lelaki itu justru menatap Izuna melalui sorot matanya yang tajam dan dewasa.

"Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, hei! Aku tahu status kakakmu yang seorang omega. Aku mendengar hal itu dari Ayahku saat sedang berbincang dengan Ayahmu setahun yang lalu. Yah, itu terdengar seperti obrolan rahasia. Mereka sepertinya telah merencanakan hal itu sejak lama. Kau tahu kan? Soal kakakmu yang dijadikan tumbal demi keselamatan para gadis di desa."

Ashura tak menyukai topik pembahasan ini. Ia lebih memilih pergi dan meninggalkan Izuna sendiri di belakang sana. Tapi kelanjutan ucapan Izuna sukses membekukan seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau ingin dia kembali, tidak ada cara lain untuk menolongnya selain membunuh alpha siluman itu."

Tentu saja Ashura tahu, karena itulah ia berlatih keras siang dan malam demi bisa membunuh siluman brengsek yang telah membawa pergi kakaknya. Gara-gara siluman itu pula Indra jadi menderita. Seandainya Ashura cukup kuat pada saat itu, ia pasti bisa berkelit dari serangan ayahnya kemudian menghajar para siluman itu sampai mati.

"Saranku... semoga kau tidak gagal."

Untuk pertama kalinya Ashura tertawa sejak kepergian Indra 1 tahun yang lalu. "Itu terdengar seperti harapan."

Izuna ikut tertawa, lalu melempar sebuah ranting kering ke arah Ashura yang kemudian ditangkap dengan mudah oleh lelaki itu. "Tentu saja aku berharap kaulah yang menang, Bodoh."

Ashura terdiam sebentar sebelum memberikan senyumannya yang teduh kepada Izuna. "Terima kasih..." ungkapnya tulus. Dalam hati Ashura bertekat misinya untuk menyelamatkan Indra dari cengkraman Kinkaku dalam waktu dekat ini harus berakhir dengan sukses.

 **...**

Berkali-kali ia menjerit dan mencakar-cakar tanah yang ia tiduri hanya demi menyalurkan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk organ bawahnya. Indra menjerit semakin nyaring. Sebuah dorongan besar dan rasa sakit yang tak terhingga seperti memaksa sesuatu yang ada di dalam perutnya untuk keluar. Cucuran peluh bersatu dengan derasnya airmata. Ia tak sanggup, tapi seseorang yang menekan kuat perutnya terus memaksa Indra untuk mengeluarkan isi di dalam rahimnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya!" teriak Ginkaku selaku adik dari Kinkaku. Siluman yang memiliki rupa mirip dengan sang kakak, tengah membantu proses persalinan Indra di ruang kurungannya.

Indra menghentakkan kepalanya ke depan dan ke belakang, sampai tak sadar jika antukan tempurung kepalanya berkali-kali menghantam tanah padat. Kedua tangannya yang dicengkram Kinkaku mengepal erat. Ia sungguh tak sanggup lagi. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah sejak Ginkaku menekan perut besarnya untuk mengeluarkan janin yang hendak terlahir ke dunia ini.

"Apakah itu omega?" tanya Kinkaku antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bayinya sulit sekali dikeluarkan dan—oh! Aku dapat! Aku bisa menariknya keluar!" soraknya girang. Tangan Ginkaku yang sedang mencengkram kepala mungil bayi itu berusaha menariknya keluar semakin kuat.

Indra mengejang dengan liarnya. Rasa sakit dan panas yang menghantam lubang analnya membuat ia berteriak sangat kencang.

Bayi itu berhasil dilahirkan ke dunia. Dengan suara tangisan yang nyaring dan bau menyengat yang cukup familiar di penciuman dua bersaudara siluman itu. Seketika raut wajah Kinkaku berubah keras. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Bukan bayi alpha yang ia inginkan tetapi seorang bayi cantik berjenis omega.

"Sial!" Kinkaku bangkit menendang apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Ia lantas keluar dari ruangan itu disusul oleh Ginkaku yang masih memegang seorang bayi mungil berambut pirang di sebelah tangannya.

"Kakak."

"Diam, Ginkaku! Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar. Tidak, tidak, aku harus kembali menghamilinya untuk mendapatkan keturunan omega. Bangsa kita bisa punah jika seluruh anggotanya adalah alpha."

"Aku tahu, Kak. Jadi tenanglah... Setidaknya anak ini masih bisa berguna untuk kita."

Perhatian Kinkaku jatuh pada buah hatinya yang baru dilahirkan. Anak itu mewarisi banyak hal dari dirinya—tidak, lebih tepatnya bayi itu mengcopy semua hal dari fisik Kinkaku. Rambutnya yang pirang, tanda lahir di kedua pipinya, lalu bola matanya yang juga berwarna biru. Tapi sekali lagi ia kecewa karena anak yang dilahirkan Indra bukanlah seorang omega.

"Kau hanya perlu mencoba dan mencobanya lagi. Omega itu masih menjadi milikmu, dan hanya dia yang bertahan mengandung sampai melahirkan benih dari seorang siluman."

Itu ada benarnya juga. Indra masih miliknya dan sampai kapanpun akan terus menjadi miliknya. Kinkaku hanya perlu mencoba dan mencobanya lagi sampai apa yang diinginkannya terwujud. Sepoles seringai licik memenuhi belah bibirnya yang menyembulkan sepasang taring tajam.

"Kinkaku-sama! Ada penyusup!" lapor seorang siluman berambut oranye. Dari arah luar terdengar suara teriakan beserta ledakan sampai membuat dinding-dinding batu di dalam markas bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Penyusup?" Kinkaku menggeram. Sepasang retina birunya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Dia manusia. Aku tak pernah melihat ilmu Ninshu sehebat dia sebelumnya."

"Ninshu?" kening Kinkaku berkerut, namun tak lama satu alisnya terangkat disertai seringaian paling keji yang pernah ia perlihatkan. "Apa kakek tua itu sekarang berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak, Kinkaku-sama. Dia bukan Hagoromo dari desa Ninshu. Manusia ini terlihat sangat muda sekali."

Bukan? Kalau begitu siapa manusia nekat yang berani mengacak-acak markas dan melawan para anak buahnya di luar? Kinkaku beranjak dari tempatnya untuk bertemu dengan manusia itu. Diikuti siluman berambut oranye itu dari belakang, sementara Ginkaku lebih memilih membersihkan bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan Indra. Bayi itu tertidur sangat lelap di tengah kekacauan besar seperti ini. Benar-benar bayi yang mengerikan.

 **...**

Dua siluman sekaligus terpental saat mendapatkan serangan Ninshu berupa bulatan cakra angin padat di dadanya. Seolah tak kehabisan tenaga, orang itu beranjak menghabisi siluman-siluman lain yang terus berdatangan dari segala arah.

"Siapa kau?" tegur Kinkaku yang baru saja datang bersama seorang siluman berambut oranye. Mata crimsonnya memindai penampilan si penyusup yang mengingatkannya dengan seorang bocah di tepi jembatan pada malam itu.

"Dimana kakakku?"

Pertanyaan itu setidaknya telah membuktikan bahwa tebakan Kinkaku tidaklah salah. "Kau bocah yang waktu itu berniat mengejar kami. Ada perlu apa kau datang kesini?"

"Apa kau tuli? Kutanyakan sekali lagi, dimana kakakku?"

"Kakakmu?" Kinkaku tersenyum miring. Aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya lamat-lamat terasa memberat dan mengintimidasi. Tapi Ashura tidak goyah, dia justru membalas Kinkaku dengan menunjukkan aura dominannya yang tak kalah mengerikan. "Menarik."

Dua lelaki alpha saling berhadapan sengit. Hanya status mereka sebagai siluman dan manusialah yang membedakannya. Selebihnya, tatapan, aura, dan mode mengintimidasi mereka sama-sama kuat tak terbantahkan.

"Lucu sekali... Bocah kecil sepertimu ingin menantangku, huh?"

Bibir Ashura tetap bungkam, merapatkan satu garis lurus yang terlihat tipis di wajahnya. Hanya mata hitamnya yang terlihat nyalang menatap seringai menjijikan si bibir Kinkaku.

Sedetik kemudian, dua alpha itu saling menubrukkan tubuh dan saling melemparkan serangan. Awalnya mereka beradu kepalan tinju, berusaha saling menjatuhkan lewat tendangan, lalu Kinkaku membalasnya dengan muntahan jurus api yang keluar dari mulutnya. Untunglah Ashura sempat berkelit, gerak refleksnya yang bagus menghindarkan dirinya dari kemungkinan terbakar oleh jurus api itu.

"Untuk ukuran bocah kecil sepertimu, kau cukup hebat juga," Kinkaku memujinya sambil menjilat bibir tanda ia tertarik dengan kemampuan Ashura.

Tanpa aba-aba dan gerakan, Kinkaku tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandangan Ashura. Hal itu tentu saja mengejutkan dan membuat Ashura bertindak waspada. Seluruh sensor kepekaan di tubuhnya diperkuat, dan sesuatu yang terasa berbahaya melesat cepat mengincar belakang punggungnya. Refleks Ashura berbalik badan dan menangkis tendangan Kinkaku yang serupa kilatan cahaya.

Serangannya memang gagal tapi Kinkaku merasa cukup terhibur dengan bakat Ashura. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu mulai menatap serius pada sosok bocah di hadapannya. Lamat-lamat aura Kinkaku berubah lagi menjadi lebih berat dan berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Cakra merah yang terasa panas di udara menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kinkaku. Dari ujung jari-jari tangan dan kakinya terdapat sebuah cakar tajam yang siap mengoyak tubuh Ashura kapanpun. Lalu wujud Kinkaku yang semula seperti manusia perlahan berubah bentuk ke mode silumannya. Kinkaku mengaum menggetarkan tanah dan seisi hutan, udara bergerak ribut menerbangkan helai daun dan mencemari sekitarnya dengan udara panas.

Di tempatnya berdiri, tak sekalipun Ashura merasa gentar. Ia dengan tenangnya melepaskan pakaian beserta jubahnya, membiarkan tubuhnya yang gagah tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun di bagian dada. Ashura hanya mengenakan celana kain berwarna hitam yang tampak nyaman melekat di kedua kakinya.

Kinkaku tiba-tiba menyerang lagi, tanpa persiapan dan sewaspadaan yang sedikit lengah, Ashura berhasil dilukai di bagian perut. Bekas cakar memanjang yang tengah mengeluarkan darah segar terukir di sisi kiri perutnya. Ashura mendesis pelan merasakan hawa panas di mulut lukanya yang cukup panjang.

"Sudah mau menyerah, Bocah?" kikikan mengejek Kinkaku tak juga membuat Ashura gentar. Dia justru menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap jalannya pertarungan.

Serangan lagi-lagi dilakukan oleh Kinkaku. Siluman berwujud manusia setengah rubah itu bergerak cepat bagaikan kilat. Ia menyerang Ashura yang hanya bisa berdiri dan menangkis tanpa sekalipun berhasil membalasnya. Kinkaku tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia mencakar dada dan wajah Ashura, lalu bergerak mengincar jantungnya. Ia ingin menanamkan seluruh kuku- kuku tajamnya di rongga dada bocah itu. Tapi keinginannya tak berhasil terwujud karena Ashura lagi dan lagi berhasil menangkis serangan Kinkaku.

Dia berdecih. Jika terus begini Kinkaku hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya demi meladeni permainan Ashura. Karena itulah ia menambah level kekuatannya menjadi maksimal, membuat bentuk silumannya semakin sempurna layaknya seekor rubah api. Sosok mengerikan itu diliputi cakra api yang begitu panas, bahkan di jarak sejauh ini Ashura merasa luka-lukanya bagai terbakar.

"Berdoalah, Bocah. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka," gelak tawa mengejek lagi-lagi memanasi telinga Ashura. Kinkaku melesat dengan wujud rubah apinya, ia menyerang Ashura dengan semburan lava yang sangat panas hingga membuat Ashura terpental jauh ke udara. Setelah itu barulah ia menerjang Ashura yang masih terambang di udara menggunakan cakarnya. "Mati kau!" bersamaan dengan itu mata Ashura yang tajam berkilat terang. Cakar Kinkaku seharusnya telah berhasil mengoyak tubuh dan daging Ashura, tapi rupanya yang diserang oleh Kinkaku hanyalah udara kosong. Ashura menghilang entah kemana dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang punggung Kinkaku, kemudian menyerang siluman itu menggunakan bulatan cakra Ninshunya hingga tembus ke depan. Serangan Ashura jatuh di titik fatal Kinkaku. Tangan bocah itu menembus dada sang siluman hingga menyebabkannya jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah.

Mereka mendarat dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Ashura berhasil menumpukan kedua lutut kakinya, sementara Kinkaku mendarat dengan kepalanya terlebih dulu menghantam tanah. Siluman itu jatuh tak berkutik, hanya terdengar erangan lirih dan napas putus-putus dari mulutnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," ejek Ashura. Napas pemuda itu juga terengah-engah seperti Kinkaku, tapi kondisi fisiknya masih jauh lebih baik dari keadaan siluman rubah itu.

"Kakak!" Ginkaku berteriak marah saat melihat keadaan kakaknya yang ambruk di tanah. Buru-buru ia melesat ke arah Kinkaku sebelum Ashura sempat membunuhnya. Dia lalu membawa sang kakak menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin kencang di tempat itu.

Ashura berpikir, Kinkaku akan tetap mati dengan luka separah itu. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Ketika Ashura berhasil menemukan keberadaan Indra yang tergolek lemah di atas tanah dengan darah yang merembes dari lubang analnya, ia mendapati tanda kepemilikan Kinkaku di bahu polos Indra masih saja terukir dengan sangat jelas.

"Kak Indra," ia berlutut di samping kakaknya, lalu membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukan. "Apa aku terlambat? Siluman itu... Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan siluman itu kepadamu, Kak?"

Indra menggeliat lemah di dalam pelukannya. Ia terbatuk-batuk sebelum membuka kedua matanya yang nampak sayu. "Ashura... Kaukah itu?"

Ashura membawa sebelah tangan Indra ke pipinya. Menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan yang ia miliki untuk sang kakak. "Ini aku, Kak."

Mendengar suara familiar di telinganya, airmata Indra jatuh berlinang menuruni pipinya yang tirus. "Keluarkan aku dari sini. Kumohon tolonglah aku."

Ashura mengangguk mantap. Airmata juga turut membasahi kedua pipinya yang terdapat lebam dan luka. "Kedatanganku kesini memang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kita akan hidup bersama mulai dari sekarang. Kau tenang saja, aku akan memastikan siapapun tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Meskipun itu adalah Ayah sekalipun, aku akan menentang beliau dan desa demi dirimu, Kak. Aku berjanji."

Tak ada yang lebih melegakan dan membahagiakan selain mendengar suara menenangkan Ashura beserta janjinya. Biarlah Indra mendapatkan kebahagiaannya kali ini. Ia sudah lelah menderita dan menangis.

Setelah kejadian di markas siluman waktu itu, Indra dan Ashura menjalani kehidupan barunya di Hutan Konoha, jauh dari desa Ninshu beserta klannya. Ashura menentang tegas perintah sang ayah dan menolak keinginan beliau yang memintanya menjadi penerus klan Otsutsuki beserta pemimpin untuk desa Ninshu di masa mendatang. Ashura lebih memilih hidup berdua bersama Indra. Meskipun tanda kepemilikan Kinkaku masih terukir di bahu Indra, Ashura mengakali tanda itu dengan jurus cakranya. Ashura menanamkan sebagian kekuatannya di sekitar tanda kepemilikan itu, agar saat ia menyentuh Indra, lelaki itu tidak akan merasakan sakit atau bahkan perasaan seperti terbakar yang menyengat dari segel di lehernya. Selain itu Ashura juga melindungi seluruh hutan Konoha dengan kekkai. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko jika seandainya komplotan Kinkaku kembali berencana merebut Indra dari sisinya. Ashura tahu kalau siluman rubah itu masih hidup sampai sekarang, dan dengan kekuatannya yang terbagi untuk membuat kekkai dan juga melindungi Indra, Ashura takkan bisa lagi menang jika berhadapan dengan siluman itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Selang 2 tahun mereka hidup bersama, Ashura telah memasuki usia 17 tahun, dimana seorang alpha menjadi sosok dewasa yang bisa membina sebuah rumah tangga dan menjadi kepala keluarga. Di kepalanya telah terancang rencana pernikahan dan hidup bahagia bersama Indra, tetapi setiap kali melihat tanda segel di leher Indra masih terukir, sedikitnya menyadarkan Ashura jika Indra masih belum sepenuhnya ia miliki. Terlebih lagi, seorang utusan ayahnya datang mengunjungi kediaman Indra dan Ashura di tengah hutan. Utusan itu menyampaikan keadaan fisik Kaguya yang mulai melemah karena menderita penyakit parah, dan Hagoromo ingin Ashura kembali ke desa untuk bersedia dilantik menjadi penerus sang ayah yang tidak lagi berusia muda atas keinginan sang nenek. Tentu saja Ashura menolak. Dia lebih memilih hidup bersama Indra ketimbang memimpin desa yang telah kejam membuang kakaknya.

"Sampaikan pada Ayah, aku menolak untuk kembali. Dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi kembali ke desa itu—"

"Ashura," tegur Indra yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Kehadiran Indra tentu saja menarik perhatian sang utusan. "Kembalilah dan temui Ayah."

"Tapi, Kak—"

"Masalahnya aku juga rindu pada beliau. Kalau kau kembali, aku jadi punya alasan untuk ikut pulang bersamamu," Indra menundukan kepalanya. Ia masih menyimpan rasa hormat terhadap Hagoromo beserta sang nenek yang dikabarkan sedang sakit keras, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya masih terluka juga akibat perlakuan mereka terhadapnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Ashura menghela napas pasrah kemudian mengangguk. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi kakaknya tercinta. "Baiklah, kita akan kembali," tatapannya tertuju lurus-lurus memandang sang utusan. "Katakan pada Ayah, bukan hanya aku yang datang menemuinya tapi juga Kak Indra."

Utusan itu lalu mengangguk. Tak lama ia undur diri dari kediaman Otsutsuki bersaudara itu.

"Apa Kakak yakin ingin menemui Ayah dan Nenek?" Ashura mengekorinya masuk setelah memastikan utusan itu pergi dari rumahnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi mereka bisa saja menyakitimu lagi, Kak."

"Kan ada kau. Bukankah dulu kau pernah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitiku lagi?"

Raut khawatir Ashura berubah menjadi lembut ketika menatap wajah cantik Indra yang sedang tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku akan menepati janjiku," ia meraih pinggul Indra kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Lewat ekor matanya Ashura melirik tanda segel di leher Indra yang bersinar terang akibat perlindungan cakra miliknya. Segel itu akan selalu bersinar setiap kali Ashura menyentuh Indra, dan lelaki cantik itu takkan merasakan efek sakit dari sentuhan alpha lain selain pemilik segel itu, namun sebagai gantinya Ashura harus mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya untuk membuat tanda itu tetap terjaga tanpa menyakiti sang kakak.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kakak'?"

Ashura melepas pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Indra dari jarak yang cukup dekat. "Apa aku boleh hanya memanggil 'Indra' saja?"

"Kenapa tidak?" ujar Indra santai.

Karena gemas akan sikapnya, Ashura lantas menyerang bibir ranum Indra yang sedikit terbuka.

Segel itu bersinar lagi. Tapi Indra tidak merasakan sedikitpun rasa sakit.

"Ne, bukankah aku sudah berusia 17 tahun sekarang?" ia berucap di depan bibir itu, seraya menjilatnya pelan-pelan. Ashura begitu suka menggoda sang kakak yang bisa sangat erotis ketika mendesah.

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga ingin melakukan 'itu' seperti teman-temanku yang sudah berhasil memiliki omeganya."

"Kau ingin aku menjadi omegamu?"

"Kenapa kau masih saja bertanya? Aku tidak mungkin bersedia hidup berdua denganmu, lalu memasang kekkai di seluruh hutan ini jika tidak menginginkanmu sebagai omegaku."

Indra tercenung. Ia masih sadar betul akan status dirinya yang masih dimiliki oleh Kinkaku. Tanda di lehernya tidak akan hilang sebelum siluman rubah itu mati, ataupun sebaliknya. Jika terus seperti ini bagaimana caranya Indra dan Ashura bisa hidup bahagia bersama.

"Selama kekuatanku ada di dalam tubuhmu, segel kepemilikan ini tidak akan menyakitimu ataupun menjadi penghalang untuk hubungan kita."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan ini selamanya. Kau bisa melemah suatu saat nanti—" ucapan Indra terpotong saat Ashura menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Indra.

"Selagi aku tidak bertarung, maka hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Kekuatanku hanya akan terfokus pada dirimu dan juga anak kita kelak. Aku akan melakukan banyak cara demi melindungi kalian berdua."

Dengusan geli terhembus dari celah bibir Indra. Adiknya yang manis dan lugu kenapa bisa berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki yang penggombal seperti ini. Tapi Indra tersenyum juga, merasakan perasaan bahagia luar biasa dan hangat yang membungkus erat relung hatinya.

"Jadi... izinkan aku..." pelan-pelan kedua tangan Ashura meraba setiap jengkal kulit Indra. Diam-diam ia juga sudah membaringkan Indra di atas kasur sampai membuat si empunya tidak sadar kapan dirinya dipindahkan. "Aku sungguh menginginkanmu."

Seulas senyum lembut tersemat di bibir Indra, dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian seksi yang sanggup menarik libido Ashura ke titik final.

 **...**

Gerbang besar terbuka disertai ucapan penyambutan yang dilakukan para warga desa kepada Ashura. Tatapan mereka kemudian jatuh pada Indra yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Ashura. Seketika ucapan syukur dan senyum lebar yang diberikan para warga luntur begitu saja.

Ashura mengajak Indra masuk ke halaman rumah lama mereka, lalu terpaku begitu saja ketika menyaksikan para pelayan dan beberapa orang tabib berlarian menuju kamar Kaguya. Perasaan Indra mendadak resah, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Ashura kemudian ikut berlari seperti mereka. Di belakangnya Ashura berlari menyusul, bukan karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kaguya, tapi lebih condong mengkhawatirkan Indra. Bagaimanapun keluarga Otsutsuki masih menganggapnya sebagai aib karena terlahir sebagai omega laki-laki.

"Nenek..."

"Jangan mendekat!" seruan tegas Hagoromo menghentikan keinginan Indra untuk memeluk neneknya. Di sebelah kiri Kaguya telah bersimpuh sang paman bernama Hamura. Namun berbeda dengan Hagoromo, Hamura justru menyambut kedatangan Indra dengan penuh senyuman.

"Kenapa kau datang bersamanya?" tegur Hagoromo setelah melihat sosok Ashura masuk ke dalam.

"Bukankah utusanmu sudah menyampaikannya? Kenapa kau masih saja kaget seperti itu."

Hagoromo bungkam, tapi matanya mendelik tak senang melihat Ashura yang berjalan menghampiri Indra lalu memeluknya erat. Ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi, sekarang ia hanya berharap semoga bencana yang dikatakan ibunya tidak membawa serta keluarga dan desanya.

Kaguya tiba-tiba terbatuk keras sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Hal itu menarik perhatian Hagoromo dari kedua puteranya dan kembali mendekati futon sang ibu.

"Ayah, biarkan aku menyembuhkan Nenek."

Spontan Hagoromo melirik wajah Indra yang dipenuhi ketakutan ketika bertatapan dengan dirinya.

"Aku... Aku bisa membantu menyembuhkan—"

"Jangan bercanda! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika menggunakan tenaga dalam saja kau tidak bisa!"

"Aku bisa!" bantah Indra tegas. Ia bisa melakukan Ninshu dan mengeluarkan tenaga dalam selama kekuatan Ashura masih menyertai dirinya. Tapi jika dilakukan terlalu berlebihan, Ashura akan cepat merasa kelelahan.

"Pergilah... Kau tidak diinginkan disini. Aku hanya memanggil Ashura bukan dirimu."

Perkataan itu sangat tajam layaknya pisau. Dan itu menyakiti perasaan Indra. Ia hanya ingin menolong, tapi kenapa niat baiknya selalu dipandang buruk oleh ayahnya.

"Aku... Aku hanya—" delikan sangar Hagoromo langsung membuatnya bungkam. Ashura menatap bengis pada ayahnya yang selalu berlaku tidak adil pada Indra. Ia sesungguhnya benci harus berada disini dan berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang telah membuat hidup Indra menderita.

"Indra," suara dalam Ashura menyentak beberapa orang yang ada di kamar Kaguya. "Tidak ada yang menghargai kedatangan kita disini. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

Terlihat keenganan dari bola mata Indra yang berkaca-kaca, tapi ia tidak menolak Ashura yang sudah menuntunnya pergi dari kamar itu. Sesekali Indra menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menatap punggung sang ayah sedikit lebih lama.

Dulu dan sekarang tetap tidak berubah. Indra hanya bisa melihat sosok sang ayah dari punggungnya saja.

 **...**

Masa-masa pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Indra memang sempat murung setelah diusir Hagoromo ketika mereka menjenguk Kaguya yang sedang sakit parah waktu itu. Kabar mengenai kematian neneknya juga sempat berhembus dan terdengar ke telinga mereka, tapi tidak ada yang dilakukan Ashura. Hanya Indra yang merasa sedih bahkan menangis selama seharian karena kehilangan sosok sang nenek.

Setelahnya Ashura berhasil mengembalikan senyum dan keceriaan Indra kembali. Mereka bertekat untuk terus hidup berdua dan saling melindungi. Meskipun keluarganya menentang, tapi Ashura membuktikan bahwa hidup bersama Indra bukanlah suata kutukan atau aib. Ia luar biasa bahagia. Menjalani rumah tangga bersama omega yang dicintainya bukanlah sebuah bencana.

Dan kebahagiaannya semakin lengkap setelah Indra berhasil hamil. Di dalam rahim Indra ada janinnya, buah hati mereka. Anak yang selama ini diharapkan Ashura sebelum memasuki tahap kedewasaannya di usia 17 tahun.

Selama 9 bulan penuh, Ashura selalu menjaganya, membuat cakranya yang berada di dalam tubuh Indra stabil untuk terus melindungi mereka. Ashura tak begitu mempedulikan dirinya yang kadang kelelahan karena harus selalu siaga menyalurkan tenaga dalam saat masa-masa kehamilan Indra. Karena di tubuh Indra masih terdapat tanda milik Kinkaku. Ashura tak berani membayangkan rasa sakit yang seperti apa yang nantinya akan Indra alami selama mengandung buah hatinya jika tanpa perlindungan cakra miliknya.

Dan hari-hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya akhirnya tiba. Anak yang selama ini ia tunggu kehadirannya telah terlahir dengan selamat ke bumi. Anak itu memiliki bau manis layaknya omega, tapi berjenis kelamin laki-laki seperti Indra. Ashura tidak menganggap anak itu terkutuk seperti warga desa yang menjuluki Indra dulu. Ia justru mencintai buah hatinya dengan segenap perasaannya.

"Anak ini bernama, Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Indra memastikan pendengarannya, lalu tersenyum lega mendapati Ashura yang memandangi putera kecilnya dengan sorot memuja yang berlebihan.

"Aku selalu ingin menamainya Sasuke sejak kau baru mengandung janinnya di perutmu. Itu nama tokoh pahlawan favoritku."

Tentu saja Indra tahu, bagaimanapun apa yang selalu disukai Ashura tidak pernah luput dari perhatiannya sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Anak ini sungguh manis. Lihatlah, jari-jari tangannya sangat mungil, aku sampai takut menggenggamnya begitu erat. Dia terlihat rapuh sekali," binar memuja yang tersorot dari sepasang mata hitam Ashura tak juga meredup. Ia menciumi pipi gembil anaknya yang hanya meleguh dalam rengkuhannya. "Hahaha... dia lucu sekali," setetes airmata meluncur membasahi pipinya. Ashura lalu mendekati ranjang Indra lalu mendekap kedua harta berharganya dengan penuh perasaan cinta. "Terima kasih, Indra. Aku sangat bahagia sekali. Aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian berdua dengan nyawaku."

Dada Indra bergemuruh. Ada jutaan perasaan bahagia yang meletup di dalam hatinya. Tapi ketika teringat pada bayinya yang pertama, bayi yang ia hasilkan bersama Kinkaku, perasaan bahagia yang tadi dirasakan oleh Indra perlahan menghilang tergantikan dengan perasaan bersalah dan sesak yang tidak tertahankan. Sampai sekarang Indra tak berani mengatakan mengenai dirinya yang sempat melahirkan keturunan Kinkaku. Indra terlalu takut mengakuinya. Ia takut Ashura akan kecewa dan kebahagiaannya akan musnah secepat kedipan mata.

 **...**

Kelahiran Sasuke membawa kebanggaan tersendiri untuk Ashura selaku ayahnya. Ashura juga menanamkan sebagian kekuatannya untuk melindungi Sasuke. Tak hanya dari para siluman tapi juga berjaga-jaga dari warga desa atau mungkin keluarganya. Ashura takut ayahnya juga akan menyakiti Sasuke ketika beliau tahu Sasuke berbeda seperti Indra.

Usia Sasuke baru memasuki 7 tahun saat utusan kedua ayahnya datang menemui mereka. Utusan itu memberitahukan keadaan sang ayah yang sedang menderita sakit parah sama seperti kondisi neneknya dulu.

"Katakan padanya, aku tidak akan pulang meskipun—"

"Ashura," suara lirih Indra terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Ashura merasa seperti dejavu ketika mendengar Indra memanggilnya dengan nada yang sama dengan yang dulu. Tapi bedanya kali ini ada sosok mungil yang juga turut menatapnya dalam rengkuhan Indra. Rasa marah yang sebelumnya mendiami hati Ashura dengan mudahnya terkikis oleh tatapan lugu bocah berambut hitam yang hanya memandangi kedua orangtuanya secara bergantian.

"Kemari, Sasuke," panggilnya melalui suara halus khas seorang ayah.

"Touchan, dia siapa?"

Utusan yang diperintahkan ayahnya langsung diam membeku ketika menyadari bau manis yang tercium dari dalam tubuh bocah laki-laki itu.

"Hanya teman lama Tousan. Kenapa kau kesini? Ini bukan pembicaraan anak kecil."

Sasuke cemberut. Lalu membiarkan saja ketika tubuhnya diangkat lalu didekap oleh gendongan hangat ayahnya.

"Ashura, temuilah Ayah," pinta Indra yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku akan menunggumu pulang disini bersama Sasuke."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa kalian. Jika Ayah menginginkanku menemuinya, berarti dia harus menerima keluarga kecilku juga."

"Ayah tidak akan senang jika melihatku ikut bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu aku menolak menemuinya."

"Tapi, Ashura-sama—" delikan tajam Ashura sanggup membuat utusan ayahnya terdiam. Dia lalu menunduk hormat pada Ashura dan juga Indra. "Kalau begitu kalian ikutlah bersamaku menemui Hagoromo-sama. Beliau sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi."

Ashura menimbang pendapatnya sebentar, lalu melirik ke arah Indra yang kemudian mengangguk menyetujui permohonan pria utusan itu. "Baiklah," ia menjawab seraya mencium kening Sasuke yang masih berada di dekapannya. "Kita pergi menemui Kakek, oke, Sasuke?" matanya mengedip lucu melihat rona kebingungan putera kecilnya. Tapi saat melihat senyum Sasuke terkembang begitu lebarnya, Ashura tak bisa menahan buncahan kebahagiaan di dalam dadanya.

"Oke, Touchan."

 **...**

Kediaman keluarga Otsutsuki tak banyak berubah. Sejak meninggalnya sang nenek, rupanya Hagoromo menderita penyakit keras yang sama dengan Kaguya. Berpuluh-puluh tabib hebat yang berada di dalam desa atau luar desa sudah pernah mencoba menyembuhkan Hagoromo tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil. Sebenarnya Indra ingin mencoba membantu meringankan sakit sang ayah, tapi ia begitu takut niat baiknya akan ditolak mentah-mentah dua kali.

"Ashura..." kelopak mata Hagoromo yang pucah berusaha membuka demi melihat putera kebanggaannya.

"Ya, aku disini," sahutnya ketika sang ayah sudah membuka kedua matanya. "Bersama keluarga kecilku," lanjutnya lirih.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah."

"Ayahlah yang terlalu banyak mengalami perubahan. Kau bukan lagi pria sok galak yang selalu mengajariku ini dan itu," tersirat kegetiran dalam suara tenang Ashura. Tidak ada satu anakpun yang akan tega melihat orangtua yang selalu ia hormati dan sayangi menderita seperti ini.

"Sekali lagi Ashura... jadilah penerusku. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan untuk menjaga desa Ninshu ini."

"Sekali lagi kukatakan juga Ayah... aku menolaknya. Aku ingin perhatianku hanya berpusat pada Indra dan puteraku. Aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka, tidak dengan yang lain."

Mendengar hal itu perhatian Hagoromo jatuh pada Indra dan seorang bocah kecil berambut raven. Anak itu begitu manis dan lucu, dia bahkan menatap Hagoromo tanpa berkedip. Tapi saat tahu ia menjadi pusat perhatian, Sasuke lekas bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Ashura.

"Anak ini..." suara Hagoromo yang serak dan kering sedikitnya membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. Anak itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya di punggung Ashura. Tangan lelaki tua itu terangkat, berniat menyentuh kulit wajah Sasuke yang putih, tapi Indra sudah lebih dulu meraih tubuh puteranya lalu mendekapnya dengan penuh keprotektifan.

Siapapun tahu bagaimana sikap Hagoromo terhadap Indra. Hanya Indra yang tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya diabaikan dan dibuang. Tentunya Indra tak ingin Sasuke juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama serta rasa sakit yang sama pula sepertinya.

"Dia mirip denganmu..."

Suara lirih Hagoromo menggetarkan perasaan Indra. Sejak dulu Hagoromo tidak pernah berbicara sepelan itu kepadanya.

"Dan kau... sangat mirip dengan ibumu..."

Pertahanan Indra jebol. Airmata dengan derasnya berlomba-lomba menuruni kedua pipinya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu lekas membantu mengusap linangan airmata di wajah Chichi-nya. Tapi berapa kalipun ia menghapusnya, airmata Indra seolah tak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Ayah..." Indra memanggilnya dengan pilu.

"Maaf..." satu kata yang tak pernah terucap dari belah bibir ayahnya menjadi kata terakhir di penghujung napasnya. Lelaki tua itu menutup mata diiringi isak tangis kedua putera beserta adik kandungnya yang berduka. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan di sekitar, tapi tak lama bocah itu juga ikut menangis saat kedua orantuanya memeluk tubuhnya dengan penuh kepiluan dalam dada.

 **TBC**

Notes : Bagian Narusasunya ada di chapter depan yaa... saya sengaja membaginya menjadi dua biar jalan ceritanya lebih kompleks, tapi maaf kalo alurnya terkesan terlalu cepat. Fic ini request'an si Taiyo Tsuki Yaoi, karena dialah saya jadi teracuni pair ghoib ini /digampar. Karena saya baik hati makanya saya membagikan racun yang sama pada kalian semua wkwkwkwk jadi selamat menikmati :D


	2. Naruto to Sasuke

Hari berganti begitu cepat, tak terasa sudah hampir sepuluh tahun terlewati sejak kematian Hagoromo. Ashura tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak menerima posisi jabatan pemimpin bagi desa Ninshu. Sebagai keturunan alpha satu-satunya di Klan Otsutsuki, Ashura lebih memilih menjalani kehidupan bersama keluarga kecilnya di hutan Konoha, jauh dari desa dan jauh dari para penduduk.

Dan sebagai gantinya Hamura lah yang menaiki posisi jabatan itu, meski jauh di lubuk hatinya Hamura masih berharap agar Ashura dan Indra bisa kembali ke desa dan hidup bersamanya. Keluarga Otsutsuki yang tersisa hanya tinggal mereka bertiga saja, serta Sasuke selaku putera dari kedua pasangan penerus Hagoromo. Hamura memang tidak seperti kakaknya yang mendiskriminasi Indra serta menghujatnya sebagai aib. Hamura percaya dengan perbedaan status seorang Indra adalah suatu anugerah tersendiri bagi keluarganya. Sayang hal itu tidak tercetus dalam pikiran sang kakak ataupun mendiang ibunya, kedua orang itu justru membuang Indra dan menjadikannya sebagai tumbal demi keselamatan para warga desa.

Rasa-rasanya jika mengingat hal itu Hamura ingin sekali menebus semua kesalahannya pada Indra. Sebagai seorang paman tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan keponakannya. Hamura terlalu takut menentang keputusan Kaguya dan juga Hagoromo yang terkenal sangat tegas dan sulit sekali dibantah.

Pandangannya beralih menatap awan-awan putih yang menghiasi langit biru. Ia jadi teringat saat Indra kecil, anak itu sangat suka sekali memandangi awan. Ketika sedang bersedih, Indra cenderung menutupi kesedihannya dengan melihat langit. Hamura tahu seberapa besar luka yang ditorehkan Hagoromo dihati anak itu. Bahkan untuk melihat ketulusan di wajah polos Indra pun, kakaknya tidak bisa. Betapa malangnya nasib Indra. Sejak kecil dia terbiasa menghadapi kesendirian serta cibiran para warga. Indra tidak pernah punya teman, satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki di rumahpun dijauhkan oleh Kaguya dan Hagoromo, padahal jika dipikir-pikir Ashura adalah adiknya, jadi tak aneh jika Indra ingin bermain dengan sang adik yang jauh lebih dimanja dan disayang. Tapi betapa hebatnya anak itu, dia tak pernah merasa iri ataupun membenci Ashura yang selalu mendapatkan perlakuan khusus layaknya seorang pangeran. Tak heran jika Ashura lebih memilih Indra dan putera kecilnya daripada harus memimpin para penduduk yang dulu sering menyakiti Indra seperti mendiang ayah dan neneknya.

Sekarang Hamura mengerti sekuat apa jalinan yang terikat antara kedua keponakannya itu. Ia hanya mampu berharap semoga Indra dan Ashura selalu bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya kelak. Kalau boleh ia sangat ingin melihat tumbuh kembang Sasuke selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Anak itu pasti sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang. Apa Ashura memperlakukan omega kecil itu dengan baik? Tidak seburuk perlakuan mendiang kakaknya terhadap Indra dulu. Tapi Hamura percaya, bahwa Ashura akan menjadi sosok ayah yang jauh lebih baik dari Hagoromo. Dan Sasuke pasti sangat bahagia memiliki figur orangtua yang luar biasa seperti mereka.

"Hamura-sama, Anda sedang apa?"

Lamunan Hamura terkikis saat suara seorang pria tua memecah seluruh ingatan dan harapan yang terkumpul di hatinya. Ia lupa kalau sejak tadi dirinya hanya terduduk di halaman belakang rumah dengan kepala menengadah ke atas langit biru. Memperhatikan arakan awan sembari mengenang sosok Indra kecil yang selalu bersedih di tempat ini.

"Aku hanya teringat masa lalu," sahutnya tanpa menutup-nutupi apapun. "Apa yang lain sudah berkumpul?"

Pria tua mengangguk sopan, lalu menyerahkan sebuah jubah panjang untuk dikenakan Hamura dalam rapat antar klan di kuil utama hari ini. Tempat itu tentu saja semakin mengingatkan Hamura dengan sosok malang Indra yang terkurung.

"Baiklah... sudah saatnya kita menyusul yang lain. Mereka pasti kesal jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Kekehan pria tua mengalun, dan Hamura membalas kekehan itu dengan kuluman senyum simpul. "Anda terlalu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini, Tuanku."

"Hm, mungkin aku memang sudah terlalu tua untuk memegang alih jabatan seberat ini. Seandainya aku memiliki seorang penerus, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah direpotkan oleh semua hal yang selalu membuat kepalaku sakit."

"Anda terlalu banyak berpikir, Tuanku. Rilekslah sedikit..."

"Aku akan lega jika anak itu kembali dan memimpin desa ini bersama keluarga kecilnya," ucap Hamura sambil membayangkan sosok Ashura. "Tapi mungkin itu hanya akan menjadi angan-anganku saja."

Jejeran lantai tatami berderit, menjadi saksi mengenai perbincangan antara Hamura dan sang pelayan. Jika memang boleh berharap lebih, Hamura sangat ingin sekali mendatangi Ashura dan memintanya menjadi pemimpin Ninshu sekali lagi.

Tapi apakah itu mungkin?

 **...**

Sepasang lengan pucat melewati bahu seorang pria di atas kursi. Dengan cepat sepasang tangan kurus terampil itu merebut surat kabar harian yang baru saja diantarkan burung peliharaannya untuk sang Tousan.

"Sasuke..." suara memelas sang Tousan yang begitu serak di tengah sakit flu-nya membuat Sasuke sedikit meringis. "Biarkan Tousan membacanya—Uhuk!"

Sasuke tak menurutinya, ia dengan segera menggeleng sembari berkacak pinggang mengikuti sang chichi ketika marah. "Bukankah Chichi bilang Tousan harus banyak istirahat?"

"Tousanmu ini sedang beristirahat jika kau tidak bisa melihat—Uhuk! Jadi cepat berikan surat kabarnya, Tousan sedang membacanya, Sasuke..."

"Tidak..." putusnya, lalu menggulung surat kabar itu untuk diletakkan di atas lemari buku.

"Sasuke..." Ashura menghela napas lelah ketika Sasuke justru menuntunnya untuk segera memasuki kamar. "Kalau begini kau jadi semakin mirip Chichimu."

"Aku memang anak Chichi," sahutnya bangga, tapi melihat delikan tak puas Ashura, Sasuke kemudian bergelayut manja dilengan Tousannya. "Dan aku juga anak Tousan."

Setelahnya senyum penuh kepuasan tersungging di bibir Ashura. Sasuke lalu mendudukan lelaki alpha itu di pinggiran kasur, kemudian menyuruhnya untuk segera berbaring dan beristirahat. Tousannya yang kuat ini sedang sakit. Entah kenapa semenjak Sasuke memasuki masa remajanya, beliau jadi sering sakit-sakitan seperti sekarang. Apa mungkin segel pelindung yang Ashura tanamkan ketika Sasuke masih bayi terlalu banyak menguras tenaga beliau. Karena setahu Sasuke segel yang sama juga terukir di tubuh Indra, dengan tambahan adanya tanda lain yang terkurung dalam goresan segel itu.

"Sekarang Tousan harus istirahat. Aku akan membantu Chichi mencari tanaman obat di luar."

"Memang dimana Chichimu?" tanya Ashura, ia membiarkan Sasuke mengurusi keperluan tidurnya seperti membenarkan letak bantal atau menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Chichi sedang meramu obat di dapur. Tousan sudah terkena flu lebih dari 7 hari, dan itu bisa berbahaya jika dibiarkan terus-menerus. Tousan ini sudah tua, sudah bukan alpha muda sok kuat yang bisa menyepelekan penyakit lagi."

Ashura terkekeh mendengar segala wejangan dari putera tercintanya.

"Jadi sebaiknya Tousan menuruti perintahku, atau aku akan mendiamkan Tousan selama seminggu," ancamnya, yang lantas diberi anggukan sebagai persetujuan dari Ashura. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan selama Sasuke dan Indra berkeliaran di sekitar hutan ini, karena meskipun terbaring seperti orang sakit nyatanya Ashura masih sanggup memperkuat kekkai yang telah melindungi kedua harta berharganya dari segala macam bahaya belasan tahun ini. Ashura rela mengikis tenaga setiap hari asalkan Indra dan Sasuke selalu aman di setiap detiknya. Katakanlah ia menjadi pria _protective_ terhadap keluarga kecilnya, hal itu memang benar adanya. Ashura terlalu takut jika seandainya ada pihak luar yang berhasil menyakiti atau bahkan melukai omega beserta puteranya yang hampir beranjak dewasa. Ia memang terlalu paranoid dan itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi pada seorang alpha, terutama alpha yang telah menjadi seorang ayah seperti dirinya.

Ashura tanpa sadar terkekeh. Bayangan Sasuke telah menghilang di balik pintu, dan ia tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan. "Anak itu benar-benar tumbuh menjadi secantik Indra," gumamnya, yang lamat-lamat mulai terlelap. Tapi meski begitu Ashura masih sanggup berucap sebelum rasa kantuk membuainya ke alam mimpi. "Tapi... juga galak seperti dirinya."

 **...**

Hutan Konoha adalah hutan yang kaya akan tanaman serta tumbuh-tumbuhan herbal. Belasan tahun Sasuke tinggal dan besar di dalam hutan ini tentunya ia sudah hafal dimana letak-letak tanaman yang ia butuhkan. Tapi pada hari ini, ia terlihat kesulitan menemukan tumbuhan jamur, jangankan bentuknya, sebatangpun tidak terlihat meski ia sudah mencarinya ke sudut pepohonan.

"Aneh... apa hewan-hewan di hutan ini memakannya sampai habis?" pikirnya heran. Karena tidak biasanya ia kesulitan mencari tanaman di dalam hutan. Buah-buahan yang biasanya tumbuh rindang di atas pohon juga tidak melimpah seperti terakhir kali ia lihat. Sasuke tahu di hutan ini ada banyak sekali monyet dan hewan-hewan kecil lainnya, tapi masa iya mereka memakan buah-buahan sebanyak itu dalam waktu beberapa hari. Sebanyak apapun hewan yang hidup di hutan ini, kekayaan yang ada di alam Konoha jauh lebih melimpah dan tak terbatas. Mungkin karena alasan itulah Tousannya memilih tinggal di tempat ini.

Sasuke tak menyerah untuk mencari, ia terus menjelajahi tepi hutan hingga akhirnya sampai di depan batas kekkai. Pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat bentuk dinding kekkai yang dipasang Tousannya. Ia seperti melihat air yang menyerupai sebuah tembok tipis. Pelan-pelan ia menjulurkan tangan, menyentuh permukaan kekkai yang terasa dingin di kulitnya.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke tak merasa kesakitan ataupun terbakar seperti yang pernah Ashura ceritakan padanya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya berlaku untuk para siluman atau orang-orang yang memiliki niat jahat. Sasuke adalah keturunan Ashura, tentu saja ia takkan terluka karena menyentuh kekkai itu.

"Kupikir, sebentar saja keluar dari kekkai tak masalah," gumamnya pelan dan ragu. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak pernah melanggar perintah Tousannya melewati batas kekkai, dan pada hari ini Sasuke terpaksa melakukannya demi bisa menemukan beberapa tanaman obat yang ia perlukan. Karena mustahil hewan-hewan di hutan ini memakannya, jika itu adalah buah-buahan mungkin ia masih bisa mempercayainya.

Langkah pertama yang Sasuke lakukan untuk menembus kekkai adalah meloloskan tangannya, diikuti sebagian tubuh, dan perlahan ia benar-benar keluar dari zona aman kekkai. Sasuke tidak ingin membuang banyak waktunya, walau berulang kali ia nampak terpukau pada guguran bungan sakura yang begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Karena ini pertama kali baginya bisa menyentuh kelopak sakura secara langsung. Dulu Sasuke hanya mampu memandanginya dari dalam kekkai tanpa berani menginjakan kakinya keluar, tapi sekarang ia merasa semua ini bagai mimpi. Jejeran pohon sakura yang indah membentang di sepanjang kakinya melangkah ke depan.

Sasuke tertegun. Selain pohon sakura, rupanya ada banyak binatang lain yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di luar sini. Bentuknya lebih besar, bertanduk, lalu ada juga yang berbulu lebat. Sasuke mengedipkan mata, merasa kalau hewan yang berbulu lebat itu menggeram kepadanya. Tapi sebelum Sasuke mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hewan berbulu itu, ia sudah lebih dulu dikejutkan mengenai hewan bertanduk kokoh yang saat ini diterkam oleh makhluk berbulu lainnya. Pemandangan ini sangatlah baru bagi Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah melihat pembunuhan sebelumnya, karena Ashura dan Indra tidak pernah membiasakannya makan daging dari makhluk yang bernyawa, sebisa mungkin keluarga kecil Ashura memakan tumbuhan tanpa harus menyakiti makhluk-makhluk disekitar mereka.

"Oh Tuhan!" spontan ia terpekik. Muncratan darah dari leher makhluk bertanduk terlihat seperti kembang api yang pernah dibuatkan Ashura untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke yang kesepuluh.

Sasuke terlalu terpaku pada nasib hewan yang saat ini tengah meregang nyawa di depan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya membeliak gelisah, dan bodohnya ia kehilangan fungsi kedua kakinya untuk berlari dari ancaman bahaya. Sementara makhluk berbulu lebat berwarna oranye itu sudah bergerak beberapa langkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Tou-Tousan..." bibirnya berbisik lirih. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak pernah melanggar larangan Ashura, karena kehidupan di luar kekkai ternyata memang sangat mengerikan dan berbahaya.

"Omega..."

Entah datang darimana suara dingin itu. Sasuke tidak yakin bahwa ia berhalusinasi melihat makhluk itu berbicara, walau faktanya bibir hewan bergigi tajam itu sempat bergerak. Dan Sasuke bersumpah ia memang melihat saat makhluk itu mulai terkekeh memperdengarkan suaranya yang mengerikan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada manusia yang hidup di sekitar sini."

"Si-Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa berbicara?"

"Darimana kau berasal? Apakah dari dalam kekkai itu?" dagu hewan itu mengedik ke arah kekkai yang tadi dilalui oleh Sasuke. Ia tak berminat menjelaskan siapa dirinya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke terlalu polos untuk seukuran manusia omega seusianya.

Seolah tersadar mengenai adanya kekkai, Sasuke segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat berbahaya ini dan berlari ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berasal. Namun, tiba-tiba ada makhluk berbulu lainnya yang menerjang Sasuke dari arah samping. Ia sempat memekik, keterkejutan membekas sangat jelas di raut wajah Sasuke, dan ia jauh lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendapati makhluk berbulu itu terpental saat hampir menyentuh tubuhnya. Seberkas sinar kuning tipis menyelimuti hampir di sekujur kulit Sasuke, dan mungkin ini adalah kekuatan yang ditanamkan Ashura untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Grrrh!" sementara suara geraman yang lain terdengar jelas di balik punggung Sasuke, ketika ia memutuskan memutar tubuh, makhluk yang sempat berbicara dengannya sudah terpental mengikuti jejak makhluk yang sebelumnya. Dan karena keributan inilah, makhluk-makhluk berbulu yang ada di sekitar hutan perlahan-lahan berkumpul mengelilingi Sasuke.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanyanya agak gentar. Wajah-wajah garang dengan aneka bentuk rupa memenuhi seluruh pandangan matanya ketika berkeliling. Sebagian ada yang berbulu oranye seperti dua makhluk lain yang berniat menerjang Sasuke, dan yang lainnya memiliki bulu berwarna hitam legam yang terdiri dari makhluk hitam bertubuh ramping, serta makhluk hitam berbulu lebat.

"Omega," sebagian mengatakan hal yang serupa, namun sebagian menggeramkan kata, "Makanan," Sasuke bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau tahu di luar sini ada banyak sekali makhluk berbahaya, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan batas kekkai seperti perintah Tousannya.

Di balik semua ketegangan itu, terdapat satu orang pemuda yang nampak santai memperhatikan kekacauan dari atas pohon sakura. Jujur saja tidurnya terganggu sekali, dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat ikut bagian dalam kekacauan ini. Sekalipun ia juga berasal dari keturunan siluman, tapi ia tidak sudi memperebutkan omega dengan cara yang bodoh. Alhasil pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut kuning itu hanya memperhatikan sebagian siluman yang terpental saat hendak menyentuh pemuda bersurai raven yang ia akui berwajah manis.

Geraman demi geraman memenuhi kawasan hutan, membuat Sasuke yang berada dalam posisi terkepung merasa sangat ketakutan sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Pengalaman ini adalah yang pertama sekaligus baru, jadi tentu saja ini terlalu luar biasa untuk dirinya.

Mata onyx Sasuke bergulir mencari adanya celah untuk dirinya melarikan diri, tetapi kemanapun ia memandang, hanya wajah-wajah lapar para makhluk buas yang dapat ia tangkap. Sasuke terlalu kalut sampai tidak menyadari adanya sebuah jaring yang terlempar untuk menjerat tubuhnya. Dan ia kemudian menjerit ketika jaring yang dilemparkan salah satu makhluk itu benar-benar sudah memerangkapnya.

"Lepaskan aku... Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku! Tousan tolong aku!" ketakutan menjalar sampai ke tungkai kaki. Sasuke merasa tak berdaya ketika dirinya yang terjerat mulai diseret layaknya objek buruan.

Di satu sisi telinga pemuda kuning berdenging. Teriakan itu membuat dirinya tak dapat tidur lagi. Ada sesuatu yang sukses menyebabkan keningnya mengerut. Tidak senang? Terganggu? Lebih dari itu ia merasa seperti melihat serpihan masa lalunya dalam diri pemuda malang itu. Dulu ia juga pernah berteriak seperti itu, tapi tidak ada yang menolong atau bahkan membelanya. Dan nama 'Tousan' yang ia sebutkan justru malah meninggalkannya dengan raut tak puas. Apakah ia harus membiarkan hal ini atau justru mengambil tindakan? Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, ia benar-benar tidak bisa meneruskan tidurnya lagi.

Dua pasang taring menyembul dari sudut bibirnya ketika ia menggeram tak senang. Anggap saja kawanan siluman rogue itu telah mengusik hari-hari damainya selama beristirahat di tempat ini. Iapun segera melompat dari atas dahan, kemudian menginjak salah satu siluman yang memiliki kuasa atas jaring yang menjerat tubuh Sasuke.

Bunyi berdebum keras beserta kepulan debu yang beterbangan mewakili kemunculan dirinya sebagai penyelamat. Ia mengejek dalam hati. Apanya yang penyelamat? Ia sendiri melakukan ini atas dasar sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Siapa kau? Jangan mengganggu kesenangan kami," desis salah satu siluman hitam bertubuh ramping. Itu adalah jenis dari siluman puma. Selain itu ada juga ras srigala dan singa. Setahu dirinya ketiga jenis siluman itu tidak akan membentuk aliansi kelompok seperti ini.

"Kalian yang terlalu berisik. Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur tahu."

"Cih!"

"Dan siapa yang kalian sebut mengganggu, heh? Para Rogue benar-benar tidak memiliki sopan santun. Panggil aku Naruto-sama, dan aku akan mengampuni kalian."

Perkataan itu dibalas dengan gerung tawa yang membahana. Seorang siluman alpha yang bahkan tidak terlihat kuat berani mengatakan lelucon menggelikan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanyanya tak senang. Hal ini membuat warna suaranya berubah dingin dan menekan, tapi hal itu tetap tidak cukup untuk menakuti kawanan rogue yang terkenal sombong dan juga bar-bar. Bahkan kawanan Ayahnya jauh lebih hebat dari mereka, tak heran kalau kelompoknya sering mengolok-olok dirinya, tetapi jika para rogue ini yang melakukannya tentu Naruto tidak akan sudi.

Selama beberapa detik tawa itu masih terus berlangsung, hingga Naruto yang naik pitam menjadi semakin kesal dan marah. Ia menerjang siluman terdekat kemudian melempar tubuhnya setelah ia gigit di bagian leher. Geraman khas seorang rubah keluar dari mulutnya yang dipenuhi bercak darah. Lalu seketika keadaan menjadi sunyi, disusul suara geraman-geraman lainnya dari para rogue yang ikut marah.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke untuk melepaskan bebatan jaring yang memerangkap seluruh tubuhnya. Namun ia bergeming melihat pertarungan yang sangat tidak berimbang itu. Seorang manusia melawan belasan hewan buas yang sempat menerjang dan menangkapnya. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana caranya membalas budi. Tapi apa? Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan cakranya untuk bertarung, yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sasuke hanyalah menyembuhkan luka-luka. Karena Ashura tidak mendidiknya menjadi seorang petarung. Entah kenapa Tousannya yang over protective tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk itu. Lagipula selama ini hidup mereka terbilang damai dan jauh dari bahaya.

Fokus perhatian Sasuke kembali meneliti jalannya pertarungan. Ia merasa sangat kagum oleh gaya bertarung lelaki kuning itu yang terkesan sembrono tapi mampu menumbangkan banyak musuh. Tapi tetap saja jumlah mereka tidak berimbang, hingga sering kali Naruto mendapat serangan telak dan membuat tubuhnya terluka juga berdarah.

"Hei, awas!" pekik Sasuke memperingati. Tapi rupanya hal itu gagal disadari Naruto lebih cepat. Bahu pemuda itu menjadi bahan gigitan makhluk berbulu oranye, tak hanya itu bahkan tangan dan kakinya tak luput dari serangan mereka. Sasuke panik, ia takut Naruto terbunuh karena telah menyelamatkannya, dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto hingga menyebabkan makhluk-makhluk itu terpental oleh kekuatan yang melindungi tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?!"

Sasuke mendelikan mata, agaknya kurang menyukai sebutan kasar yang dilayangkan Naruto terhadapnya. "Kau tidak akan mungkin menang melawan mereka, dasar Dobe!" tunjuknya sedikit menekan dada Naruto yang ternyata cukup keras dan bidang. "Ikut aku!" ujarnya sedikit memaksa sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto menuju kekkai.

"Hei!" gagal memprotes, Naruto justru disibukkan oleh serangan siluman-siluman itu yang bermaksud menghalangi niatan mereka. Selagi Sasuke menyeretnya, Naruto bertugas menghadapi kawanan musuh yang berulang kali menghalangi langkah mereka menuju kekkai.

Saat mereka memasuki kawasan kekkai, para rogue yang masih mengejar mereka lekas terbakar kemudian terpental dengan hempasan yang super kuat. Sembari terengah Sasuke memandang keadaan di luar kekkai lalu ia bersyukur setidaknya mereka berdua selamat dari hewan-hewan buas itu.

"Jadi ini benar-benar kekkai?" komentar Naruto sambil memainkan tangannya keluar-masuk kekkai dengan gerakan pelan.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis bertaut bingung.

Naruto mendengus. "Tentu saja aku tahu," kemudian menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Pertama kali aku melewatinya dan berhasil, kupikir ini hanyalah hiasan semata."

"Jadi maksudmu... selama ini kau keluar masuk tempat ini tanpa mengalami kesulitan?" seakan tersadar sesuatu, Sasuke segera memicingkan mata.

"Apa?" kata lelaki itu, mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Jadi kau yang sudah menghabiskan tanaman serta buah-buahan di hutan ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku lapar jadi kumakan semuanya."

"Kau! Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa menemukan satupun jamur obat untuk Tousanku!"

"Apa?" kening Naruto mengerut jelas. "Jadi maksudmu, kau mencari jamur yang kelihatannya lezat tapi sangat pahit ketika dimakan?"

"Kau! Ternyata kau benar-benar memakannya ya, dasar Dobe!"

"Apa sih maumu, Teme?! Kucakar kau kalau mengataiku lagi seperti itu."

Keduanya saling menatap penuh permusuhan. Menghantarkan aliran statis imajiner di setiap kali sorotan dengan warna berbeda itu beradu. Tapi Sasuke yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata itu lalu mendesah gusar.

"Sasuke!" dari kejauhan telinga Sasuke menangkap suara Ashura. Ia segera berbalik dan melihat semak-semak bergoyang sebelum akhirnya sosok sang Tousan menyembul dengan wajah panik.

"Tousan?"

"Oh ya Tuhan, Sasuke!" Ashura segera berlari menghampiri puteranya. Ketika dekat, ia lekas memeluknya dan menciumi keningnya. "Kau berada dalam bahaya. Tousan bisa merasakan cakra Tousan yang ada di tubuhmu," ujarnya kalut. Ekspresi pria itu benar-benar pucat dan dipenuhi bulir keringat. Terlihat sekali Ashura berlari kesetanan demi menemukan keberadaan Sasuke yang baginya sedang berada dalam bahaya besar. Tapi matanya segera menangkap penampakan tak lazim yang seharusnya tidak berada di dalam kekkai bersama anaknya. Dengan sigap Ashura menarik Sasuke menjauh dan menatap tajam sosok itu. "Siapa kau?!"

"Tousan..." sebelum Ashura melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto, Sasuke cepat-cepat meraih lengannya. "Dia bukan orang jahat, Tousan. Justru tadi dialah yang telah menolongku."

Naruto memperhatikan interaksi Ayah dan anak itu dalam diam. Pandangannya seketika tak fokus, melayang begitu saja seolah jiwanya terbang entah kemana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" desak Ashura.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Sewaktu aku sedang mencari tanaman obat, aku bertemu dengan makhluk buas, dan mereka berniat menerjangku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu pemuda itu datang dan menolongku. Sungguh dia bukan orang yang jahat, Tousan... Kalau tidak, dia tidak mungkin bisa melewati kekkai itu bersamaku."

Ashura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke sejenak, mengusapnya dengan sayang, sebelum berpaling melihat ke luar kekkai dimana makhluk-makhluk buas yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke sudah tak lagi terlihat. Ia yakin itu pasti siluman, dan pemuda bersurai kuning itupun juga memiliki bau khas seorang siluman, tapi mengapa... mengapa lelaki itu bisa masuk melewati kekkai yang dipasangnya? Apa benar dia bukanlah orang yang jahat?

"Tunggu... kau membantah perintah, Tousan, kan, Sasuke? Kau berjalan melewati kekkai itu, benar, kan?"

"Maafkan aku, Tousan..." Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Ia tahu ia telah berbuat salah dengan menentang larangan Ashura. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Bersamaan dengan itu semak kembali bergoyang, dan kali ini giliran sosok Indralah yang menyembul dari sana. "Ashura, ada apa? Kau tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil Sasuke, lalu berlari seperti kuda yang mengamuk," napas lelaki itu terengah karena mengikuti jejak Ashura yang sulit terkejar di depan. "Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak mendengarnya."

"Chichi," Sasuke menghampiri Indra, lalu mengusap punggungnya yang juga penuh keringat seperti Ashura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Nak? Tousanmu tidak mungkin seperti tadi kalau tidak menyangkut apapun mengenai dirimu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya yang kembali melempar pandangan kepada Ashura lalu terakhir ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa anak ini?" tanya Indra heran. Tapi jantungnya berdegup seperti genderang ketika menatap wajah yang tak asing di pengelihatannya. Rasanya seperti ada benang tipis yang menghubungkan perasaan batinnya dengan anak itu.

Perhatian Ashura kembali menghujami sosok Naruto. "Siapa kau? Dan darimana asalmu?" mengikuti jejak Indra, Ashura memutuskan untuk bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya menginterogasi.

Mendengar pertanyaan mutlak yang keluar dari bibir Ashura, tentunya berhasil menyentak lamunan Naruto. Dan ia sukses mengerutkan dahi ketika menatap satu lagi wajah asing yang ia yakini sebagai seorang pria namun terlihat anggun dan manis. "Aku... Namaku, Naruto. Aku tidak berasal dari hutan ini—"

"Aku tahu itu! Lalu dari mana asalmu?"

Atmosfer dengan cepat berubah canggung. Sasuke tak tega jika lelaki baik yang sudah menolongnya harus dibentak setegas itu oleh ayah kandungnya. Alhasil Sasuke maju menghampiri Ashura dan berusaha memberinya pengertian. "Tousan, nanti saja bertanyanya. Lihat, dia terluka. Kita harus mengobatinya terlebih dahulu."

Sejak dulu Ashura paling lemah dengan tatapan memohon Sasuke. Putera kecilnya yang dulu selalu bermanja-manja di bawah lengan kekarnya, kini telah tumbuh menjadi omega yang menakjubkan seperti Indra. Mengingatnya, senyum selalu terukir manis di bibir pria alpha itu. Ashura pun membungkus wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengecup dahinya yang semulus porselen. Dan kemudian ia mengangguk, menuruti keinginan Sasuke seperti halnya membalikan telapak tangan. Begitu mudah dan begitu tiba-tiba. Begitulah dirinya sejak dulu.

"Kau terlihat sangat kacau. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Indra menghampirinya, selagi Sasuke masih berada di sisi Ashura.

"Aku... baik," sahutnya canggung. Entah bagaimana jantung sialannya berdetak sangat cepat ketika Indra menyentuh lebam di pipinya. Ada sensasi menyenangkan yang baru pertama kali Naruto rasakan saat melakukan skinship dengan orang asing.

"Aku tahu kau kuat dan tangguh, tapi bagaimanapun sebuah luka akan menjadi sangat serius jika tidak segera diobati."

"Em, Paman—"

"Indra. Namaku, Indra. Dan lelaki berwajah sangar ini adalah Ashura. Lalu... pemuda berwajah manis ini adalah putera kami namanya Sasuke."

Ekspresi Naruto mendadak konyol. Ia mendengar sesuatu yang janggal disini. "Maaf? Anda tadi mengatakan pemuda bernama Sasuke ini anak kalian?"

Indra sukses tertawa. Betapa polos dan menariknya pemuda bernama Naruto ini. "Ya. Kau pasti merasa aneh kan?"

"Oh, bukan seperti itu, Indra-san... maaf... aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa," Indra segera mengibaskan tangannya. "Wajar jika kau merasa aneh. Karena omega berjenis laki-laki pasti masih terdengar awam di telinga masyarakat. Karena itulah kami memilih hidup di hutan ini, dan Ashura juga memasang kekkai di sekeliling hutan untuk melindungi keluarga kecil kami."

Sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Indra, Naruto digiring memasuki jantung hutan dimana kediaman mungil mereka berada. Tempat ini memang tidak sebesar rumahnya, tetapi Naruto yakin ia merasakan kehangatan yang melimpah pada bangunan sederhana ini.

"Masuklah, lalu bersihkan lukamu di kamar mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan beberapa tanaman obat serta ramuan untukmu."

"Maaf jika aku merepotkan," ujar Naruto tak enak hati.

"Tidak usah sungkan, dan anggaplah rumahmu sendiri," balas Indra dengan senyuman teduh khas seorang omega dewasa. Naruto sempat terpukau dibuatnya, lalu segera tersadar dan memilih mengikuti perintah Indra untuk membersihkan luka-lukanya di kamar mandi. "Sasuke, bisa kau bantu Chichi, Nak?" setelah memastikan Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi, Indra lalu berseru memanggil puteranya yang sedang merajuk pada Ashura dengan memijat sepasang bahu kekar sang Tousan.

"Ya, Chichi... aku akan segera membantumu."

Sahutan bernada manja itu mengulas senyuman lembut yang sama dengan yang ia perlihatkan kepada Naruto. Setelahnya Indra dengan cekatan menyiapkan beberapa tanaman obat, lalu menumbuk sebagiannya untuk dijadikan ramuan. Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke datang membantunya membawa semua perlengkapan itu ke ruang depan, bertepatan dengan keluarnya Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat jauh lebih fresh setelah dibilas dengan air bersih. Pakaian atasnya pun sudah ditanggalkan memperlihatkan susunan otot yang dipenuhi beberapa lebam dan luka.

"Duduklah," ujarnya berusaha menutupi kecanggungan. Tak jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Sasuke, Ashura diam-diam memperhatikan mereka dari balik tembok. Ia berusaha berjaga-jaga, kalau-kalau siluman setengah manusia itu menerjang putera semata wayangnya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi kelakuan anehnya sudah lebih dulu mendapat teguran dari Indra, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Ashura mengikuti omeganya menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto di ruang depan.

"Minumlah ramuan ini," ujar Indra seraya menyodorkan segelas ramuan herbal pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk, walau sesekali melirik kegiatan Sasuke yang sedang menyembuhkan luka-luka Naruto menggunakan tenaga dalam. Jujur saja setelah Sasuke membalut seluruh lukanya dengan perban dan tanaman obat, kemudian mengalirkan cakra di tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang awalnya menyengat kini telah berangsur mereda. Bahkan Naruto merasa tidak lagi terluka dan bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya dengan bebas.

Indra diam-diam tersenyum melihat perkembangan Sasuke yang semakin pesat menguasai ilmu tenaga dalam. Ketika berpaling menghadap Naruto, ternyata anak itu juga sedang memandangi puteranya dengan binar kagum. Namun seolah merasa telah tertangkap basah oleh Indra, Naruto dengan gugup langsung menegak ramuan herbal yang tadi disodorkan Indra untuknya, kemudian terbatuk-batuk hebat merasakan betapa pahit dan menyengatnya rasa obat itu di mulutnya.

Reaksi berlebihan Naruto tentunya menuai kekehan pelan Indra yang kemudian menangkup pipi bergaris tanda lahir pemuda itu untuk mengalirkan cakra di beberapa lebam yang ada di wajah Naruto.

Mendapatkan kehangatan dan perhatian dari keluarga kecil Ashura, sedikitnya berhasil mencairkan kebekuan di hati Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman sekali, Naruto bahkan sampai ingin tinggal di rumah ini lebih lama lagi.

 **...**

Tak ada hal yang menyenangkan dari masa kecil seorang Naruto. Ia terlahir dari garis keturunan siluman, tanpa ibu, dan tanpa kasih sayang sebagaimana mestinya anak-anak pada umumnya. Sejak usia 3 tahun Naruto sudah dididik sangat keras oleh Pamannya yang bernama Ginkaku. Ia didoktrin oleh hal-hal gila dan tak beradap. Karena Pamannya selalu mengatakan perihal masa depan siluman yang terancam punah jika Naruto tidak bisa menghamili seorang gadis dan memiliki keturunan darinya.

Bayangkan, apakah ada pria dewasa gila yang mengajarkan hal-hal tabu pada seorang balita berusia 3 tahun? Jawabannya tentu saja ada, dan Pamannya adalah bukti nyata mengenai hal itu.

Selain menghancurkan pola pikir Naruto yang masih polos nan lugu, Ginkaku juga memaksanya belajar ilmu tenaga dalam. Jika dalam sehari Naruto gagal dan berakhir pingsan, maka Ginkaku tidak akan segan memukulnya atau menarik jatah makan Naruto sampai esok hari. Dan yang dilakukan Naruto kecil hanyalah menangis sebagaimana mestinya. Lalu setelah itu wajah murka nan garang Ayahnyalah yang akan ia hadapi beserta pecutan menyakitkan di sekujur punggungnya yang ringkih.

Siluman dididik dengan cara keji, maka tak heran jika para rogue tak bertuan menjadi bar-bar dan haus akan kekuasaan. Karena sebelum memiliki klan, baik Ginkaku maupun Ayahnya juga berasal dari siluman liar yang tidak memiliki kekuasaan maupun tempat tinggal.

Setiap hari Ginkaku merusak kepribadian Naruto dengan selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang kejam, bahkan Naruto tahu mengapa ibunya tak ada di sisinya, tak lain dan tak bukan karena ibunya melarikan diri bersama bangsa manusia. Ibunya hidup bahagia bersama keluarga barunya, sementara Naruto ditinggalkan begitu saja seperti sampah dan diperlakukan tak layak oleh Ayah dan Pamannya sendiri.

Hal itulah yang akhirnya menguatkan tekad Naruto untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Ia tak mau lagi menjadi siluman lemah, yang untuk melakukan shape shifting pun ia tidak bisa. Dan alasan utamanya adalah... ia tidak ingin kembali dibuang. Naruto ingin melihat wujud ibunya sebelum memutuskan langkah apa yang akan ia ambil demi membalas dendam terhadapnya. Ibunya harus tahu seberapa pahit dan menderitanya selama ia hidup dan besar di bawah asuhan Ginkaku serta Kinkaku—Ayahnya. Ibunya harus tahu bagaimana rasanya dihancurkan sampai ke dasar hati dan jiwanya.

Karena setiap hari Naruto melalui rutinitas hariannya dengan kekerasan. Ia bahkan pernah digeret ke halaman utama dan dipermalukan di depan kawanannya sendiri, sementara Ayahnya? Hanya diam menonton, walau setelahnya pria itu pergi dengan memasang wajah tak puas karena melihat perkembangan Naruto yang baginya cukup memalukan.

Pernah suatu ketika, Naruto dipaksa bertarung melawan Kinkaku. Siluman tua itu memang tidak lagi kuat, ia telah cacat setelah mengalami kehancuran terhadap jantungnya. Tetapi meski begitu cakranya masih terasa luar biasa meski tak mengeluarkan wujud asli rubahnya seperti sang Paman.

"Serang aku!" desaknya. Kinkaku memukul perut Naruto berkali-kali dengan tinjunya. Ia masih bersabar dengan tidak mengeluarkan tenaga dalam, atau mengeluarkan cakarnya hingga merobek isi perut anaknya sendiri.

"Tapi, Ayah... Aku tidak ingin melukai Ayah."

Jawaban lugu Naruto hanya membangkitkan tawa seluruh anggota klan, termasuk Ayahnya sendiri. "Melukaiku?" ejeknya dengan nada sinis. "Bagaimana caramu melukaiku dengan kemampuanmu yang memalukan itu?" gerung tawa masih membahana di sekitar ruangan besar ini. Dan Naruto merasa dirinya begitu kecil dan tak berarti. Apa lagi setelah Kinkaku dengan sengaja memukul kepalanya yang dianggap kosong yang berisi. "Keturunanku seharusnya menjadi siluman yang hebat, bukan siluman pengecut sepertimu. Bahkan untuk menghamili seorang omega kuyakin kau tidak bisa."

Merasa hatinya terbakar, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeram rendah. "Aku bisa," katanya menekan.

Namun tawa mengejek Kinkaku segera berhenti, dan suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Naruto, tapi entah mengapa Kinkaku merasa marah hingga mengeluarkan semua cakranya tanpa tanggung-tanggung. "Anak tidak berguna!" bentaknya, sembari melemparkan pukulan berlapis cakra di perut Naruto. Hingga menyebabkan anak itu terpental menembus dinding beton.

"Hadapi dulu pukulan itu barulah kau boleh berkata sombong. Cih!" dan lagi-lagi perkataan itu melukai perasaan terdalam Naruto. Kinkaku sejak dulu tidak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Kinkaku tidak pernah memperlakukan Naruto dengan baik, dia selalu menyiksa dan merendahkan harga diri Naruto. Hingga tak terhitung berapa banyak luka dan kekecewaan yang dialami Naruto selama tumbuh dewasa sebesar ini.

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto divonis menderita patah tulang punggung dan cidera berat pada organ dalamnya. Dan setelah kejadian itu pula ia tak pernah lagi terlihat di hutan Kumo. Naruto memutuskan untuk berkelana mencari jati dirinya sementara waktu. Hingga ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke serta keluarganya yang hangat.

Rasanya Naruto begitu iri. Seandainya ia yang berada di posisi Sasuke, mungkin Naruto tidak akan pernah merasa hidupnya sepelik ini.

 **...**

Sasuke bersandar pada pepohonan besar yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang sibuk berlatih menumbangkan pepohonan kering untuk dijadikan kayu bakar di dapur. Pemuda itu tidak menggunakan kapak, atau tenaga dalam, melainkan hanya menggunakan kekuatan otot tangan dan kakinya saja, tetapi melalui sekelebat gerakan kilat Naruto, Sasuke bersumpah bahwa ia melihat bias cakar berwarna oranye terang dari kedua tangan dan kaki si blonde.

Lelah menumbangkan pohon kering yang lumayan besar dan kokoh, Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Napasnya sampai terengah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh banyaknya bulir keringat. Ia menyeka keningnya yang basah menggunakan lengan kimono yang tadi pagi diberikan Indra untuknya.

"Kau itu memang keras kepala dan suka memaksakan diri ya," itu merupakan pernyataan, dan pelakunya adalah seorang Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk berhenti mengamati dan memilih menghampiri lelaki itu.

Naruto terkekeh. Suaranya mendesah dan sedikit serak, akibat tarikan napas yang terputus-putus karena rasa lelah. "Dan kau ternyata seorang penguntit yang cukup ulung."

Skak! Sasuke tak bisa mengelak. Ternyata sejak tadi lelaki itu sudah menyadari kehadirannya di dekat sini. Ia sungguh malu, tapi masih mampu menutupi kegugupannya lewat delikan mata yang bagi Naruto terlihat lucu dan manis. Menyebabkan tawa lepas berderai mencairkan suasana.

"Meskipun kau bersembunyi menggunakan skill dewa, aku pasti akan tetap menyadari kehadiranmu."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Idiot," elak Sasuke sarkas. "Kau tidak mungkin sehebat itu. Yang tadi pasti hanya kebetulan saja."

Kening Naruto membentuk sebuah kerut lipatan. Namun tak lama ia segera mengangkat sebelah alis berusaha menggoda Sasuke. "Aku akan tetap tahu—tentu saja," ujarnya, lalu Naruto melompat berdiri untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya?" kali ini Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Caranya? Tentu saja seperti ini," lelaki blonde itu segera mengendus aroma tubuh Sasuke. Tetapi karena jaraknya yang lumayan dekat dengan area leher, menyebabkan lelaki raven itu tersentak dan menarik kakinya satu langkah mundur ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengendus aromamu. Memangnya apa lagi?"

Sebagian darah Sasuke seperti berkumpul di kepala, mengendap di atas sana tanpa mampu mengalir turun kembali. Naruto yang menyaksikan itu kemudian terkekeh, tapi setelahnya seringai menggoda terpoles apik di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Kau baru pertama kali berdekatan dengan seorang alpha?"

"Ja-Jangan bodoh. Tousanku seorang alpha," bantah Sasuke. Tapi hal itu justru terdengar sangat lucu di telinga Naruto.

"Tousanmu? Maksudku, alpha lain yang bukan dari anggota keluargamu."

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, kedua tangannya teremas di depan dada sekaligus berusaha menetralkan degupan yang menggedor dinding jantungnya. "Aku akan kembali membantu Chichi di dapur."

Baru saja Sasuke berbalik badan, dan mengambil satu langkah menjauhi Naruto, tiba-tiba cengkraman kuat Naruto mencekal lengan kiri atasnya hingga menyebabkan dirinya berputar lalu jatuh menubruk fabrik kain yang melekat di dada basah Naruto. Aroma khas seorang alpha tercium begitu saja, membuat sesuatu yang mendiami jiwa Sasuke seakan berteriak kelaparan. Ini masa heat pertamanya, jadi wajar jika Sasuke merasa jauh lebih sensitif dari yang biasanya.

Tak cuma Sasuke yang bisa membaui aroma jantan dari lelaki alpha kuning itu, tetapi hidung Naruto yang cukup tajam juga semakin membaui aroma manis yang kian membuatnya serasa meleleh.

"Apa kau sedang mengalami masa heat?"

Tersentak. Pertanyaan itu terlalu vulgar di telinga Sasuke. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya ketus, sembari menepis cengkraman Naruto di lengannya.

"Itu karena... aku pernah bercinta dengan seorang omega pada saat ia mengalami masa in heat," bisik Naruto dengan seringai usilnya. Tapi kilat matanya berbicara hal yang sebaliknya. Ada sepercik kilat napsu dan rasa haus mendominasi yang terpantul pada manik biru itu.

"Hentai!" ucapan itu mengalir bagai spontanitas dadakan. Siapapun omega yang mendapat tatapan mutlak seorang alpha, pasti akan merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan gelisah.

Naruto tidak tertawa sama sekali. Ia justru merasa sikap Sasuke semakin menarik di matanya. "Kau mau mencobanya?"

Di saat itulah Ashura datang menghampiri keduanya dan memanggil nama Sasuke. Melerai ketegangan yang mendiami jiwa Sasuke, sekaligus memutus kontak mata kedua remaja itu. Tapi ekspresinya begitu keras dan garang, sampai-sampai Naruto dibuat tak nyaman karenanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ashura pada Sasuke. Suara lelaki itu melembut dan tatapannya selalu terpancar hangat ketika berhadapan dengan sang putera.

"Aku hanya menghampiri Naruto karena dia begitu lama mengambil kayu bakar."

Ashura mengangguk. Ia tahu Indra memerintahkannya mengecek keadaan Naruto karena pemuda itu begitu lama mencari kayu bakar. Padahal di dekat rumahnya ada pohon kering yang sudah sangat tua. Naruto hanya perlu menumbangkannya dan membuat ratusan kayu bakar dari pohon itu.

Ia meneliti raut wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi keringat, lalu beralih menatap pohon yang masih jauh dari kata tumbang, kemudian kembali menghadap Sasuke seraya menarik pemuda itu untuk mendekat. Ashura sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Karena baginya Sasuke adalah keajaiban yang diberikan tuhan untuk melengkapi keluarga kecilnya. Dan ketika melihat putera semata wayangnya terintimidasi oleh aura dominan Naruto, tentu saja berhasil membuat Ashura ketar-ketir sendiri. Ia memang sudah memperhatikan interaksi keduanya sejak tadi, maka tak heran Ashura sempat melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada Naruto.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, dan jangan keluar sebelum Tousan memerintahkanmu untuk itu."

Sasuke segera menurutinya tanpa berusaha membantah perintah Tousannya. Setelah Sasuke pergi, kedua lelaki itu sama-sama terdiam. Atmosfer begitu canggung bagi Naruto.

"Benarkah kau yang melawan semua siluman kemarin sendirian?" Ashura melempar tanya, mata hitamnya yang begitu tajam menelisik raut terkejut Naruto. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat sehebat itu," dengusnya meremehkan.

Dada Naruto terasa panas, ia paling benci dianggap lemah dan tidak berguna. Mungkin ia memang tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan cakranya, atau melakukan mode shape shifting seperti bangsa siluman yang lain, tapi Naruto jamin jika mengandalkan kekuatan otot ia masih bisa berkemungkinan untuk menang.

"Berapa lama kau berniat menumbangkan pohon ini?" suara Ashura kembali mengudara. Naruto hanya mengangkat pandangannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatahpun kata. Tapi ia memperhatikan bagaimana Ashura mendekati pepohonan itu lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terdapat bulatan energi cakra. Dalam sekali hempasan, pohon itu tumbang dan terbelah menjadi dua.

Naruto terpukau—tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat jurus semenakjubkan itu. Bagaimana Ashura melakukannya, bagaimana caranya ia mengumpulkan cakra hingga menyerupai sebuah bulatan yang mengagumkan seperti itu, dan bagaimana pula cara kerjanya.

"Dengar..." dan tiba-tiba suara dingin Ashura berhasil menggetarkan lamunan Naruto serta seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan segan membuatmu menjadi seperti pohon ini jika kau berani sekali saja menyentuh Sasuke."

Naruto percaya Ashura akan benar-benar melakukannya jika ia tidak segera mengangguk dan menuruti perintahnya. Tapi salahkan omega raven itu yang terlihat manis dan menggiurkan pada masa in heat pertamanya.

 **...**

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sewaktu keluar dari kamarnya Sasuke lekas mengernyit heran. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja Naruto bersikap aneh dengan menepi secara mendadak pada saat ia hampir menabraknya. Seolah-olah Sasuke ini adalah penyakit yang akan menular jika Naruto bersentuhan dengan dirinya.

"Tidak. Haha..." sungguh, tawa Naruto begitu jelek dan terkesan dipaksakan.

Sasuke meneliti ekspresi ganjil Naruto lebih detail. Ia merasa semakin tidak mengerti. Selama seharian ini ia memang dilarang keluar kamar oleh Ashura sebelum masa heatnya berakhir setelah ia meminum ramuan khusus buatan Indra. "Kau mencurigakan sekali. Apa kau baru saja mencuri sesuatu?"

"Baka. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu," sungut Naruto tak terima.

"Lalu? Kau mau kemana? Memangnya kau sudah selesai membantu Chichi-ku?" setahu Sasuke, lelaki itu memang sedang membantu Indra membersihkan cerobong asap di ruang santai. Selama dua hari Naruto menginap, lelaki itu memang cukup dekat dengan Indra, berbeda dengan Ashura yang terkesan selalu memasang wajah galak ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Menurut Indra, Naruto adalah anak yang baik. Kalau bukan karena pertolongan lelaki kuning itu, Sasuke pasti sudah diculik oleh siluman-siluman jahat waktu itu.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya sejak tadi. Sudah sana, aku mau berlatih," ujar Naruto ketus. Lalu ia meneruskan langkahnya kembali, tetapi lagi-lagi Naruto bersikap sangat aneh, dia berjalan menempel pada dinding berusaha menjauhi Sasuke. Setelah lumayan jauh barulah lelaki itu kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

"Kenapa tingkahnya mendadak aneh begitu," gumam Sasuke. Ia tak tahu bahwa Ashura yang sedang menyesap kopinya di ruang santai hampir tersedak mendengar gerutuan Sasuke seputar tingkah absurd Naruto. "Tousan, kau tahu sesuatu mengenai Naruto?"

"Mengenai apa? Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pijat bahu Tousan saja daripada mengurusi anak itu."

"Aku curiga Tousan melakukan sesuatu padanya."

"Sasuke..."

"Iya, iya, akan kupijat."

 **...**

Naruto merasa tak puas pada jalur serangannya yang tidak berefek besar dan tepat sasaran pada tebing batu besar itu, padahal ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, tapi kenapa hal itu tetap saja percuma. Sebulir keringat menuruni pelipis matanya dan meluncur cepat mengikuti garis rahang.

"Sial!" ia mengumpat. Matanya memelototi tebing batu yang seolah mengejeknya tanpa henti. Naruto naik pitam. Alhasil kepalan tangan yang begitu kokoh dan padat menyerbu pada dinding solid itu, meninggalkan sebuah bekas lubang dan puing retakan di sekeliling kepalan Naruto terbenam. Ini masih belum cukup, dan Naruto ingin meninju tebing batu itu lagi sebelum suara seseorang menghentikan kegiatannya menyiksa diri.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Naruto memutar badan, mendapati Sasuke sedang memandangnya begitu tajam dan galak. Emosinya sirna begitu saja tergantikan raut geli ketika melihat wajah sang omega yang putih dipenuhi bulir keringat yang tidak seberapa.

"Kau menguntitku lagi, huh?" pertanyaan kelewat santai yang berefek besar pada ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Omega berparas manis itu seolah tersentak dan menahan rasa malunya dengan mendelik dan membuat Naruto semakin merasa gemas.

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu kau memang mencuri dan berniat untuk kabur."

"Apa?" Naruto memberikan gestur mengorek telinga. Berusaha mengejek dan membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Dobe," sungutnya sambil berdecak. "Chichi sudah bersusah payah menyembuhkan lukamu, dan kau malah menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kelopak mata Naruto mengerling, melempar pandang mengikuti arah yang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, dan itu adalah punggung tangannya sendiri. "Oh... aku sedang berlatih."

Sasuke mendengus sekali lagi, kemudian melangkah maju demi dapat meraih lengan Naruto dan mengobati lukanya menggunakan cakra. Jenis cakra Sasuke adalah medis, dan warnanya adalah hijau seperti alam. Setahu Naruto warna cakra hanya ada dua, biru untuk manusia, dan merah untuk bangsa siluman. Jadi kesimpulan yang diterima otaknya adalah cakra milik Sasuke dan Indra termasuk ke dalam kategori yang cukup langka.

"Bagaimana caramu menggunakannya?" tanya Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia begitu iri orang seperti Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan cakra dan menggunakannya sesuka hati.

"Apa? Menggunakan apa?"

Proses penyembuhan luka kecil ternyata sangat cepat. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, luka yang ada di punggung tangan Naruto langsung menutup secara ajaib, seperti dirinya tidak pernah terluka atau meninju tebing batu itu hingga retak.

"Cakra...," bisiknya, "aku tidak pernah bisa menggunakannya," ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah nanar, dan ia hanya memandangi punggung tangannya yang masih terdapat bercak darah.

Sasuke tertegun. Seingatnya Naruto memang tidak pernah terlihat menggunakan cakra. Saat menyelamatkannya dari para siluman pun, lelaki pirang itu juga tidak menggunakan cakra dan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisiknya saja.

"Itu..."

"Sasuke?" lagi-lagi Ashura muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan kedua remaja ini.

"Tousan..."

Pria alpha itu berjalan mendekat, tetapi tatapannya hanya terpaku pada sosok Naruto dan mengamatinya dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Kau keturunan siluman kan?"

Nada pertanyaan itu sedikit menusuk. Naruto cukup peka untuk menyadarinya. Walau bagaimanapun Ashura adalah manusia, dan tidak semua manusia menaruh rasa simpati pada bangsa siluman.

Naruto mengangguk setelah diam selama beberapa saat. Ia balik mengamati saat Ashura memindai seluruh fisiknya dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius. "Ayahku seorang siluman."

"Lalu Ibumu?"

"Err... Pamanku bilang, Ibu berasal dari bangsa manusia."

Ashura sontak tertawa. Tatapannya berubah sinis dan bibirnya menyeringai penuh arti. "Sudah kuduga."

Satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka hanyalah Sasuke. Remaja itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam tanpa berani menyela ataupun mengeluarkan sepatahpun suara. Sasuke memilih untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"Apa maksudnya, Ashura-san?"

"Keturunan campuran antara manusia dan siluman memiliki setengah bagian dari masing-masing darah orangtuanya. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan cakra, karena kau belum bisa melakukan perubahan wujud silumanmu, tapi sebagai gantinya kau memiliki fisik yang kuat melebihi manusia."

"Apa...apa Ashura-san bisa mengajarkannya padaku? Bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan cakra?" pinta Naruto penuh harap. Setidaknya biarpun ia tidak bisa berubah ke wujud siluman dan menggunakan cakra kaumnya, tapi Naruto bisa belajar bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan cakra sebagai manusia. Di dalam dirinya terdapat dua gen yang berbeda, yang artinya Naruto bisa memilih salah satu di antara siluman dan manusia yang akan mendominasi kepribadian dirinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang sabar dalam melatih."

Sepercik harapan dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu memenuhi raga Naruto. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Dididik dan dibesarkan di tengah-tengah kelompok siluman yang selalu memandangnya rendah dan tak berguna, tentunya menjadikan pribadi seorang Naruto mudah terguncang dan mudah putus asa karena merasa tidak diinginkan. Tapi selama tinggal bersama keluarga Ashura, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti lebih hidup dan sedikit berguna.

"Tidak masalah. Meski tulang-tulangku hancur sekalipun aku tidak akan menyerah dilatih oleh, Ashura-san," jawab Naruto kelewat semangat.

Ashura mengernyit tak yakin. Pasalnya ia belum bisa mempercayai Naruto dan menerima kehadirannya yang asing di tengah-tengah keluarga kecilnya. Tetapi bila mengingat bagaimana mudahnya anak ini masuk ke dalam kekkai, mau tak mau Ashura harus mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruknya mengenai Naruto. Lagi pula bukankah putera kesayangannya selamat berkat pertolongan lelaki ini.

"Tousan... jangan memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu. Nanti kau cepat tua dan keriput," ejek Sasuke, yang lantas menarik perhatian Ashura dan mendapatkan jawilan kuat di hidungnya. "Ugh...," susah payah Sasuke melepaskan diri, kemudian menatap sebal pada Ashura yang saat ini mendekati Naruto dan memperhatikan perut lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak pernah sekalipun merubah wujud silumanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau pernah menggunakan cakra sedikit saja?"

"Kurasa hampir... ketika aku marah dan ingin menghajar Ayahku."

Sorotan kelam Ashura kembali mematri wajah Naruto, sampai membuat pemuda itu gelisah dan takut jika ia telah mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Kau pernah terluka parah?"

"Hum...yeah, kalau tidak salah ingat dua tahun yang lalu. Aku menderita patah tulang punggung, dan mengalami masalah berat pada organ dalamku. Selain itu perutku selalu bergejolak ketika aku memaksakan diri mengeluarkan cakra."

"Begitu..." Ashura menopang dagunya menggunakan sebelah tangan. Sedikitnya ia sudah paham mengapa Naruto tidak bisa mengerluarkan cakranya dengan baik. Seingat Ashura sewaktu ia mengamati Naruto menebang pohon kemarin, ia melihat sekilas adanya cakra siluman di tangan lelaki itu, tapi tidak terlalu jelas, masih samar dan terkesan tipis. "Kau bukannya tidak bisa menggunakan cakra, tapi... justru aliran cakra di tubuhmu yang bermasalah."

"Jadi maksud Ashura-san sebenarnya ak—BUUHH!"

Tanpa diduga-duga Ashura mengerahkan kelima jari tangannya yang terselimuti cakra untuk memukul perut Naruto sekuat tenaga. Tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke terpekik, dan Naruto yang meraung kesakitan dengan tubuh terpental dan menghantam pepohonan. Sasuke berniat menghampiri Naruto, tetapi Ashura segera menahan lengannya dan bersikap seolah ia telah melakukan yang benar.

"Tousan, kenapa Tousan melakukan ini pada Naruto?"

"Tenang, Sasuke."

"Tapi Naruto..." anak itu melirik khawatir pada sosok Naruto yang jatuh terbaring menggantikan sebuah pohon yang seharusnya berdiri kokoh disana. Nasib pohon itu sendiri telah patah dan terberai di sekeliling pemuda berhelai kuning itu berada.

"Shhh...sial! Apa yang kau lakuka—ohok!" Naruto mencengkram tanah dan memuntahkan darah dari dalam perutnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kali ini Naruto merasa perutnya sedikit lebih nyaman, dan ia juga bisa merasakan aliran cakra di syaraf tubuhnya yang perlahan kembali.

"Besok, bagunlah pagi-pagi untuk mulai berlatih. Aku tidak akan mengampuni keterlambatan sedikitpun," kecam Ashura, yang mulai membalik badan dan melangkah pulang. Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan binar semangat di kedua matanya, lalu ia melirik pada Sasuke yang terlihat begitu khawatir pada keadaan dirinya setelah mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Ashura. "Sasuke... kau juga pulang. Sekarang."

Seolah tersentak. Sasuke buru-buru mengikuti langkah Tousannya sambil sesekali mencuri lihat ke arah Naruto.

 **...**

Seperti yang dijanjikan Ashura, ia melatih Naruto dengan penuh kedisiplinan keesokan harinya. Ketika matahari belum sepenuhnya terlihat, mereka sudah berada di belakang halaman rumah dan melakukan pemanasan. Awalnya hanya gerakan ringan, seperti; melakukan peregangan atau pelemasan syaraf otot, kemudian berlanjut pada hal yang lebih ekstrim. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ternyata Ashura begitu mengerikan jika sedang berada dalam mode melatihnya.

Baru beberapa menit berlangsung, pria alpha beranak satu itu sudah menyuruh Naruto melakukan push up dengan punggung yang dibebankan sebuah batu besar. Berlanjut pada meditasi di atas kuncup sebuah dahan yang lancip. Dan seakan belum selesai, Ashura memerintahkan Naruto mengumpulkan air sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu tak lebih dari lima menit.

"Istirahat sebentar," kata Ashura ketika melihat Naruto tergolek di atas tanah rerumputan dengan napas yang topang tindih. Seluruh tubuh pemuda itu basah oleh keringat, tanda ia bersungguh-sungguh dalam berlatih.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai menerima kehadiran anak itu?" tanya Indra tersenyum sambil menyerahkan handuk kering untuk Ashura yang juga penuh dengan cucuran keringat.

"Tidak sepenuhnya," sahut Ashura tak acuh.

Indra kembali tersenyum, memaklumi sifat kaku sang alpha dan juga ekspresi seriusnya yang terkadang disalah artikan orang banyak. Ia lalu berjalan ke belakang punggung Ashura, mengambil alih handuk yang dipegang lelaki itu dan membantu mengeringkan keringat di bagian punggung dan bahunya. "Kurasa, Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa berada di dekat Naruto," ucapnya, melirik ke arah dua remaja yang saling duduk berhadapan dan berbagi minuman.

Ashura menajamkan matanya, agak kurang merestui jika anaknya mulai dekat dengan Naruto. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang begitu lepas dan ekspresif dalam bergaul, tentunya membuat Ashura merasa senang bukan main. Karena selama ini teman Sasuke hanyalah dirinya dan Indra, beserta hewan-hewan lucu yang berada di dalam hutan. Sasuke tidak pernah berbaur dengan penduduk lain di luar hutan, karena Ashura selalu melarangnya. Dunia luar tidak menjamin keamanan untuk keluarga kecilnya, dan Ashura selalu membatasi ruang lingkup Sasuke demi keselamatan anak itu sendiri.

"Sepertinya memang bukan hal yang buruk membiarkan Naruto tinggal lebih lama disini. Lagipula aku sangat menyukainya."

Delikan Ashura mematri raut bahagia sang omega, menciptakan tawa kecil berderai di sela-sela bibir Indra.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk cemburu kan?"

"Kalau kau menyukainya dengan arti yang berbeda, ya mungkin saja."

Indra mengulum senyum geli. Sifat Ashura yang sekarang mengingatkan dia dengan sosok bocah laki-laki yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dulu. Seingat Indra, Ashura juga pernah cemburu saat ia lebih memilih bermain dengan para binatang di belakang rumah lama mereka karena Indra begitu takut mengajak Ashura bermain dan mendapatkan omelan dari Hagoromo. Kenangan itu sedikitnya membuat ia rindu dengan pemandangan di desa Ninshu. Bagaimana ya kabar Hamura sekarang. Pamannya pasti memimpin desa tak kalah baik dari mendiang nenek dan ayahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ashura membuyarkan lamunan Indra.

"Aku jadi teringat adik kecilku yang manis," sahut Indra berusaha menggodanya. "Dulu kau selalu mengikutiku kemanapun, bahkan kau pernah menangis saat aku tidak mengajakmu bermain di belakang rumah lama kita."

Dan Ashura hanya mendengus saat ingatan itu kembali dibuka. "Berhenti mengatakannya saat kita sudah memiliki seorang anak. Aku bukan lagi bocah yang selalu mengikutimu kemanapun, sekarang aku ini adalah alphamu."

Kekeh geli tak mau memudar dari bibir Indra. Ia justru semakin senang menggoda Ashura. Bagi Indra, sosok yang manapun tetap akan menjadi seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupnya. Ia perlahan mendekat, mengalungkan kedua tangannya, lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Ashura.

Pemandangan itu menjadi pemandangan paling dewasa bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua remaja itu terlihat salah tingkah dan berusaha menatap kemanapun asalkan tidak melihat ke arah sepasang alpha dan omega yang terus berciuman di alam terbuka.

 **...**

Selang beberapa hari, Naruto berhasil menumbangkan pohon kering dengan kekuatan cakranya sendiri. Ia senang luar biasa dan melompat seperti bocah yang baru mendapatkan hadiah.

"Yeah! Paman lihat? Aku bisa melakukannya, ttebayou!"

Ashura cukup terkejut dengan perkembangan Naruto dalam waktu beberapa hari ini, tapi ia tidak menunjukkan hal itu, dan lebih memilih bersidekap dada dengan punggung yang tersandar pada dahan pohon. Meski begitu, jurus yang ia ajarkan masih jauh dari kata sempurna di tangan Naruto.

"Tousan," dari kejauhan Sasuke nampak berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Aku disuruh Chichi mengumpulkan bahan makanan. Persediaan di dapur kita sudah menipis."

Melihat Sasuke, otomatis wajah kaku Ashura berubah lembut seperti biasanya. Ia mengangguk lalu meraih sejumput ikal kelam milik puteranya, kemudian membelainya penuh sayang. "Mau Tousan temani?"

"Biar aku saja," Naruto menawarkan diri, menyela ucapan Sasuke yang sudah berada di ujung lidah. "Sebaiknya Paman duduk bersantai saja di rumah bersama Indra-san. Biar aku yang membantu Sasuke mengumpulkan bahan makanan," setelahnya Naruto lekas merangkul bahu kecil Sasuke dan mengajaknya menyusuri jantung hutan.

"Hei," tak terima, Ashura baru saja hendak mengomel, tapi melihat betapa serasinya kedua anak itu berdampingan, ia kembali menyimpan kata-katanya. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia melepaskan penjagaannya terhadap Sasuke. Bagaimanapun puteranya sudah berusia 17 tahun, dan sebagai omega yang sedang tumbuh menuju kedewasaan, Sasuke berhak memilih seorang pendamping untuk membahagiakannya kelak. Lagipula melihat Naruto bisa menyentuh Sasuke tanpa terpental, itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu adalah alpha yang baik dan tidak berniat menjahati puteranya. "Ck, sejak kapan aku memperbolehkanya memanggilku Paman?" seolah baru tersadar, Ashura justru tersenyum mengetahui bahwa dirinya pun juga sudah menyukai Naruto seperti Indra.

 **...**

"Hatchiu!" Naruto menggosok hidungnya yang kemasukan debu. Di bawah pohon Sasuke meringis melihat Naruto yang berkali-kali bersin saat hidungnya merasa gatal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah... tangkap!" Naruto melemparkan buah-buahan yang berhasil ia petik ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian ia memanjat lebih tinggi lagi untuk meraih buah-buahan lainnya yang berada di ranting paling atas.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

Sembari menangkap buah-buahan itu, Sasuke gatal untuk tidak mengajaknya berbicara. "Apa kau masih memiliki keluarga?"

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti sejenak, kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya tak masalah."

Naruto membuang napas. Ia tak merasa bahwa hal ini cukup mengganggu untuk dibicarakan. "Sebenarnya, aku masih punya. Tapi keluargaku tak utuh seperti keluargamu. Aku hanya memiliki seorang Ayah tunggal, dan satu orang Paman. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah melihat Ibuku. Kata Paman, Ibuku pergi bersama alpha lain sesaat setelah aku dilahirkan."

"Oh, maaf..." hal itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk diceritakan. Sasuke merasa bersalah telah menanyakannya pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa. Aku bahkan sudah terbiasa. Ayahku adalah pria yang keras dan juga kejam, mungkin karena alasan itulah Ibuku memilih pergi darinya."

"Apa Ayahmu benar-benar seorang siluman?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Tapi diluar dugaan, Naruto sama sekali tidak tersinggung.

"Yeah."

"Seperti apa bentuknya?"

Naruto berhenti sebentar dan berpikir. Setidaknya ia masih ingat seperti apa wujud siluman Ayahnya ketika marah. "Kurasa seperti rubah. Warnanya oranye dan memiliki 9 ekor."

"9 ekor?" Sasuke kaget sekaligus takjub. Seingatnya siluman yang pernah menyerangnya waktu itu hanya memiliki 1 ekor saja. Ayahnya pernah bercerita, kemampuan seorang siluman dilihat dari jumlah ekornya. Semakin banyak ekor yang mereka miliki, maka semakin hebat kekuatan yang dimiliki siluman itu.

"Yup," selesai dengan tugasnya, Naruto melompat dari pohon dan mendarat sempurna di atas tumpuan kedua kakinya. "Apa ada lagi yang kau perlukan?"

"Hn, aku hanya perlu menemukan beberapa rempah-rempah untuk dijadikan bumbu."

"Kalau begitu... ayo kesana," tunjuk Naruto. Sasuke menganggukinya dan melangkah mengekori Naruto di belakang. Tapi karena keranjang yang ia bawa penuh dengan sayur dan buah, Sasuke cukup kesulitan mengangkatnya. Karena biasanya jika ia menjelajah hutan mencari bahan makanan, ia akan ditemani oleh Ashura, dan pria itulah yang akan mengangkat semua bahan-bahan ini. "Kau kesulitan? Biar aku yang mengangkatnya," ujar Naruto yang ternyata menyadari ketertinggalan Sasuke di belakang kemudian berniat membantunya.

Baru satu langkah mereka berjalan, hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur seisi hutan dan tubuh keduanya. Dalam sekejap cuaca yang seharusnya mendung berubah menjadi kelabu. Cepat-cepat Naruto mengangkat keranjang yang dipenuhi bahan-bahan makanan kemudian menarik Sasuke menuju pohon besar terdekat. Mereka berteduh dan saling berdekatan. Berbagi kehangatan, dan saling bertukar napas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa hujan?" keluh Sasuke. Pasalnya mereka berada di jantung hutan, kalau hujan ini tidak mereda dalam waktu singkat, bisa-bisa mereka akan terjebak sampai malam di tempat ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan cuaca, bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak suka hujan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Karena aku—Hatcih!"

Dan Naruto tak perlu mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai hal itu. Karena ia sudah cukup melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang semula berseri sedikit berubah kemerahan dan pucat. Bagaimana sepasang bibir ranum itu membiru dan bergetar. Bagaimana tubuh ramping dan tinggi semampai itu menggigil. Naruto memperhatikan saat Sasuke menggosok kedua tangannya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan namun nihil.

"Aku benci cuaca dingin," keluhnya lagi.

Naruto tak mengucapkan sepatahpun kata saat meletakkan keranjang yang ia bawa ke samping akar pepohonan. Ia lalu mendekat untuk meraup tubuh lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gerakan Sasuke berubah kaku dan tegang. Ia tak terbiasa disentuh seintim ini oleh orang lain selain orangtua kandungnya sendiri.

"Ssstt, diam. Aku sedang berusaha menghangatkanmu," bisik Naruto di depan telinganya.

Desiran darah dan degupan jantung Sasuke serasa bertalu. Ia malu dan juga berdebar. Tapi kehangatan tubuh Naruto membuatnya terlena. Ia seperti merasa sedang dilindungi dan berada di bawah perlindungan orang yang tepat. Sasuke tak merasa tubuhnya semungil ini, tapi ketika Naruto meraup dirinya dengan mudah, ia merasa begitu kecil dan rapuh dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kau tahu... di dekat hutan ini ada sebuah desa yang selalu mengadakan perayaan di setiap tahunnya."

Sasuke mendongak ketika Naruto mulai berbicara untuk memecah keheningan mereka. Ia lalu merasa Naruto membawanya untuk duduk, dan mereka masih tetap berpelukan, serta berbagi kehangatan di bawah naungan pohon besar ini.

"Aku berencana pergi kesana. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Aku tidak yakin Tousan akan mengizinkanku."

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Paman jika kau mau. Lagipula disana ada banyak pertunjukkan. Ada kembang api, tarian, dan juga berbagai permainan yang seru."

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

Benar juga. Kenapa Naruto sangat ingin mengajaknya dan memperkenalkan dunia luar pada Sasuke? "Hum, entahlah. Kurasa... aku hanya ingin merasakan sesuatu hal yang baru."

"Seperti apa?"

"Hmm, seperti... pergi kencan... mungkin?"

Sasuke kembali mendongakkan wajah, dan mereka spontan bertatapan. "Apa itu kencan?"

Entah Naruto yang sudah dewasa, atau memang lelaki omega ini terlalu polos untuk remaja seusianya. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa agar Sasuke paham. Tapi lalu ia teringat akan Indra dan Ashura. "Mungkin... seperti yang dilakukan kedua orangtuamu sebelum mereka menikah lalu melahirkan dirimu."

Kebingungan masih tercetak jelas di raut manis Sasuke. Tapi Naruto justru terpana. Ia semakin tertarik pada omega satu ini. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto seperti memiliki ikatan tersendiri dengannya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti," bisik Naruto lagi, kali ini bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan tertaut. Dan hal itu disadari oleh Naruto yang justru menjadikan hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia menyentuh bibir Sasuke, mulai memagutnya, dan terus menghisapnya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Sementara Sasuke? Pemuda itu hanya terdiam beku seolah terbuai oleh permainan lidah Naruto yang cukup memabukkan. Pelan-pelan ia memejamkan mata, kedua tangannya meremas kain kimono yang ada di pinggang Naruto, dan membiarkan insting membimbingnya menuju kedewasaan.

"Sasuke?" Ashura meneliti semak dedaunan yang bergoyang, disusul adanya sebentuk sosok familiar yang tengah memandangnya terkejut sembari menggendong seseorang yang nampak pulas tertidur. Tanpa memperjelas pengelihatannya di tengah kegelapan, Ashura sudah dapat menebak siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa tubuh sang putera. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir, lalu mengambil alih tubuh sang anak yang kemudian ia angkat menggunakan kedua tangannya yang kekar.

Sasuke tertidur. Seperti bayi yang habis diberi susu. Nyenyak sekali. Sampai Ashura tak sadar ia sudah mengela napas berkali-kali dengan senyum yang mengembang di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Kami kehujanan saat berusaha mengumpulkan bahan makanan, lalu kami berteduh dan Sasuke mengeluh kedinginan."

"Lalu?" tak puas hanya dengan jawaban singkat itu, Ashura berusaha menggali informasi lebih jauh lagi.

"Err... aku memeluknya dan Sasuke langsung jatuh tertidur seperti itu."

Mata Ashura langsung memicing. Ada yang ganjil dari penjelasan Naruto. Pemuda itu mengatakan dia memeluk puteranya? Jadi Sasukenya sudah disentuh seintim itu sementara ia kesetanan mencarinya sejak tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," sela Naruto panik. Melihat Ashura memulai mode galaknya itu cukup menakutkan untuknya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan perihal ciuman itu, lagipula ia memang benar-benar tidak melakukan hal lebih dari sekadar berciuman dan berpelukan.

"Baiklah, cepat pulang. Indra tidak bisa diam karena mencemaskan kalian berdua."

Sesuatu yang hangat seperti menembus ke dalam hatinya. Dengan langkah yang terkesan ringan, Naruto mengekori Ashura di belakang sambil mengulum senyuman lebar yang tak mau berhenti meski mereka telah sampai di depan halaman rumah.

Naruto sungguh bahagia telah diberi kesempatan merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang ibu melalui sosok seorang Indra.

 **...**

Ketika Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, ia mendapati dirinya sudah ada di dalam kamar. Ashura dan Indra juga tidak berusaha bertanya perihal semalam. Mungkin Naruto sudah menjelaskan pada mereka mengapa ia pulang larut dan terjebak hujan di dalam hutan selama berjam-jam. Selain itu hal yang lebih mengejutkan, Ashura justru mendatanginya untuk memberikan izin pada Sasuke untuk mengunjungi festival di desa sebelah bersama Naruto. Apa Tousannya sudah percaya jika Naruto orang yang baik, dan akan menjaganya selama bepergian ke luar hutan.

Tapi pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan keberadaan keduanya di tengah para penduduk yang berlalu lalang di festival meriah ini. Ada banyak lampion warna-warni, stand penjajak makanan dan mainan, lalu ada pohon-pohon yang dihias sedemikian rupa, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sasuke terbengong-bengong meneliti sekelilingnya dengan mata berbinar takjub. Ia bahkan membiarkan Naruto menyeretnya ke berbagai tempat selagi ia merekam dengan jelas apa-apa yang sudah Sasuke lihat selama mereka berada di festival ini. Berbalut yukata berwarna biru malam dengan hiasan bunga-bunga berwarna merah, Sasuke nampak anggun dan manis. Di sebelahnya Naruto menggunakan yukata berwarna oranye dengan hiasan bunga-bunga berwarna serupa. Keduanya nampak serasi, seperti beberapa pasangan yang banyak Sasuke temui di sekitar festival.

"Sasuke, ayo kesana," ajak Naruto penuh semangat. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke semakin erat, takut-takut remaja itu terpisah darinya kemudian tersesat. Mereka lalu menghampiri sebuah stand permainan berhadiah. Tentu saja Naruto memainkannya dengan mudah dan mendapatkan sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk lambang salju yang cukup cantik. Ia lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke, kemudian menyematkannya di rambut sang omega hingga menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung.

Siapapun yang melihat kedekatan mereka, merasa sangat iri dan takjub menyadari betapa serasinya Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau indah," puji Naruto tulus, menyebabkan rona merah dengan cepat menjalar di kedua pipi Sasuke yang putih. Naruto mengusapkan jari-jari tangannya di pipi itu, lalu merambat menuju sisi rambutnya yang terhias oleh penjepit yang ia hadiahkan.

"Naruto, kau menarik perhatian orang-orang," kata Sasuke malu.

Namun Naruto hanya terkekeh kemudian kembali menyeretnya menuju stand penjual makanan. "Siapa yang peduli? Ayo kesana Sasuke, aku lapar."

Dan hingga seterusnya, Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke berbagai tempat sepanjang festival itu berlangsung dengan meriah. Tapi kebahagiaan keduanya tak berlangsung lama, saat kericuhan mulai terjadi dan beberapa orang siluman mengelilingi sosok keduanya di pinggir taman. Untunglah jumlah pengunjung di tempat ini tidak terlalu banyak, tapi tetap saja karena keributan ini para pengunjung yang lain lantas berhamburan meninggalkan taman. Meninggalkan sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang terkepung oleh sekelompok siluman-siluman liar itu.

"Puteraku... akhirnya kita bertemu lagi," ucap sesosok siluman dengan rambut pirang panjang dan beriris saphire seperti Naruto.

Sasuke terperangah. Wajah siluman itu cukup menakutkan dan terkesan jahat. Ia lalu berlindung di belakang punggung Naruto, merapatkan diri sambil meremas sebelah lengan si blonde yang menggenggam telapak tangannya begitu erat. "Naruto..."

"Oh," suara pria siluman itu kembali menyentak Sasuke. "Kau membawa sesuatu yang manis bersamamu. Omega kah?"

"Kumohon jangan ganggu dia, Ayah," pintanya, yang membuat Kinkaku akhirnya menggeram rendah. Hal itu semakin menakuti Sasuke.

"Dua tahun kau pergi, beginikah caramu menyambut Ayahmu, Nak?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Ayah. Tapi kau menakuti Sasuke."

"Oh, jadi namanya Sasuke?" Kinkaku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, menunjukan gigi taringnya di sudut bibir yang menyembul keluar. "Apa kau anak dari si brengsek Ashura?"

Dan hal itu kembali mengejutkan. Tak hanya Sasuke yang terkejut tapi juga Naruto.

"Dari mana... kau tahu?" tanya Naruto tak paham. Ia tak tahu kalau Ayahnya ternyata mengenal Ashura.

"Aku tahu... lebih dari yang kau tahu, Nak. Selama kau pergi, aku juga tahu kau tinggal di dalam hutan Konoha bersama Ashura dan Indra, serta omega manis ini."

"Tapi bagaimana..."

"Kau bingung atau tak menyangka jika selama ini aku memperhatikan dirimu?"

Naruto menggeleng tak percaya. Setahu Naruto, Kinkaku tidak sesayang itu pada dirinya. Selama ia pergi, Kinkaku juga tidak pernah berusaha mencari dan mengajaknya untuk kembali.

"Kau salah jika aku tidak sayang padamu. Aku cukup menyesal sudah membiarkanmu pergi dan terluka. Aku menyesal sudah menyakitimu, percayalah. Karena itu setelah kau meninggalkan Kumo, aku berusaha mencari tahu keberadaanmu, aku ingin mengajakmu pulang lalu meminta maaf padamu. Tapi... Ayah tidak bisa masuk ke dalam hutan itu, dan hanya mampu memanggil-manggil namamu dari luar kekkai. Tapi kau pasti tidak dapat mendengarnya kan, Nak?" Kinkaku melangkah mendekat, lalu membelai kepala Naruto dan memasang wajah menyesal yang begitu kentara. "Kau pasti membenci Ayah, kau tidak akan memaafkan Ayah karena telah menyakiti dan melukaimu."

"Ayah, aku..." Naruto menahan tangan Kinkaku di wajahnya kemudian meremasnya pelan. "Aku sayang Ayah."

"Ayah juga, Nak. Ayah sangat menyayangimu," ungkap Kinkaku, yang lantas berniat memeluk Naruto, tapi terhalangi oleh sesuatu yang bersinar dari tubuh Sasuke. Omega manis itu masih mendekap sebelah lengan Naruto, sehingga Kinkaku tak bisa memeluk puteranya dengan bebas.

"Sasuke, tolong lepaskan aku sebentar," pinta Naruto setengah memohon. Tapi Sasuke menggeleng tegas dan tetap bersikukuh merapatkan dirinya di punggung Naruto, dia takut pada tatapan pria siluman itu, ada sesuatu yang salah dari jenis tatapan Kinkaku dan Sasuke tak mengerti apa itu. "Sasuke, kumohon..."

Tak lama Kinkaku menggeram. Ia nampaknya tak senang pada ekspresi yang diberikan Sasuke terhadapnya. "Kau sama seperti Ayahmu, Bocah! Kau ingin merebut puteraku seperti Ayahmu yang merebut Indra dari sisiku?"

Satu kenyataan yang tidak diketahui Naruto seketika menyentak lelaki itu beserta Sasuke. Naruto mematung di tempat, sementara ucapan Kinkaku seperti menari-nari di dalam kepalanya. Apa katanya tadi? Ashura merebut Indra dari sisi Ayahnya? Berarti Indra adalah omega Kinkaku sekaligus...

"Benar, Nak. Ayah bocah inilah yang telah membawa lari Ibumu setelah kau lahir. Karena orang itulah kehidupan kita menjadi seperti di neraka. Kau tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang Ibu kandungmu, dan aku sangat kaku dalam menyampaikan rasa sayangku. Oh, bodohnya aku..." Kinkaku menutup wajahnya yang terlihat sendu dan juga terluka.

Naruto tetap tak bergeming dan justru menatap wajah Ayahnya dengan jantung yang berdenyut sakit. Karena semua perkataan Ayahnya benar. Karena ibunya pergi, maka hidup Naruto menjadi berantakan. Tanpa kasih sayang Indra, Naruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang menyedihkan dan kesepian. Ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang ibunya, dan ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh sang ibu.

"Kau tahu, Ayah sangat murka ketika tahu lelaki itu masih hidup. Ayah ingin menghancurkannya, dan membawa pulang ibumu agar kembali berkumpul bersama kita. Dan Ayah lebih sakit lagi saat tahu ternyata selama ini kau tinggal bersama lelaki biadap itu. Ayah hancur, Nak... Ayah benar-benar hancur dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa."

"Cukup, Ayah..." Kepala Naruto serasa mau pecah. Ingatan masa lalunya, semua rasa sakit hatinya, lalu kenangannya selama tinggal bersama Ashura, dan betapa baiknya lelaki itu melatihnya, seperti beradu menjadi satu dan menciptakan benturan yang dahsyat di kepala. Naruto tak tahu siapakah yang harus ia percayai sekarang?

"Tousanku tidak seperti itu!" Sasuke membantahnya dengan tegas. Ia terlihat marah karena Tousannya dijelek-jelekan oleh pria siluman itu di depan matanya sendiri. "Tousan dan Chichi saling mencintai. Tousan tidak mungkin merebut Chichi darimu!"

"Diam Sasuke!" diluar dugaan Naruto justru balik membentaknya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupanku dan Ayah, sebaiknya kau diam!"

"Naruto..." rasa kecewa memenuhi dadanya. "Tousanku tidak seperti itu... kau tahu Tousanku orang yang baik."

Naruto diam. Ia berpikir dan terlihat dilema. Tapi lalu ia memejamkan mata dan membuang napas kasar. "Ya, Paman Ashura tidak seperti itu. Paman Ashura adalah orang yang baik," ia lalu menatap Sasuke kemudian memeluknya erat-erat. "Kau benar... aku tidak seharusnya meragukan Tousanmu."

"Ayo kita pulang Naruto... Aku takut berada disini," bujuk Sasuke, tapi Naruto menganggukinya cukup mantap. Sebelum berbalik, Naruto sempat melempar pandang pada Kinkaku dengan ekspresinya yang tidak dapat dibaca maupun ditebak.

 **...**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Kinkaku, Naruto jadi lebih banyak diam dan melamun. Terkadang pemuda itu menghilang ke dalam hutan dan kembali sebelum malam dengan wajah yang terlihat serius dan tengah berpikir. Sasuke jadi khawatir, jika suatu saat Naruto akan termakan ucapan pria siluman itu lalu menuduh Tousannya yang tidak-tidak.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sedang bertengkar," tebak Ashura. Lelaki itu entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang terus menyendiri di belakang rumah. Ia tentu saja terkejut, tapi berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya dengan tersenyum dan membuat Ashura mendengus. "Terlalu cepat untukmu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Sasuke tahu, ia takkan bisa berbohong di depan Tousan maupun Chichinya. Lagi pula ia tidak dididik untuk seperti itu. Selama ini Ashura dan Indra selalu mengajarinya hal-hal baik serta kejujuran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Chichimu bahkan sampai khawatir dan meminta Tousan menanyakannya langsung padamu," dagu Ashura mengedik ke arah dimana Indra memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dari jendela dapur. Tapi kemudian omega dewasa itu memilih untuk pergi dan memberikan privasi pada Ashura dan Sasuke saling berbicara dari hati ke hati.

Seharusnya ini tugas Indra sebagai orang yang telah mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya. Tetapi Indra sadar, sejak kecil, Sasuke lebih dekat dengan sang Tousan yang selalu memuja dan memanjakannya. Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa berkelit jika sudah berhadapan dengan Ashura. Sejak dulu begitulah hubungan keduanya.

"Kau tahu? Saat kau masih kecil, kau juga pernah membuat kami khawatir. Kau sakit, dan kau sama sekali tidak menangis. Padahal akan jauh lebih baik jika kau menangis dan memberi tahu dimana letak sakitmu pada kami. Tapi, yeah... saat itu kau masih sangat kecil dan rapuh, jadi wajar saja jika kami tidak mengerti. Dan sekarang kau sudah besar... apa kau akan tetap melakukan hal ini pada kami?"

Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan ia tak tahan untuk tidak menangis dan memeluk Ashura. "Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa—hei, jangan menangis seolah-olah kau ini masih bayi."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Oh baiklah..." Ashura memutar kedua bola matanya, tapi tetap memberikan pelukan posesif pada putera semata wayangnya. "Matamu hanya berair kalau begitu."

Dan Sasuke menganggukinya walau sesekali ia sesegukan. "Hn, mataku hanya berair."

Mendengar hal itu Ashura kembali mendengus. Kemudian melirik jendela dapur dimana Indra kembali memperhatikan mereka sambil mengulas senyum. Mungkin sentuhan seorang Ayah terkadang memang sangat dibutuhkan untuk memberi para buah hatinya kekuatan. Sementara sentuhan seorang ibu akan menyalurkan kasih sayang sekaligus kemampuan empati pada lingkungan sekitar tempat anak itu tumbuh dan berkembang.

"Jadi kau benar-benar bertengkar dengan Naruto?" Ashura kembali memulai interogasinya. "Tapi sebelum kau menjawabnya, Tousan tegaskan dia akan mati jika berani menyakitimu."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku tidak menceritakannya pada Tousan."

"Oh, jadi dia memang benar-benar menyakitimu?"

"Tidak seperti itu," bantah Sasuke cepat-cepat. "Memangnya Tousan melihatku terluka? Tidak kan?"

"Kalau begitu karena apa?"

Sasuke berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak perlu menceritakan kejadian di festival malam itu. Lagi pula ia percaya Tousannya tidak mungkin sejahat itu merebut Chichi dari Ayahnya Naruto. Sasuke yakin hal itu pasti sebuah kebohongan belaka untuk memfitnah sang Tousan saja. "Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika seandainya Naruto memutuskan kembali menemui orangtuanya dan meninggalkan hutan ini."

"Jadi kau murung selama dua hari karena memikirkan hal itu? Serius, Nak, kenapa kau jadi semelankolis Chichimu."

Kesal diejek, Sasuke mencubit pinggang Ashura kemudian memasang wajah cemberut. "Seharusnya aku memang tidak perlu menceritakan apapun pada Tousan."

Kekehan Ashura mengudara, ia sangat suka menjahili puteranya yang telah beranjak dewasa. Betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu. Padahal Ashura masih ingat saat-saat Sasuke masih bayi dan balita, anak itu sungguh menggemaskan dan lucu. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengejekmu lagi. Karena sepertinya pemuda yang kau ceritakan sudah kembali," kedikan dagu Ashura mengarah pada sesosok lelaki kuning yang berjalan santai menghampiri keduanya.

"Sasuke, bisa berbicara sebentar?" Naruto tersenyum gugup sembari melempar pandang pada Ashura yang nampak tertarik dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto menuju ke dalam hutan.

Setelah melihat kedua sosok remaja itu menghilang dari jarak pandangannya, Ashura lantas tertawa geli. Puteranya memang sudah besar ternyata. Ia menggeleng sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi panjang. Tak lama dua pasang lengan putih segera melingkar di antara lehernya.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Tentu saja."

Indra mengecup pelipis mata Ashura, dan membiarkan tangan kokoh suaminya menarik sisi kepalanya untuk menjatuhi ciuman serupa di bibirnya.

"Putera kita sudah dewasa sekarang," ungkap Ashura penuh rasa haru. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan membiarkan Sasuke menikah dengan alpha pilihannya kemudian berumah tangga. Jangan lupakan sosok mungil yang akan segera hadir dipelukan Ashura ketika statusnya sebagai seorang ayah berganti menjadi seorang kakek.

 **...**

"Kau mengatakan soal kejadian malam itu kepada Tousanmu?" cecar Naruto serius, sembari memimpin jalan di tengah hutan.

"Tidak. Kupikir sebaiknya Tousan tidak perlu tahu. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Tousan dengan mengatakan hal itu. Lagipula semuanya pasti bohong. Kau tidak mempercayai perkataan Ayahmu kan?" Sasuke berhenti melangkah, kemudian menatap penuh harap pada punggung Naruto yang lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak," ia lalu menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum. "Ayo cepatlah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Tapi kita belum meminta izin pada Tousan dan Chichi."

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengatakannya pada Indra-san pagi tadi."

Sasuke mempercayai hal itu dengan mudah. Ia tahu Naruto tidak mungkin berbohong atau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya. "Baiklah... memangnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sasuke riang. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke luar kekkai.

"Kau pasti akan segera tahu, tapi tempatnya sedikit jauh. Apa kau baik-baik saja jika berjalan sejauh itu? Jangan khawatir, kalau kau lelah aku akan menggendong tubuhmu."

 **...**

"Sebenarnya kemana mereka berdua pergi? Ini sudah hampir larut malam, dan mereka belum juga kembali," sungut Ashura kesal. Ia berencana akan memukul kepala Naruto jika pemuda itu berbuat macam-macam pada Sasuke.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mencari? Tidak biasanya Naruto membawa Sasuke pergi sampai selarut ini."

Ashura mendesah keras. "Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya aku mengizinkan mereka pergi tadi siang. Jika hanya ingin berbicara, tak perlu sampai masuk ke dalam hutan segala kan."

"Tapi di hutan ini tidak ada makhluk buasnya. Kau kan sudah menyingkirkan semua hal yang bisa membahayakan nyawa putera kita."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa cemas jika mereka belum kembali sampai selarut ini."

"Kalau begitu... aku ikut bersamamu untuk mencari mereka."

Ashura mengangguk pelan, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya untuk mencari Sasuke dan Naruto di dalam hutan. Mungkin saja mereka tersesat kan? Walau sepertinya hal itu sangatlah mustahil terjadi.

 **...**

Gerendel pintu besi terbuka lebar. Dua sosok pria berwajah serupa memasuki sebuah ruangan kumuh dan nampak temaram di tengah pencahayaan lampu obor. Di tempat ini hanya terdapat satu jendela berteralis besi yang cukup tinggi dan mustahil terjangkau oleh dirinya.

Seingat Sasuke, siang tadi mereka berjalan cukup jauh hingga membuat dirinya kelelahan dan berakhir digendong di punggung Naruto, dan Sasuke yakin ia ketiduran. Tapi ketika ia terbangun, ia sudah ada di depan sebuah bangunan kumuh, lalu diseret dan didorong memasuki ruangan ini. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bukankah Naruto orang yang baik? Buktinya kekuatan Ashura yang melindungi dirinya tidak menolak sentuhan Naruto meskipun tadi ia sempat berlaku kasar terhadapnya.

"Naruto... kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" cicit Sasuke ketakutan. Tak lama ia meringis merasakan bebatan tali yang diikatkan Naruto pada kedua tangan dan kakinya begitu erat dan menyakitkan.

"Jadi, kau menepati janjimu, Nak?" Kinkaku menghambur memeluk anaknya kemudian berseringai ketika melihat setetes airmata mengalir di pipi Sasuke.

"Aku ingin Ibu kembali, dan kita hidup bahagia bersama."

Kinkaku mengangguk. Agaknya mengerti dengan apa yang diharapkan puteranya. Dan ia juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan Indra. "Jadi, kau benar-benar merelakan omega ini untuk Pamanmu demi kebangkitan klan kita? Kau lebih memilih Ibumu dan juga aku kan?"

"Aku ingin Ayah dan Ibu ada di hidupku," ujar Naruto sembari mengangguk penuh harap.

Sasuke merasa ia telah dikhianati. Airmata meluncur begitu derasnya, dan ia berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri. Tapi ia seketika terkejut, melihat pria siluman yang mengaku sebagai Ayah Naruto, tiba-tiba berniat menyentuh pipinya. Tentu saja kekuatan Ashura menolak adanya sentuhan itu hingga menghempaskan Kinkaku beberapa langkah dari tubuhnya. Seharusnya jika Naruto memiliki rencana sejahat ini kepada Sasuke, Naruto juga akan mengalami nasib yang sama dan terhempas seperti Ayahnya juga, bukan? Tapi mengapa... mengapa lelaki itu masih bisa menyentuhnya sebebas ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya?" ujar Kinkaku tak terima. Ia berakhir terpental, sementara Naruto bisa menyentuh pipi pemuda itu untuk membersihkan airmatanya. Dimana letak perbedaannya?

"Di dalam tubuhku juga mengalir darah Ibu, karena itu aku bisa menyentuhnya dengan bebas. Jika nanti Ayah ingin bebas menyentuh Ibu kembali, Ayah harus membunuh Ashura-san terlebih dulu."

"Tidak!" Sasuke meraung keras. Matanya mendelik tajam ketika hatinya merasa terluka akibat pengkhianatan Naruto. "Apa salahnya Chichi hidup bahagia bersama Tousan. Mereka saling mencintai, dan kalian tidak berhak mengusik kebahagiaannya seperti ini."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja!" bentak Naruto. Tangannya mencengram dagu Sasuke kemudian menghempaskannya dengan kasar. "Hidupmu selalu sempurna, karena itu kau tidak bisa merasakan penderitaanku. Gara-gara Tousanmu yang brengsek itu, Ibuku pergi meninggalkanku dan Ayah!"

"Itu tidak benar...," bantah Sasuke pilu. Hatinya sakit jika Tousannya dituduh hal yang macam-macam sejahat itu. "Tousanku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu."

"Lalu, kau masih mau membantah kehadiranku? Aku adalah anak kandung Indra, dan aku adalah kakak tirimu Sasuke."

"Tolong jangan katakan itu...," semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba untuk dapat diterima logika Sasuke. Jika Naruto memang anak kandung Chichinya bersama pria siluman itu? Lalu, apakah benar Tousannya merebut Chichi setelah melahirkan Naruto? Tapi Sasuke yakin selama ini Indra hidup bahagia bersama mereka, tanpa adanya paksaan atau ancaman sedikitpun. "Aku yakin pasti ada penjelasan sesungguhnya mengenai hal ini."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Naruto meraung marah. Ia hampir saja memukul Sasuke jika tidak dihalangi oleh Ginkaku.

"Tolong jangan lukai calon pengantinku, Naruto."

Ada sebersit rasa sakit yang mengganjal di hati Naruto. Ia sudah berjanji akan merelakan Sasuke untuk Pamannya, dan sebagai gantinya ia akan hidup bahagia bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi mengapa ia masih belum rela memikirkan Sasuke yang nantinya akan menjadi omega Ginkaku.

"Naruto... katakan hal itu tidak benar. Kau tidak akan menyerahkanku pada siluman itu kan? Naruto... aku hanya mencintaimu. Kebersamaan yang selama ini kulalui bersamamu semuanya sangat menyenangkan. Aku mencintaimu Naruto, dan aku yakin selama ini kau juga mencintaiku."

Naruto bergeming. Tubuhnya seperti terpaku mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang mendesirkan deru napasnya.

"Kita sudah berkencan bukan? Kau bilang Tousan dan Chichiku juga berkencan sebelum akhirnya mereka menikah dan melahirkanku. Kalau begitu aku juga ingin melakukannya bersamamu. Aku ingin menikah dan mempunyai anak yang lucu bersamamu, Naruto."

Kenapa sekarang pendirian Naruto goyah, hanya karena melihat Sasuke menangis, dan mendengatnya mengucapkan kata cinta, seharusnya Naruto tidak boleh terbawa pada suasana. Ini adalah keputusan yang telah Naruto sepakati. Selama dua hari ia mengasingkan diri dari Sasuke, Naruto sebenarnya diam-diam menemui Kinkaku di luar kekkai hutan Konoha. Sedikitnya perkataan sang ayah sudah berhasil meracuni pola pikir Naruto, hingga ia dengan teganya mengkhianati Sasuke, serta berencana menghancurkan hidup Ashura demi merebut Ibunya dari sisi lelaki itu.

Dan sekarang jika ia berhenti, ia tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari keputusannya sendiri. Naruto harus tetap menjalankan rencana ini demi membuat bangga Kinkaku dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan keluarganya.

"Tolong jangan dengarkan mereka. Dengarkanlah kata hatimu. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang jahat, Naruto."

Sekali lagi Naruto bergeming, hatinya gamang, dan ia mulai ragu apakah keputusannya benar-benar pilihan yang terbaik. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri, mengorbankan Sasuke, mengorbankan nyawa Ashura, dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan Ibunya—jika apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah benar, bahwa Ibunya selama ini hidup bahagia bersama Ashura dan mereka berdua benar-benar saling mencintai.

"Nak, kau ingin menarik keputusanmu demi omega licik ini? Ayah yang lebih tahu, seperti apa kejahatan Ashura dulu. Dia bahkan berniat membunuh Ayah saat menculik Ibumu yang baru saja melahirkan dirimu."

"Itu tidak benar! Tousanku tidak mungkin seperti itu, Naruto. Apa selama kau tinggal bersama kami, Tousan memperlakukanmu dengan buruk? Beliau justru mempercayaimu untuk melindungiku."

Itu memang benar... Ashura tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Pria itu bahkan bersedia melatih Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan cakra, hingga sekarang ia bisa mengendalikannya dengan leluasa. Dan, Ashura juga menyerahkan Sasuke padanya saat ia meminta izin mengajak Sasuke ke festival malam itu. Pria itu sungguh baik... Ashura bukan orang jahat seperti apa yang Ayahnya katakan.

"Ayah... semua itu benar... Ashura-san selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik, dan beliau juga—GHOKK!" mata Naruto terbelalak. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sudah menjerit histeris. Sementara Ginkaku nampak terkejut pada tindakan Kinkaku yang memilih mengakhiri hidup puteranya sendiri.

Jadi beginikah sifat Ayahnya? Seharusnya Naruto sadar sejak dulu Kinkaku tidak pernah menyayanginya. Lelaki itu lebih peduli pada kekuasaan dan cara membangkitkan klannya yang hampir punah. Karena bangsa siluman yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan Kinkaku semuanya adalah para alpha. Naruto baru sadar... ia telah melakukan hal yang salah. Seharusnya ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya, dan tidak mudah terpancing pada kebohongan Kinkaku mengenai Ashura.

Lamat-lamat tubuh Naruto melemah. Ia jatuh berlutut dengan dada yang tertembus tangan Kinkaku. Rasanya begitu sakit, dan jauh lebih menyakitkan ketika Ayah kandungnya sendiri yang berniat mengakhiri nyawanya. Apa sebegitu tidak berharganya kah seorang Naruto di mata Kinkaku? Padahal selama ini Naruto begitu memuja dan menyayanginya setulus hati. Sembari berurai airmata, Naruto melirik pada Sasuke yang terus menjeritkan namanya berulang kali. Pemuda manis itu menangis kian deras, dan Naruto tak tahu apakah nanti ia masih bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang tidak berguna," dengus Kinkaku murka, lalu ia mencabut tangannya dari dada Naruto dengan gerakan kasar dan tak berperasaan.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Naruto?" tanya Ginkaku.

"Dia sudah tidak berguna lagi. Yang terpenting, kita sudah mendapatkan cara untuk melepas kekuatan yang melindungi anak itu dan juga Indra. Lagi pula apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari alpha bodoh seperti dirinya?"

Sasuke meratapi tubuh Naruto yang bermandikan darah. Menyaksikan mata biru yang sangat disukainya perlahan menutup dan kehilangan cahayanya. Lalu senyuman cerah yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya akan pudar untuk selama-lamanya. Sasuke meraung dan memberontak begitu hebatnya. Ia ingin mendekap Naruto. Ia ingin memastikan degupan jantung pemuda itu masih berada di tempatnya. Ia ingin Naruto segera membuka matanya, dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi semuanya tidak mungkin. Berkali-kali Sasuke membantah, namun logikanya akan tetap mengatakan jika ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi.

"Jangan menangis, Sweetheart... kau akan mendapatkan pengganti lelaki bodoh itu sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah..." hibur Ginkaku setelah membiarkan Kinkaku pergi menjemput omeganya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar ingin menandai calon pengantinnya dan mencicipi kemolekan tubuh Sasuke. Bukankah selama ini ia sudah banyak membantu kakaknya? Jadi sudah sepantasnya Kinkaku memberinya hadiah seistimewa ini.

 **...**

Ashura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia yakin bahwa Sasuke pasti berada dalam bahaya. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang melindungi puteranya bereaksi akibat niat buruk seseorang. Di sebelahnya, Indra berusaha menopang tubuh sang alpha dan menuntunnya menuju pepohonan rindang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak ikut. Ini berbahaya," kata Ashura disela-sela tarikan napasnya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Kekuatanmu terlalu banyak digunakan untuk membuat kekkai, dan melindungi kami."

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya, kau dan Sasuke akan celaka."

"Aku ada bersamamu, itu artinya aku akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau pusatkan saja kekuatanmu itu untuk melindungi Sasuke dan lepaskan segel kekkai di hutan beserta tubuhku."

Ashura merenung sejenak. Walaupun ia tahu perkataan Indra memang ada benarnya, tapi ia merasa jika ia tak boleh melepaskan penjagaannya juga terhadap Indra sedikitpun. Ada sesuatu yang jahat yang sedang mengincar mereka di tempat ini. Ashura sadar, bahwa ia sudah membawa Indra pada sumber bencana itu sendiri.

Dan pertemuan antara dirinya dengan Kinkaku kembali terjadi. Ashura sudah hampir berada di ujung batas kemampuannya. Hanya untuk sekedar berdiripun ia hampir tak mampu melakukannya. Seluruh energi yang berada di tubuh Ashura seolah terkikis, tersedot ke dalam raga Indra serta Sasuke yang entah berada dimana.

"Kau masih tetap cantik seperti dulu, Dear," puji Kinkaku. Lidahnya membuat sebuah gerakan pelecehan yang lantas mendidihkan emosi Ashura sampai ke puncak kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Menjemput omegaku. Dia adalah milikku yang kau curi 19 tahun yang lalu."

"Dia bukan milikmu!" sentak Ashura tegas, yang lantas menciptakan suasana menjadi berat.

"Dia milikku, dan milik puteraku. Tidakkah kau sadar, puteranya yang sudah ia campakkan selama 19 tahun sangat merindukan sosok Ibunya yang menghilang."

Perkataan itu menyentak perasaan Indra. Ia menutup mulutnya, seolah tidak percaya jika puteranya ternyata sangat mendambakan kasih sayang darinya. Betapa berdosanya Indra telah menelantarkan sang anak, dan membiarkannya tumbuh di tengah-tengah lingkungan brutal dan penuh dengan kekejaman.

"Dimana puteraku, Kinkaku?" tanya Indra yang seakan tersayat. Hatinya pedih karena memendam sesal selama belasan tahun.

"Heh? Putera yang mana? Puteramu dariku, atau... puteramu dari lelaki bajingan ini, Sayang?"

"Sasuke..." luapan emosi Ashura menggelegak kian naik. Dan kedua tangannya sudah mengepal kuat siap untuk membunuh Kinkaku.

"Oh, aku lupa mengatakan kalau putera kita bernama Naruto. Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengannya kan?"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Kinkaku menyentak perasaan Indra hingga ia tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Senangkah? Atau terkejutkah? Indra tidak tahu.

"Naruto? Jadi puteramu bernama Naruto? Apakah dia yang sudah menculik puteraku? Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak awal kan?" Ashura menggeram. Aliran cakranya bertambah berkali-kali lipat dan menciptakan pergolakan di udara. Kebitan angin yang begitu dahsyat menjadi pertanda bahwa Ashura sedang sangat marah saat ini.

"Puteramu akan segera menikah dengan adikku, kau senang kan? Naruto sendiri yang menyerahkannya pada klanku. Dan dia berharap agar Ibunya segera bergabung dan kembali pada Ayahnya. Bukankah itu keinginan yang cukup mulia?"

"Diam!"

"Jadi boleh aku meminta omegaku kembali?"

"Jangan harap!" Ashura maju dengan kepala yang dipenuhi berbagai emosi. Ia menyerang mengikuti amarahnya, tidak bisa berpikir dingin dan membuat semua serangannya terbaca dengan sangat baik oleh Kinkaku.

Beberapa pukulan menghantam tubuh Ashura dan membuatnya terpental. Setelah itu kawanan siluman yang berada di bawah kekuasaan Kinkaku datang mengepung keduanya. Ashura kembali bangkit dan melancarkan serangan, tapi tidak ada satupun pukulannya yang dapat mengenai Kinkaku, bahkan teknik jurusnya meleset hingga menembus angin dan pepohonan.

Hal itu membuat tenaganya mudah terkuras. Ashura bukan lagi alpha yang tidak terkalahkan saat berduel. Ia sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membuat kekkai setiap hari, serta membuat segel perlindungan untuk Indra dan Sasuke. Singkatnya, dirinya yang sekarang tidak akan mungkin menang melawan Kinkaku.

Ia berusaha bangkit lagi dan lagi. Meskipun tubuhnya semakin melemah, tapi Ashura tak mau mengalah dan membiarkan Kinkaku mendapatkan putera sekaligus omeganya. Namun, Ashura melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, ia gagal mengeluarkan jurus pada saat Kinkaku menerjang maju dengan mode silumannya. Ashura tak dapat mengelak ketika cakar tajam Kinkaku menembus perut serta punggungnya.

"Ashura!" Indra menjerit histeris dengan raut tak percaya. Ia berusaha berlari dan meraup tubuh sang alpha yang perlahan mulai mendingin. Ditambah lagi Ashura terus menerus memuntahkan darah dan mengerang kesakitan. "Bertahanlah... Kumohon bertahanlah demi aku dan putera kita."

"Ma...af..." ucap Ashura susah payah dengan suara yang terbata-bata. Pandangannya mulai berkabut dan ia meneteskan airmatanya saat melihat Indra terenggut dari sisinya. Dunia Ashura runtuh begitu saja, seperti kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang dan terhisap oleh kegelapan.

 **...**

Gerak jarinya memantul pada lantai yang menciptakan suara samar. Aliran darahnya berhenti, degup jantungnya kembali. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai terjalin, dan ia hanya mampu mengerang saat sel-sel di tubuhnya melakukan perbaikan. Naruto berhasil bangkit, dan melakukan peregangan pada otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Namun ia terlihat berbeda, iris matanya tidak menampakkan warna biru, melainkan merah seperti warna darah.

Siapa yang sangka jika kematian justru akan membawanya menuju jati diri seorang siluman.

Pupil crimson dengan iris vertikal miliknya memindai ruangan. Naruto tak menemukan siapa-siapa selain dirinya disini. Ia lalu menatap pada lantai, menemukan seutas tali yang ia yakini sebagai tali yang ia gunakan untuk mengikat Sasuke. Tapi kemana perginya pemuda omega itu? Lalu dimana pula keberadaan sang Paman?

Naruto bangkit berdiri, menciptakan bunyi retakan tulang di setiap pergerakannya. Ia lagi-lagi melakukan peregangan otot leher, lalu menyentuh luka yang diberikan Kinkaku di perutnya. Seharusnya disana ada lubang, tapi kulit dan dagingnya telah menutup rapat seperti semula. Ia seperti tak pernah terluka, hanya bercak darah yang tertinggal di bajunya yang menegaskan kesan bahwa tadi ia memang benar-benar mengalami luka parah.

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar adanya suara lain. Lebih dari satu. Suara pria tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan ada juga yang menjerit sambil menangis, selain itu koor suara yang tidak terlalu penting mengiringi tawa si lelaki yang paling banyak mendominasi. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, menyorotkan pupil matanya yang bersinar di tengah keremangan cahaya. Bunyi derap langkah mereka semakin jelas terdengar, dan Naruto merasa ia tak punya banyak kesabaran untuk menunggu. Dendam dan kebencian yang menguasai hatinya seperti ingin meledak membelah dadanya.

"Dimana puteraku, Kinkaku? Dimana Sasuke dan Naruto kau sembunyikan?" lirih Indra dengan langkah terseok saat diseret kasar oleh Kinkaku. Matanya menjelajah nanar, melirik kesana kemari demi dapat melihat sosok kedua puteranya yang ia rindukan.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan mereka. Mungkin Ginkaku sedang mempersiapkan Sasuke menuju altar pernikahannya, sementara Naruto... hmm, mungkin ia sedang bersiap-siap menuju pemakamannya."

Sepersekian detik napas Indra seperti berhenti. Kecamuk di dalam dadanya menggelegak bagai reaksi asam lambung di perutnya. Ia terpaku, setengah membeku dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "A-Apa?" Indra menahan langkahnya ketika Kinkaku hendak menyeretnya semakin ke dalam bangunan.

"Naruto anak yang pembangkang, dan dia tidak berguna. Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya? Dia bilang dia berubah pikiran dan mengatakan bahwa Ashura adalah pria yang baik. Cih! Dia benar-benar mengecewakanku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!"

"Aku? Hahaha... tentu saja kukirim dia ke alam baka. Aku tidak butuh bocah bodoh yang tidak berguna."

Indra seketika histeris. Ia baru bertemu dengan Naruto dalam kurun waktu yang begitu singkat. Padahal ia sudah merasakan adanya sesuatu yang mengikat batinnya dengan anak itu, tapi Indra tak juga sadar. Betapa inginnya dia memeluk dan mengucapkan kata sayang pada Naruto. Bukankah selama ini Indra telah menelantarkan anak itu dan membiarkannya hidup menderita bersama Kinkaku? Ibu macam apa sebenarnya dia ini.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kenapa kau membunuh putera kita? Jika kau membenci diriku dan Ashura, cukup aku saja yang menerima semua kemarahanmu, tapi jangan mereka!"

"Kau terlambat mengatakannya, Sayang... Lagipula kita bisa membuat anak yang baru, dan kali ini haruslah seorang omega yang cantik seperti Sasuke. Huh, memikirkannya membuatku kesal saja. Si brengsek Ashura justru mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan selama ini," Kinkaku mengumpat, lalu bersiap-siap menyeret Indra kembali ke ruangannya yang lama, tapi itu baru sekedar rencananya saja. Siapa sangka ia justru melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak lagi berdiri maupun melempar pandang ke arahnya.

Sesuatu yang berwujud seperti puteranya, namun dengan tampilan yang berbeda. Bocah bodoh yang selalu ia sebut tidak berguna itu sedang berada dalam mode silumannya, lengkap dengan cakra merah yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dan juga beberapa ekor yang terlihat menyembul dari bokongnya.

Kinkaku tentu saja terbelalak. Seharusnya Naruto sudah mati, karena ia yakin ia sudah membunuh Naruto sebelum menjemput Indra dan mengalahkan Ashura.

"Rrrhhh!" Naruto menggeram. Melempar cahaya hitam yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya, dan serangan itu mengenai Kinkaku dengan telak. Setelah itu Naruto menebas para siluman lainnya yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan Kinkaku.

"Naruto!" Indra terpental karena efek serangan yang menyerang Kinkaku. Ia menabrak tembok, lalu meringis merasakan punggung sangat nyeri. "Hentikan, Nak!" tapi Naruto tak dapat mendengar suaranya. Pemuda itu begitu kalap menghabisi para siluman yang lain, serta menimbulkan kekacauan di bangunan ini.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan, setiap yang menghalangi langsung ia tebas. Beberapa bahkan langsung terlempar ke luar bangunan, meninggalkan dinding yang berlubang serta kerusakan yang cukup parah. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Sejak dulu tempat ini bukanlah rumahnya.

Naruto menggeram lagi, bersiap-siap menerjang siluman yang berlari ketakutan menyelamatkan diri. Tapi tiba-tiba Indra menghentikannya. Indra memeluknya dari belakang serta mengusap dadanya yang berdentam kencang.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan biarkan kebencian menguasai dirimu. Ingatlah, siapa dirimu, Nak," bisik Indra lirih. Naruto terdiam dan perlahan pijakannya menjadi goyah. Indra buru-buru menahan jatuhnya sang anak. Pelukannya masih berjalin, dan Indra mengecup pipi Naruto dengan sayang, sampai membuat selimut cakra merah yang membungkus raga puteranya menghilang begitu saja.

"Ibu?"

Biasanya Indra tak menyukai panggilan itu. Saat Sasuke pertama kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ibu', Indra buru-buru meralatnya menjadi 'Chichi'. baginya panggil seperti Ibu hanya cocok didengar untuk para omega perempuan saja.

Indra merengkuh leher Naruto dan masih memeluknya dari belakang. Beberapa sentuhan lembut yang ia berikan di wajah Naruto, seketika menghilangkan warna merah di matanya dan mengembalikannya menjadi biru. Biru yang begitu disukai oleh Indra, dan biru yang jauh berbeda dengan warna mata Kinkaku maupun Ginkaku. Biru yang dimiliki Naruto melambangkan kebaikan, tidak seperti Ayahnya yang melambangkan kejahatan.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup," ungkap Indra sambil kembali menciumi pipi dan kening Naruto. "Maafkan aku... seharusnya aku mengenalimu saat di pertemuan pertama kita. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari ikatanku dengan puteraku sendiri. Aku memang orangtua yang buruk. Tapi, Nak... percayalah Ibu tidak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu. Saat itu situasinya sedang buruk, Ashura hanya menyelamatkan Ibu dari Ayahmu."

Dan cerita yang mengalun dari bibir Indra mengalir begitu saja. Kisah perkisah yang terjadi di masalalu terungkap dengan penuh kegetiran di hati Indra. Ia juga menceritakan tentang perlakuan Ayahnya dulu, bagaimana Indra yang dijadikan tumbal demi keselamatan warga desanya, bagaimana Indra yang menderita selama menjadi omega Kinkaku, bagaimana akhirnya Ashura datang dan berhasil menyelamatkannya dari tempat ini, serta bagaimana hidup yang dilalui Indra dengan penuh penyesalan karena tak sempat merebut Naruto dan membawanya pergi bersamanya. Semua terungkap begitu saja, hingga membuat Naruto tertegun bahkan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Tidak ada sedikitpun niatan Ibu meninggalkanmu. Maafkan Ibu, Nak... Ibu benar-benar menyesal."

Naruto balik mendekap Indra saat mendengar ibunya menangis tergugu. Sekarang ia akui perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih lega. Kenyataan yang tak pernah ia ketahui akhirnya terungkap sudah. Naruto bersyukur ia masih diberi kesempatan bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri, tapi bagaimana caranya ia menebus kesalahan karena telah menganggap Ashura sebagai pria brengsek yang merebut Ibu dan kebahagiaannya.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Naruto seketika berdiri dan terlihat panik. "Sasuke..."

Dan Indrapun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Masih ada satu puteranya lagi yang berada di tempat ini, dan yang pasti keadaannya jauh lebih berbahaya. "Dimana mereka menyembunyikan Sasuke?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab sambil berlari menuju ruangan demi ruangan yang ada di bangunan ini. "Seingatku, tadi Sasuke berada di ruangan yang sama denganku. Tapi setelah Ayah berniat membunuhku dan aku tidak sadarkan diri, aku kehilangan Sasuke."

Indra yang mengekori langkah Naruto hanya mampu berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak mengalami hal yang buruk seperti yang pernah ia alami dulu di tempat ini. Karena seingatnya pula Kinkaku sempat berkata kalau Sasuke akan dijadikan calon omega untuk Ginkaku. Semoga apa yang ia takutkan belum sampai terjadi. Semoga hal seperti itu tidak terulang kembali.

 **...**

Di tempat dan bangunan yang berbeda, Sasuke baru saja mengalami proses penandaan sebagai omega. Airmata berderai di pipinya saat menahan perih dan panas yang membakar kulit serta dagingnya. Sasuke tergolek lemah dan tidak berdaya, selagi Ginkaku melucuti semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Altar pernikahan bisa ditunda yang terpenting kau telah selesai kutandai. Itu artinya sekarang dan selamanya kau adalah milikku," kekehan puas Ginkaku menggema di sekitar ruangan ini. Ia menaiki kasur batu lalu menindih Sasuke yang hanya mampu mengerang dengan suara lirihnya. "Ini tidak akan sakit, Baby. Mungkin bagian sakitnya ketika kau melahirkan anak-anak kita nanti."

Sasuke terisak. Bibirnya merapalkan nama-nama yang ia cintai, seperti Ashura, Naruto, dan juga Indra. Sasuke berharap ketiga orang yang berarti di dalam hidupnya akan segera datang kesini dan menolongnya dari Ginkaku.

Sementara pria siluman itu menatap puas pada tanda kepemilikan yang telah terukir di bahu mulus Sasuke, ia juga menatap lapar pada pahatan indah yang tersusun di tubuh sintal omega manis itu. Ginkaku luas biasa bahagia. Berkali-kali ia mengecupi tanda kepemilikannya serta menjilati leher jenjang Sasuke yang putih dan juga manis.

Isakan Sasuke kembali mengalun. Ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa setelah Ginkaku menandainya seperti ini. Jika ia memberontak, Ginkaku akan mengucapkan perintah yang tidak akan mampu ditolak oleh Sasuke. Karena tanda yang terukir di bahunya akan segera bersinar dan membuatnya kesakitan.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengagumi tubuh sang omega, Ginkaku dikejutkan oleh suara benturan yang sangat keras dan berasal dari bangunan di sebelah. Karena markasnya ini memiliki dua bangunan yang saling menyatu, dan karena tak ingin mendapatkan gangguan, Ginkaku memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke ke tempat ini untuk segera ia tandai.

Suara benturan keras itu lagi-lagi terdengar secara beruntun. Ginkaku cukup penasaran, apa yang terjadi dengan bangunan samping markasnya hingga terdengar suara gaduh sedahsyat itu. Dan dengan sedikit terpaksa, Ginkaku akhirnya menunda kegiatan sakralnya terlebih dahulu demi mengecek keadaan yang ada di bangunan sebelah. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang tergolek di atas kasur batu dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan tanpa sehelaipun pakaian. Ginkaku pikir Sasuke cukup lemah untuk melarikan dirinya dari tempat ini, jadi tak apa meninggalkan sebentar saja. Setelah itu ia berjalan cepat-cepat menuju bangunan samping markasnya, dan tanpa terduga ketika ia ingin berbelok menuruni tangga, sebuah serangan jurus yang begitu padat menyerang dadanya hingga ia terpental jauh.

Naruto lekas menarik pergelangan tangan Indra setelah berhasil mengenai Ginkaku dengan jurus yang diajarkan oleh Ashura, kemudian mereka segera berlari memasuki ruangan dimana Sasuke diperkirakan berada disana. Tapi hanya Indra yang berhasil masuk ke dalam, karena ketika Naruto juga ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk dan menemui Sasuke, rambutnya tiba-tiba dijambak dan tubuhnya terpental menabrak dinding beton.

Itu Ayahnya, dan beliau terlihat murka meski dadanya terluka oleh cakaran Naruto. Tak lama, Pamannya yang tadi sempat terpental juga telah kembali, dia sekarang bergabung bersama Kinkaku dan sama-sama memasuki mode silumannya.

Seakan tak mau kalah, Naruto juga berkonsentrasi mengubah dirinya ke bentuk siluman. Kali ini perubahannya benar-benar sempurna berwujud seekor rubah. Kesembilan ekornya berkibar, dan cakra merah yang menyerupai api menari-nari di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Di dalam ruangan, Indra terlihat memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan berusaha menyelimutinya dengan sisa kain kimono yang sobek. Indra tak tahu haruskah ia bersyukur karena Ginkaku belum sempat menanamkan benihnya di tubuh Sasuke, ataukah ia harus bersedih karena sang putera telah selesai ditandai seperti dirinya. Pelan-pelan ia angkat tubuh anaknya kemudian berniat membawa Sasuke pergi dari tempat ini, tetapi getaran yang begitu hebat mengguncang seluruh bangunan hingga menyebabkan atap di atas kepala mereka runtuh. Indra memekik panik, namun tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain menghindar. Ketika dengan susah payah Indra melangkah ke luar ruangan, ia melihat Naruto dengan mode silumannya yang telah berbentuk sempurna tengah melawan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku dengan wujud serupa. Ia kembali terkejut saat Kinkaku menghempaskan ekor-ekornya untuk menghancurkan dinding dan sebagian bangunan, Indra hampir terkena hempasannya dan tertimbun puing-puing bagunan. Untunglah Naruto dengan sigap menghempaskan ekor-ekornya demi menjauhkan materil padat itu mengenai Ibu serta adik tirinya, Sasuke.

Pertarungan 2 lawan 1 terkesan tidak berimbang, selain Naruto sendirian, ia juga tak cukup berbakat untuk bertarung menggunakan mode siluman. Tapi Naruto tetap percaya pada kemampuannya dan ia terus menyerang maju meski serangannya selalu meleset atau bahkan ditepis. Naruto mengaum keras membuat seluruh bangunan dan tanah bergetar karena frekuensi suaranya.

Sementara Naruto masih bertarung sengit melawan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku, Indra telah berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke dan membawanya ke luar bangunan. Indra lalu meletakkan Sasuke di atas rerumputan sembari mendekap dan membelai sisi wajahnya yang terdapat lebam.

"Indra... Sasuke..." panggil Ashura dari kejauhan. Langkahnya terseok-seok, dan tubuhnya masih terdapat luka meski telah sedikit mengering.

"Ashura?" pekik Indra terkejut. Ia lalu menghampur ke pelukan sang alpha yang kembali meringis sakit memegangi lukanya. "Bagaimana bisa... Kinkaku melukaimu dan..."

"Karena mendapat serangan dari Kinkaku aku menjadi sekarat, karena itulah cakraku yang ada di dalam tubuhmu dan Sasuke mengalir kembali ke tubuhku untuk memperbaiki sel-sel yang terlanjur rusak. Dan mungkin karena cakraku yang ada di tubuh kalian telah beradaptasi dengan cakra medis, sehingga penyembuhan yang kualami menjadi sangat cepat."

"Kupikir aku telah kehilanganmu," ucap Indra pilu dengan suara yang selirih hembusan angin.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian perhatian Ashura jatuh pada sosok anaknya yang tergolek lemah dengan sisa kimono yang koyak. Ia seketika berlutut, meraih tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Seharusnya aku bisa lebih cepat datang dan menyelamatkan kalian."

Indra hanya menunduk, menjatuhkan airmatanya saat mendengar suara isak tangis di mulut Ashura. Mungkin yang paling terluka melihat keadaan Sasuke adalah Ashura. Sebagai seorang Ayah dan pemimpin dalam rumah tangga, Ashura pastilah merasa dirinya telah gagal dan tidak berguna melindungi mereka.

"Dia sudah ditandai..." keluh Ashura dengan suara lirih. Tangannya mengusap sisi wajah Sasuke yang dipenuhi lebam kekerasan. Seharusnya ia memang datang lebih cepat, kalau tidak semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi pada puteranya.

Suara gaduh pertempuran Naruto melawan kedua siluman bersaudara itu menarik atensi Ashura dari wajah Sasuke. Bocah pirang itu terlihat berbeda dengan wujud silumannya, tapi tak cukup kuat menghadapi duo bersaudara yang terkenal kuat dan kejam dalam menghadapi lawannya. Ashura lekas menyerahkan Sasuke ke pelukan Indra, ia juga melepaskan pakaiannya untuk diselimutkan ke tubuh anaknya. Setelah itu Ashura bangkit berdiri dan memasuki mode terkuatnya. Terlihat cakra kuning keemasan menyelimuti tubuh Ashura, dan lamat-lamat tiga buah bola hitam melayang di sisi kiri dan kanan bahunya.

Pertarungan Naruto melawan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku bersaudara mulai terlihat berat sebelah. Naruto juga baru saja terkena dampak serangan yang menyebabkannya terpental menabrak tanah. Dia mengerang dan merasakan sebelah kakinya terkilir menyakitkan.

"Kau masih bisa bertarung?"

Spontan Naruto menoleh lalu terpana pada penampilan Ashura yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. Setahu Naruto cakra hanya terdapat dua jenis warna seperti yang pernah ia katakan dulu, yaitu merah dan biru, pengecualian pada cakra medis milik Indra dan Sasuke yang berwarna hijau. Tetapi warna cakra Ashura kali ini terlihat unik, berwarna keemasan seperti gabungan antara cakra siluman dan cakra manusia.

"Paman?"

"Dengar Naruto. Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal saat membiarkan mereka kabur 19 tahun yang lalu. Jika kali ini kita kehilangan mereka lagi, akan sulit bagimu dan bagi diriku untuk menghilangan tanda kepemilikan siluman yang melekat di tubuh Indra maupun Sasuke."

Naruto menyimak informasi itu dengan seksama, sehingga timbul dorongan semangat baru dalam dirinya untuk mengalahkan Ayah dan juga Pamannya yang jahat. "Aku tidak ingin tanda itu menghalangi niatku untuk memiliki Sasuke."

Ashura pun akhirnya tersenyum. Meski Naruto sempat mengecewakannya, tetapi ia yakin pada dasarnya anak itu adalah anak yang baik. "Hanya ada dua cara Naruto. Memaksa mereka menarik tanda itu kembali atau membunuh mereka. Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, jadi aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukannya."

Naruto tak terlihat bimbang sedikitpun. Mata crimsonnya menatap serius wajah Ashura kemudian mengangguk. "Aku sudah tak punya Ayah lagi setelah dia berniat membunuhku. Lagipula selama ini aku bertahan hidup demi bertemu dengan Ibu."

Meskipun Naruto mengatakan demikian, Ashura tak mungkin tega membiarkan seorang anak membunuh Ayahnya sendiri. Tapi pilihan mereka saat ini memang hanya ada dua, dan ia sangat yakin sekali jika Kinkaku dan Ginkaku tidak akan sudi menarik tanda kepemilikan yang melekat di tubuh Indra maupun Sasuke. Lagipula kedua siluman itu terlalu bahaya untuk dibiarkan tetap hidup.

"Paman, aku benar-benar minta maaf telah mengacaukan segalanya, tetapi aku janji ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku membuat Sasuke dan Ibu menangis."

"Kalau begitu jangan kecewakan aku lagi."

Dan Naruto mengangguk dengan mantapnya. Ia lalu segera memberi tumpangan pada Ashura, membiarkan pria itu menduduki punggungnya, kemudian mereka melesat bersama-sama melawan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku bersaudara.

"Ukh... Chichi?" Sasuke akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya. Ia merasa hangat di dalam dekapan Indra, terlebih lagi ketika ia sadar bahwa pakaian yang membungkusnya sejak tadi adalah pakaian milik Tousannya. Sasuke merasa aman dan dilindungi. Ketakutannya lenyap begitu saja ketika melihat senyuman lega yang terukir di bibir Indra.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Nghh, bahuku sakit," keluh Sasuke sambil menyentuh bahunya yang terdapat tanda dari Ginkaku.

Indra segera memeluknya. Tak lupa memberikan usapan menenangkan di sekitar punggung Sasuke. "Jangan khawatir, Sayang... Tousanmu dan Naruto sedang berjuang menghapuskan tanda ini dari tubuh kita."

"Tousan? Naruto?" seolah baru tersadar, Sasuke cepat-cepat merotasikan matanya demi menemukan kedua sosok itu. Dia melihat Tousannya begitu gagah menaiki seekor rubah yang ia tebak adalah Naruto. Meski wujudnya benar-benar berbeda tetapi Sasuke yakin itu adalah Narutonya. Sementara kedua siluman lain yang sedang dilawan Tousannya memiliki rupa yang hampir sama, dan ia tebak itu adalah Paman dan Ayahnya Naruto dalam wujud silumannya.

Di tengah pertarungan Naruto dan Ashura lebih unggul. Naruto yang menyerang dan mengalihkan perhatian lawan, sementara Ashura yang mengatur strategi dan mencari kelemahan.

"Chichi, apa Tousan dan Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Indra berusaha merangkul bahu Sasuke dan menenangkan kekalutan sang putera. "Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Mereka adalah para alpha yang kuat."

"Tapi aku takut..."

"Jangan takut, Nak... Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa serta percaya pada kemampuan mereka."

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri, dibantu oleh Indra yang selalu setia menopang tubuhnya yang masih sangat lemah setelah proses penandaan itu.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Ashura terkena serangan telak yang dilontarkan Kinkaku. Pria itu terlempar dan menabrak bebatuan dengan keras, sementara Naruto memanfaatkan situasi serta lengahnya fokus Kinkaku terhadapnya untuk melontarkan serangkan balik. Kuku-kuku cakar Naruto yang begitu tajam mengoyak tubuh sang Ayah tanpa ampun. Darah berceceran. Diiringi suara rintihan serak Kinkaku sebelum menutup matanya serapat mungkin.

Kematian Kinkaku memberikan dampak pada fisik Indra yang tiba-tiba seperti terhempas oleh desiran angin. Kakinya mendadak goyah, dan Indra jatuh berlutut merasakan tanda yang mengekang tubuhnya selama lebih dari 19 tahun akhirnya lenyap.

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto dan Ashura kembali menyatukan kekuatan untuk membuat sebuah bulatan cakra berwarna merah dan biru yang begitu besar. Di hadapannya Ginkaku juga mengeluarkan kekuatan serupa berwarna hitam. Dan dalam hitungan detik, dua kekuatan yang berbeda saling berbenturan menciptakan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat.

Sasuke segera memeluk Indra saat mereka berdua hampir terhempas mengikuti tarikan gravitasi. Tiupan udara panas bercampur debu nyaris membuatnya terlempar bersama pepohonan yang mendadak mati dan terbakar. Sasuke menutup hidungnya, lalu terbatuk-batuk. Kepulan asap dan debu lantas segera memenuhi tempat ini setelah ledakan itu terjadi.

"Chichi..." Sasuke membantu Indra berdiri, lalu ia merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang di hadapan mereka. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat bukan sosok Tousan atau Naruto yang berada disana melainkan Ginkaku. Siluman itu terluka sangat parah dan berniat menyentuh dirinya kalau saja tidak ada sebuah besi panjang yang menembus jantungnya dari belakang.

"Uhuk, Uhuk, Sasuke?" setelah Ginkaku tumbang, sosok Tousannya menyembul dari balik kepulan asap. Sasuke merasa sangat lega, tapi mendadak kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya terasa limbung ke depan. Sasuke berakhir jatuh ke pelukan Ashura, membuat pria alpha itu memekik histeris karena mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sasuke!" di belakang Ashura, Naruto ikut memekik, lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berada dipangkuan Tousannya.

Selama beberapa saat jantung mereka berdegup cepat. Indra bahkan sudah bergabung di antara kerumunan Naruto dan Ashura yang mengelilingi Sasuke. Melihat sang anak tidak bergerak, napas Indra serasa tercekat. Di hadapannya kini terbayang wajah sang putera yang begitu kecil dan rapuh. Indra dan Ashura sama-sama terpukul ketika ingatan demi ingatan tergali di dalam kepalanya.

Dulu Sasuke kecil mudah sekali sakit. Mereka harus siap siaga memeluknya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. Sasuke tak bisa bertahan di cuaca dingin, hingga sering kali ia akan berakhir menggigil jika tubuhnya tak mendapatkan kehangatan sedikitpun. Ashura ingat bagaimana lucunya ketika Sasuke pertama kali belajar berjalan. Ia selalu mendampingi Sasuke di setiap kali sang anak melangkahkan kakinya dan hampir terjatuh. Ashura selalu tertawa. Ia selalu mengusap lutut kaki Sasuke sehabis anak itu terjatuh dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Jangan takut, Tousan ada disini, dan Tousan akan menbantu Sasuke berjalan sampai lancar."

Sementara Indra sendiri, ia mengingat bagaimana Sasuke belajar berbicara dan mengucapkan kata pertamanya. Yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu adalah kata 'Ibu' yang lantas membuat wajah Indra berubah masam dan ditertawakan oleh Ashura. Setelahnya Indra merangkul Sasuke dan mengajarinya, "Bukan 'Ibu', Sayang. Tapi 'Chichi', Sasuke harus memanggil Chichi, mengerti?" tapi Sasuke kecil tentu saja tidak mengerti, ia hanya mengedipkan matanya lalu tertawa khas bayi.

"Sasuke... jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Naruto serak. Perkataan itu menarik kembali kesadaran Ashura dan Indra. Pemuda itu meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Kau bilang, kau ingin menikah dan memiliki anak yang lucu dariku. Kau bilang kau ingin melakukan semua itu bersamaku. Jika kau pergi, maka harapan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, dan aku juga akan segera menyusulmu pergi."

Ashura dan Indra tertegun ketika mendengar isak tangis Naruto mengalun begitu memilukan. Dan mereka kemudian merasakan bahwa anak yang berada dalam pelukannya perlahan kembali bergerak dan membuka mata.

"Naruto..."

"Aku disini," Naruto tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke. Secepatnya ia raih tubuh Sasuke kemudian mendekapnya hangat.

"Lain kali... kita berkunjung ke festival itu lagi... ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau kemanapun aku bersedia mengantarmu. Asal jangan memintaku mengantarmu ke neraka, itu mengerikan tahu."

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar gurauan dari mulut Naruto. Suasana tegang dalam sekejap berubah riang oleh tawa-tawa itu.

Sasuke mendengus, mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak tergenggam untuk mengusap pelipis Naruto yang terdapat luka. "Memangnya siapa yang mau ke neraka, dasar Dobe."

 **...**

Beberapa setelah itu, keadaan Sasuke sudah mulai membaik, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Ashura yang terlibat pertarungan. Setelah tanda kepemilikan lenyap dari tubuh Indra dan Sasuke, Ashura dan Naruto segera menggantinya dengan tanda yang baru, tanda yang melambangkan bahwa Indra dan Sasuke telah resmi menjadi milik mereka.

Sekarang kehidupan rumah kecil di dalam hutan Konoha semakin lengkap. Meskipun Ashura bukanlah Ayah kandung Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah menganggapnya melebihi Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Walau sering kali mereka terlihat meributkan hal-hal yang sepele, tapi Indra sangat tahu sebenarnya Ashura juga menyayangi Naruto seperti Sasuke.

"Ibu, harus kutaruh dimana kayu-kayu bakar ini—Wogh! Itte..te..." Naruto meringis seraya mengusap kepala pirangnya. Indra benar-benar mengerikan jika sudah melancarkan pukulan mematikan seperti itu.

"Sudah sering kali kukatakan jangan pernah memanggilku 'Ibu', Naruto..."

Suara Indra yang menakutkan seketika membuat Naruto bergidik dan mengangguk berkali-kali. "Ya, Chichi, aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi."

Ashura yang baru memasuki ruangan dan mendengar pertikaian kecil itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi ia tak memprotes atau menggumam sedikitpun, hanya lewat sembari memakan camilan yang baru dibuatkan Sasuke untuknya.

Selang beberapa tahun kemudian, Sasuke berhasil melahirkan dua anak kembar yang sehat dan lucu. Anak-anak itu diberi nama Menma dan Sarada. Keduanya memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda, Menma seorang laki-laki, sementara Sarada adalah perempuan. Keluarga Ashura tentu saja bersuka cita menyambut kelahiran keturunan mereka yang baru. Hingga tak henti-hentinya mereka tertawa bahagia dan bergembira.

Pernah suatu ketika Naruto mengamati kegiatan Sasuke yang sedang menyusui Menma, sementara Sarada sendiri sedang tertidur nyenyak di kasur bayinya. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Naruto ambigu.

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu dan tak sama sekali tak mengerti. "Apanya? Bagaimana rasanya menyusui? Atau bagaimana rasa susunya?"

Mereka berdua lalu sadar bahwa percakapan itu terlalu vulgar untuk di dengar. Alhasil Naruto dan Sasuke mendadak salah tingkah dengan pipi yang bersemua merah.

"Yeah... sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan bagaimana rasanya menyusui, tetapi mendadak aku penasaran bagaimana rasa air susunya—BUHH! Yak, Paman! Jangan memukul kepalaku? Memangnya sejak kapan Paman berada disana sih?" Naruto bersungut. Padahal ia ingin mengajak Sasuke bercinta setelah selesai menyusui Menma, tapi tiba-tiba Ashura datang dan menjitak kepala pirangnya.

"Berkata sefrontal itu di depan bayimu, memalukan."

Namun Naruto hanya mencibir. Ia pelan-pelan mendekati Sasuke dan membisiki telinganya. "Tapi... aku ini hebat kan? Aku bisa memberimu dua anak, sementara Tousanmu hanya satu."

Kembali, Ashura yang mendengar suara samar itu lagi-lagi menjitak kepala Naruto, lalu menggeret Indra menuju rangkulannya.

"Hei!" inginnya Naruto protes, tapi Ashura sudah lebih dulu berseringai dengan keji.

"Kau ingin aku mencabut restuku? Baiklah, pergi sana dan jangan kembali lagi."

Dan seperti biasanya Naruto akan segera bersujud di bawah kaki Ashura sambil memohon. Padahal Ashura hanya bercanda, tapi Naruto selalu menanggapi ancamannya dengan serius.

 **...**

 **OMAKE**

Seorang utusan dari desa Ninshu tiba-tiba datang berkunjung. Utusan itu mengabarkan tentang wafaatnya Hamura tiga hari yang lalu, dan beliau juga meminta agar Ashura bersedia kembali untuk dilantik menjadi pemimpin desa Ninshu yang baru.

Ashura tak segera menjawabnya, ia berencana memikirkan dan merundingkannya dulu bersama Indra. Tetapi sebelum itu, ia memanggil Naruto ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Tousan memanggilku?" Naruto duduk di hadapan Ashura yang nampak serius memandanginya. Membuat Naruto salah tingkah, dan takut ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Keluargaku hidup turun temurun menciptakan kutukan. Dan kau pasti tahu bahwa Indra adalah kakakku, sementara Sasuke adalah adik tirimu."

"Aku tahu itu Tousan."

Ashura menghela napasnya, ia takut di masa mendatang kedua cucunya juga akan menghadapi kutukan yang serupa. "Jika kutukan itu terus berlanjut hingga ke masa yang akan datang. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika keturunanmu juga akan mengalami hal yang serupa."

Perkataan itu sedikit banyaknya mempengaruhi Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja ia terpikir mengenai nasib Menma dan Sarada. "Maksud Tousan, Sarada dan Menma akan..."

"Jika seandainya benar, kuharap kau akan tetap mencintai mereka, Naruto. Sama sepertiku yang tetap mencintai Sasuke apa adanya."

"Aku tidak akan mungkin membenci darah dagingku sendiri, Tousan. Aku menikahi adik tiriku, dan jika Menma juga melakukan hal yang sama, maka aku tidak akan menentangnya."

Keputusan tegas yang terucap dari belah bibir Naruto tentu saja berhasil membuat senyum Ashura terkembang.

Namun mereka salah jika takdir Menma adalah bersama dengan Sarada. Karena Naruto tidak menyadari akibat perbuatan tak sengajanya dulu, ia telah membuat seorang wanita dari desa terpencil hamil dan melahirkan buah cintanya ke bumi. Keturunan yang akan melanjutkan kutukan pernikahan antar saudara di masa depan. Keturunan yang diberi nama Boruto setelah wanita yang melahirkannya ke dunia menghembuskan napas terakhir di penghujung usianya yang masih belia.

Dan kutukan-kutukan lainnya akan terus terjalin sampai keturunan terakhir Otsutsuki dinyatakan telah habis dari muka bumi.

 **FIN**

 **Notes:** Akhirnya ini selesai. Buat yang bingung sama kemunculan Boruto. Anggep aja sebelum Naruto kabur ke hutan Konoha dia sempet ketemu cewek bernama Hinata terus mereka anuanu, nah nantinya Boruto bakal bersanding sama Sarada. Terus mereka punya baby yang bakal bersanding sama keturunan Menma, dan begitulah seterusnya. Kutukan pernikahan saudara di keluarga Otsutsuki ga bakalan pernah habis Hahahaha

Ohiya rencananya ini bakal dibuat versi yang sedikit berbeda di doujin. Adakan yang berniat membaca versi doujinnya? Jika ada, silahkan kontak melalui **PM** atau bisa juga melalui facebook **Nagisa Yuuki Hatsuki** dan **Nioh**

Oh iyaa selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya yaa... Nagisa mohon maaf jika selama ini Nagisa punya salah yang disengaja maupun yang tidak disengaja ke kalian :)


End file.
